Harry Potter and the Golden Bellied Dragons
by Vix'thra
Summary: Harry's sixth year. Remus and Harry must help each other through their grief, but Voldemort is more determined then ever. Will Harry and friends be able to stand against him? Laughs, tears and love. ABANDONED.
1. Reconciliation

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

-

**Authors Note:** Please view my profile for details about reviews and future updates. Bear with me as I am currently working through my final year of schooling, but I will dedicate myself to this story as much as I am able. I am not exactly sure about ratings so if there is a problem, just tell me so. I have checked extensively through the story for errors, but am sure that I have missed many things. See something that should be fixed or worded differently? Just post me a note, if you decide to review... Thankyou

-

**Chapter One – Reconciliation**

-

Harry Potter opened the cover of his handsome leather photo album and immediately felt the tears begin to fall. There, waving from the photograph below him, was Sirius Black, the best man at his parents wedding, and, Harry's godfather. He looked so happy in the photograph, so happy for his best friend, James, who was marrying a very beautiful young lady, Lily.

"Who would have thought," muttered Harry bitterly. "That their son would be responsible for the death of the man they trusted enough to be named godfather."

Harry lay down upon his bed, curling up into as small and insignificant ball as he could manage. He propped the book upon his pillow and watched his godfather wave at him merrily. Harry had had a father. He was aware of that, and of the fact that they looked equally alike, but he had never experienced the love that was supposed to exist between the two of them. He knew very well that his father loved him, but Harry had been much too young, as were all babies at that time, to remember those moments.

He remembered seeing Sirius for the first time; it seemed like so long ago now, when he was only thirteen years of age. Sirius had been wrongly convicted for the betrayal, and therefore the resulting murder, of James and Lily Potter. It was therefore no surprise that Harry had disarmed him and placed him under his wand the very first time he had lay eyes upon his shrunken and bony face. But he had learned the truth, learned that it had been Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed his parents, who had framed Sirius by seemingly killing himself when all along he had escaped and fled from the Wizarding community. And Harry had been overjoyed when he was offered a place beneath the roof of Sirius Black, but Peter Pettigrew had escaped, being the sneaky rat that he was, and Harry had had to endure a year with only occasional sightings of his godfather, who was still wrongly thought to be the escaped convict of Azkaban.

And then fifth year had come, and while Sirius Black was no longer running, or rather flying from the Ministry, he still had no choice but too hide from them to avoid that desolate and lonely prison cell that awaited him if he was caught. But the year had eventually ended, Sirius growing more and more upset that he was of no use to anyone, and Voldemort had seized upon that opportunity to lure Harry to the Ministry, sending him a vision of Sirius being tortured by his faithful Death Eaters. Harry had immediately gone to his rescue. He had, with Hermione's advice, tried to see if Sirius was actually safe and sound at home before he had taken off with his friends in close pursuit, but Sirius had not answered his calls and Harry had feared the worse. By the time he discovered the Death Eaters _without_ Sirius, it was too late. The Aurors came to the rescue, Sirius, Remus and Albus Dumbledore alongside them, and it was during the ensuing fight that Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' own cousin, cast the curse that knocked him through the strange and mysterious veil.

Harry wasn't sure who to blame more. Him or Bellatrix? He just didn't know anymore. He had often blamed Peter, or Wormtail, for the death of his parents and imprisonment of Sirius, but lately, he didn't know whether he had enough information. Had Wormtail gone willingly, or had he been asked and was scared that he would be killed if he was tortured? Harry could name many people who would prefer to join Voldemort rather than die. Many people were scared of death, more so then of Voldemort himself. But then again, people only feared Voldemort for the death and destruction that followed him.

But Wormtail had betrayed his friends to Voldemort, and had done it willingly as well. As much as Harry hated to admit it, he could understand people betraying people they didn't know, but their own friends? This was what made Wormtail guilty in Harry's mind. Harry knew that he was willing to die for Ron and Hermione, and although he hated to admit it, he knew that Sirius would have died for him. He had said he would die for James, and Harry knew he would do no less for his best friend's son. But that didn't make it any easier. Sirius wouldn't have had to die for him if he had not fallen for Voldemort's ploy. But Harry often thought of what Sirius must have gone through when he learned that James had died. He had made Wormtail the secret keeper, thinking it a smart plan, a plan that would throw off Voldemort completely. He had said that he as good as killed them, by giving Wormtail the job. Harry sighed.

"Sirius must be happy now. He is back with my father. That's what he wanted."

Harry knew Sirius sometimes looked at him and saw James. He considered Harry to be so much like James, and Harry knew that he was disappointed when he discovered differences between the two. Harry felt so much anger when he thought of this. Sirius had had no time to adjust. He had felt the guilt of making Wormtail the secret keeper, had sought him out for vengeance but then had been framed and thrown into Azkaban. He never had the time to grieve properly, so Harry wasn't surprised that he reminded Sirius of James. He imagined that Sirius had probably had to relive the memories over and over. He would have seen the dead bodies of James and Lily, the ruins of their house, and the time when he transferred his job over to Wormtail. How often would he have felt that guilt over and over?

Harry felt the tears drip down his face. He bowed his head letting the tears drip down his cheeks and drop to the floor below. He shook uncontrollably, the palms of his hands pressing into his eyes. It just wasn't fair. Sirius had been such a great person and had died with the entire Wizarding world against him. He hated to think what would happen if they found out that Sirius Black, the escaped convict, betrayer of the Potter's and murderer of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles, had died. He could imagine the laughing faces of the Wizarding community, the newspapers declaring that he had got what he deserved and the endless numbers of people approaching him and talking to him of how happy he must be that the betrayer of his parents was dead. He just couldn't handle it. How could Sirius have lived knowing these thoughts?

Harry sobbed harder, slipping from his bed to the cold hard floor below. The worst part of all was his fear that Sirius didn't know how he felt. Harry had loved Sirius, but had Sirius known it? He knew that Sirius had been disappointed that he was not like James but did this mean that Sirius didn't love him? Harry knew, and was sure that everyone else would if they thought about it, that he had loved Sirius. What else would have made him so eager to rush to the aid of his godfather in the Ministry of Magic?

But he hoped that Sirius had understood that. He did not want Sirius to die thinking that he had been useless and unloved. Harry didn't know what to think. He stood, still sobbing, taking in quick sharp breaths. He could feel his heart beating quickly. There was the nervous throb in his chest, the guilty throb - that at any moment the thing that you most definitely don't want revealed will explode above you for the whole world to see. Harry paced back and forth, just for the sake of it, just to take his mind off everything that had happened. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to forget the shocked face of Sirius as he fell through the veil. He wanted to forget his thoughtless actions as he sped towards the Ministry of Magic with some of his classmates behind him. He wanted to forget Cedric dying in his front of his eyes, and the thoughts of his mother and father begging for mercy. He wanted to forget that Wormtail had betrayed his parents and that Voldemort was out there torturing people.

Harry wanted to forget the Wizarding world; he wanted out, he wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't want the weight of the prophecy upon his shoulders. He was breaking down, he had seen too much, done too much. Think about it, he though. Should an eleven year old have to be responsible for the death of an adult? Should a twelve year old be lured down into the dungeon with the thought that his best friend's younger sister could be dead? Should a thirteen year old have to face the man who was responsible for the death of his parents? Was a fourteen year old supposed to see Cedric Diggory die in cold blood before his eyes? And should he have had to see the fatherly figure of his life be killed when he was only fifteen years old?

Harry let out a loud choke, and started destroying every part of his room that he could reach. He brought his fist down and heard the desk handle being ripped from the draw, his knee connected with the side of the cupboard so firmly that there was an indent. Tears streamed down he's face as he created a hole, his knee connecting with the indent once more. He sobbed and his breathing became wreaked with grief as his fist created an imprint against the door, his chest clutched tightly with pain. His foot twitched with agony as it ripped through the base of the bookshelf and his muscles tensed and screamed as he ripped the pages from every book he could come across. And he screamed with all the voice he could muster as his fists smashed through the window and he collapsed to the floor crying upon the glass, his body shaking and his emerald eyes shining with all the tears that he had left unshed for so many years. So consumed by grief was he, that he failed to notice a small, green haired mouse, creep from beneath the bed and under the door.

-

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley jumped from their seats in front of the fire when they heard the pop of someone Apparating into the Black family mansion Apparition zone. They hurriedly jogged across the room, pulling open a door to their left to see the visitor. It was Nymphadora Tonks. Her face was flushed and her hair a bright green. He grey robes were slightly askew at the neck and her face showed fear and need of haste.

"Tonks?" spoke Hermione worriedly, taking in her flushed appearance. "How is Harry? Is he ok?"

Tonks ignored her completely and looked straight towards red-headed Ron. She needed simple answers not questions.

"Is Albus here?" she urged.

Ron nodded.

"He is in the kitchen," he replied.

Tonks ignored the worried calls of Hermione and rushed out towards the kitchen, knocking a table on her way down the hall and upturning a vase. Without so much as a knock, she pushed upon the heavy doors of the kitchen and entered. She turned and made sure the doors of the room were locked and secured, before heading towards the table.

The place was quite hospitable now. It was clean and tidy, and smelled still from the remains of that night's dinner. Albus Dumbledore was talking to Remus Lupin in hushed tones. His hair was as white as ever and although he looked his usual cheery self, there was the slightest hint of concern and worry beneath his features. His hunched shoulders showed that he was under some strain at the moment, but he at least looked better then Remus did. Remus was looking worse then usual. He still looked ill and exhausted and his hair still had hints of grey throughout it, but he was very concerned for the well being of Harry. He was also suffering greatly from the death of Sirius. His clothing was as patched and frayed as always, and the contrast between them and Dumbledore's shining robes of stars was almost comic. Despite this, Remus somehow managed to keep a cheery and pleasant aura around him.

"Ah Tonks," he spoke with a wave. "We thought we heard you making your way down the hall."

Tonks waved her wand, absent-mindedly, and Remus began to stand, knowing that she had been monitoring Harry. She motioned for him to sit and knocked a chair in her rush to sit down. She had to bend to pick it back up before she could rest. She looked up and into Dumbledore's deep blue eyes.

"Albus," she started. "I came as quickly as I could. Harry is breaking down at the moment. He said that no one would have guessed that his parent's son would be responsible for the death of the man they trusted enough to be named godfather. He also said that Sirius must be happy now, as he would be with James once more. The last time I saw him, he was lying among the pieces of glass from the bedroom window that he smashed, and he had destroyed half the furniture situated in his room."

"He destroyed half his room without magic?"

Tonks nodded. That was at least one good thing. Harry would have been expelled otherwise.

"He was punching, kicking and ripping everything in his reach. I would assume that his family would have found him by now. They must be sleeping as no one was up when I Went in. They wouldn't just ignore the noise, but I have no idea how they are going to treat him when they see the state of his room and their furniture."

"Albus I must go to him," rushed Remus standing. "I have to stop him from doing this. He is harming himself."

"Remus, please sit," spoke Albus, calmly indicating the chair. Remus was wise enough to know when to listen to Dumbledore. He would not ask someone to sit unless he had a good reason. "I am not going to stop you from seeing him, but you must think first. I can not allow you to walk straight into the house and perhaps attack the Dursley's. He has left home before and he may do so again. I doubt that he would be thinking with thoughts about Sirius whirling through his head. I had hoped that he had recovered greatly after the talks from the last school term, but perhaps not. In his current state he may want to escape from where he is. Sometimes, when you are feeling particularly distressed, the only thing you can think of doing is running. But that will not solve your problems. Living each day with that knowledge locked a way inside will possibly impend the man that he would otherwise become. I fear that if he is not helped soon he may wish to cut himself off from magic altogether. If that is his choice, there is little that I can do to change that. Someone must make sure he does not consider that choice, and, if he is already considering it, we must try to persuade him from taking that path. I want you to fix what you can, but I suggest you wait for Madam Pomfrey. I will send her over immediately. I think you should try to talk to him Remus, and Nymphadora may help you. As you know you are willing to be his guardian now. Perhaps you should consider taking Harry to Diagon Alley tomorrow. He should have received the owls by now with his lists. It may help to distract him. Take this too and give it to him sometime when he has recovered." Dumbledore handed Remus a simple sealed envelope. "Go in about half an hour. I will tend to the Dursley's and the security around the house quickly. On the strike of nine, you may see him. Please do not go to him before that time. Tell Ronald, and Hermione and Virginia that they must not contact him till after tomorrow. I suspect that he will have to talk to you first before they begin once more. Diagon Alley is well protected, but it is not impossible for Voldemort to get in. So be careful. Perhaps you should give Harry this sweet developed by Fred and George. It contains Polyjuice Potion, and will change Harry's appearance for about half an hour. Keep giving him one before each half hour is up and he will have no problems of being seen." Dumbledore stood, his shoulders now high and proud, like they were whenever action was needed. He seemed to thrive upon problem solving.

"I will leave you two to it. I wish you the best of luck. I will come to see you sometime tomorrow in Diagon Alley." He gave Remus a nod and leant down to whisper in Tonk's ear.

"Remus needs help maybe as much as Harry. Watch him carefully. He may gain some healing from this event as well." He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and walked from the room. Remus' face was etched with expressions of determination and worry. Tonks looked towards him.

"Perhaps we should prepare ourselves."

-

For fifteen minutes Tonks and Remus pored over maps of Diagon Alley, inspecting the terrain and wondering about the best places to hide and escape should an attack occur. The place seemed rather secure to the both of them. The main worry was locations such as Knockturn Alley that would allow access for a possible attack, though it was not impossible to escape if necessary. The main problem was Harry. Tonks and Remus were sure that they would be able to get him into a number of shops easily enough and use the fireplaces. They had very little information to go on really. What they did have all depended on their location should an attack occur. Dumbledore didn't see an attack as a likely event anyway, but it was always good to be prepared.

Mrs Figg's house had been linked to the Diagon Alley fireplace. They were to take him her place and head on from there. Mrs Figg had been sent an owl to tell her of what would be occurring sometime the next morning. It was very important that they were careful and prepared for anything. Remus sighed to himself. He was still very worried about Harry, who was the only one left in his life now. Remus knew that with the death of Sirius, the responsibility of Harry would fall to him. He didn't mind, in fact he looked forward to it, but he was nervous also. He too was grieving for Sirius. Many times during the day he just tuned out and couldn't hear what anyone was saying to him. He knew that Albus was concerned, but he just kept waving it off and said he was fine. He hoped dearly that he and Harry could work together through this, that they would both be able to help one another with the death of their friend. Remus vowed to put on a brave face for Harry tomorrow, and to try his hardest to stay focused at all times. He shook himself. He needed to focus, he couldn't have Harry attacked and killed as well. He needed him.

-

Tonks had seen Remus Lupin shake himself. She smiled slightly; at least he was trying to stay focused. She had to admit that she was concerned. While Harry had a beat-everything-to-dust method of fixing his grief, Remus had a stay-silent-and-ignore-everyone-around-you method. Tonks grinned as she admitted that she preferred Harry's way. At least you could tell that Harry was still in the world of living. Remus was improving slightly. Tonks had noticed that he had been trying very hard to avoid these periods of lapses during his working day. Tonks guessed that all he needed was time. She heard hushed whispers from behind her and turned, seeing Ron and Hermione whispering hurriedly to Ginny.

Ron was as tall as ever. His red hair stuck up in odd places, and his clothing was beginning to shrink upon him once more. His freckled hand gave a twitch as he placed a card upon the castle. Half of it fell and Hermione shook her head at him in dismay. Her hair was still bushy and she had been reading extensively over the holidays once more. Her parents were staying at the mansion currently, wanting to learn a little more about the world that Hermione was a part of. They were sitting watching the children with quiet amusement, and often felt out of place. It was not because they were Muggles; they were in fact treated with quiet respect. It was more because they knew very little about what was going on. When people were concerned and frowning, they were usually smiling. But they had grown quite fond of Ron and Ginny. They made Hermione happy so were naturally ok with the parents.

Tonks felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she saw Ron glance quickly towards Hermione. She was growing to become quite beautiful. Ginny sat there silently, her hair long and straight, but as bright as Ron's. Although she would never match Ron in height, she was nonetheless quite tall for her age. Her face was determined as she silently built up the half of the castle that Ron had destroyed. All three were dressed for bed and would whisper occasionally. Tonks wondered what it was they were talking about. She could see they were only feigning interest and concentration upon their current project. Hermione looked up and saw her watching, and Tonks was sure that she suddenly changed the subject. She saw their eyes flick towards her quickly and her suspicions were confirmed.

"What are you three up to?"

Remus looked up and over at them. He grinned when he saw the innocent looks upon their faces. It reminded him of three boy's, years before, who had looked at him innocently when he had walked in to his dormitory to find everything changed to pink.

"Nothing," said Hermione a little too quickly.

"Oh is that so?" asked Tonks narrowing her eyes.

"Yep that's so," said Ginny with a grin. This farther deepened their suspicion and Remus could see Ron fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Ron?" he asked. Ron looked at him sheepishly and then towards Hermione who shook her head vigorously.

"We were talking about Harry," spoke Ginny suddenly and Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Ron and Hermione were just updating me on how he is doing. We didn't think you had told us enough, so we...ah...we were planning to sneak into the conference room later on when there was a late night meeting to see if we could learn anything."

"Oh and how were you planning to do that?" asked Remus folding his hands upon his chest. Ginny blushed furiously and Hermione giggled. Ron was looking at Ginny with narrowed eyes.

"Um...we were planning to sneak in through a passage that comes from the...that comes from the..."

"Male bathroom," said Hermione for her giggling furiously and stuffing her fist into her mouth to stifle the sounds.

"And how do you know about that?" asked Tonks.

"Ask Ginny!" spoke Ron coldly his eyes still narrowed at her.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other and grinned.

"You weren't sneaking around in the male bathroom were you Ginny?" asked Tonks cheekily.

"No!" said Ginny defiantly.

"Oh so what we're you doing?"

"I was...um...I was..."

"Snogging with Dean!" spat Ron. Ginny glared at him.

"Please don't tell Mum," she begged looking back up at Tonks. "She'd probably punish me and send me back to the Burrow for the holidays. Please don't tell."

Remus laughed along with Hermione, who had been giggling throughout the conversation.

"It's not funny!" spoke Ginny furiously. Remus just laughed harder, and heard the Granger's trying to stifle their laughter as well. They were succeeding slightly better then Remus and Hermione.

"Ron!" fumed Ginny turning her attention to him. "Some brother you are, telling my secret to the world!"

"Oh my fault is it? It's not my fault that nature called and I walked in to see you two hidden inside a cubicle!"

Tonks joined in the laughter at this.

"Hidden," Ginny spluttered. "You make it sound like we were being intimate! Well we weren't!"

"That's because I walked in just in time!" replied Ron smugly. "And just as well I did. Who knows what Dean would have done?" He shuddered at the thought.

"Just because you've never kissed anyone in your life!" yelled Ginny poking him in the chest.

"Oh yeah well...um...well you're too young to be kissing other boys!"

Everyone in the room was laughing at the two now. Ron and Ginny looked around in disbelief.

"You're all mad," said Ron throwing up his hands. "Crazy."

He stood up, shot a glare at Ginny, and walked from the room.

Remus and Tonks pulled themselves up off the floor.

"OK well we'll tell you what we know. But you must not repeat it to anyone, except Ron. And by the way, don't even think about teasing Ron with this. Deal?"

The two girls nodded eagerly.

"Ok well firstly none of you must contact Harry until after tomorrow ok? Right, now Harry is still greatly distressed about what happened to Sirius, and we are sure that he is still blaming himself. He is fine if Sirius isn't mentioned, but Hagrid told Albus that when he tried to talk to Harry about him, Harry took off and made some excuse that he had to see Hermione and Ron in the hospital wing. It wouldn't be strange except for the fact that he had apparently just come from there. His behaviour is still quite normal for people who lose someone however. But people whose friends or families have saved them with their own lives often feel guilty. That is what Harry is going through and we believe that he just needs some time. The real problem is that he has just gone on a rage, smashing his furniture, ripping school books and shattering windows. We fear that he is coming to the conclusion that everybody who loves him or gets too close to him will die. His parents died, Cedric died the very moment that they were becoming friends and then Sirius died saving Harry and yourselves. We fear that he will soon close himself off from all who love him in an effort to protect them."

"But he could do something really stupid!" said Hermione with tears brimming in her eyes.

"We doubt that Harry will go quite that far. He is depressed yes, but we doubt he is quite near that stage. We will know this night when we see him. Madam Pomfrey will tend to any serious injuries and then we will talk to him for the night. I'm sure he will be fine!"

Something in his voice told Tonks that Remus was trying to convince himself of that. Hermione seemed to have got the same impression.

"Can we come too?" she asked eagerly nonetheless. "We haven't seen him in a while and I bet he is frustrated with us again. We have been contacting him very little. We don't really know what to say…"

"No."

"What? Why not?" she spluttered indignantly.

"Hermione you're a clever witch and I am sure that you can understand that Harry isn't ready yet. Even if you don't talk about Sirius he will know that you are deliberately avoiding the subject. Remus is going to mention Sirius, and we are sure that Harry will try to avoid it at first, but when he realises that Remus has been through exactly the same as he is going through, we are sure he will listen. He will understand that there is someone who can comprehend his feelings and we hope that he will open up to us. But don't worry. We will give you the full report some time tomorrow night when we get back."

Hermione nodded, but it was clear she was unhappy about the circumstances.

"Ron will probably go no matter what you say," she muttered.

"Tell him what we've told you. I doubt he will get very far if he does try to leave. You three are being closely monitored. You have learned quite a nice deal of information now, and we must be sure that none of that leaks out somehow. I suggest you distract yourselves tomorrow by doing something constructive."

Hermione and Ginny looked about ready to fight when they realised they weren't being trusted with what they had learned, but Remus cut in.

"Now I don't want to hear any arguments. It is for the best. Just make sure you keep what you know secret and before long you will find that you have the respect and trust from the members of the order."

The girls nodded.

"We will be working at the twins store tomorrow," said Ginny brightly. "They are going to pay us and Mum and Dumbledore have said that it is ok!"

"Well excellent then. We have to head off now though. Remember to tell Ron what you have learned," Tonks said with a quick wink. Remus rose from the chair quickly, folding up the maps and tucking them beneath his arm. Tonks followed more calmly, thinking how lucky Harry was to have someone who cared about him so dearly. She hurried along after Remus. He was eager enough to see that Harry was alright. It would be for the best if she did not keep him waiting.

-

Harry Potter woke suddenly. He listened intently, not moving. What had woken him? His scar wasn't prickling, and the house was quiet. He felt the numb pain in his body from cuts and bruises and embedded pieces of glass. Not enough pain to wake him. He heard it and recognised it as the sound of glass crackling. He sighed, nothing to worry about, he had fallen asleep upon the glass covered floor and it was shifting beneath him. As he closed his eyes he suddenly thought of something. 'But I'm not moving.' In a second his eyes had shot open and he had rolled across the floor to his desk. The light flashed on in the room as his hand reached the switch of his lamp and his wand pointed towards the glass covered floor.

Two mice were there. He would have sighed with relief had one of the mice not been green. He frowned and pocketed his wand. The two mice shot a glance at each other and began to grow. Wizards. Remus and Tonks stood before him grinning. His frown deepened. He had wanted to cut himself off from the Wizarding world and it wasn't helping that a witch and wizard had just appeared before him. He sighed and realised that if he had really wanted to cut himself off, then he wouldn't have grabbed his wand. He fought the thought away and gave it up to be a habit. He would just have to grow out of it.

"What do you two want?"

"What! Not so much as a hello?" asked Tonks.

Harry glared at her.

"I was trying to sleep you know, so if you could just make it quick." Remus inhaled sharply. Tonks heard their voices rising and cast silencing charms around the room to cut off any sound from being heard by unwanted Dursley ears.

"It might actually take a little time. We have a lot to talk about Harry. I know how you're feeling and we are going to help you through this," Remus started heading towards him.

"You have _no_ idea what I'm going through Lupin!" snarled Harry. "Sirius was _my godfather_ and the closest thing to a father I have had in a very long time! I _don't_ need your help, so get out of my room!"

He drew his wand and pointed it at him furiously, but Remus was, of course, faster. His wand was pointing at Harry when Harry's was only pointing at his feet. Tonks pulled it from his grasp, the rage in Remus' eyes scaring her. She could see that Harry was backing away slightly too.

"_Remus!_ What do you think you are doing!" she rushed furiously.

"_He_ thinks I don't know what he is going through. I knew Sirius better then he, and for _twelve years_ I was living under the shadow that he was a back-stabbing murderer that betrayed another of my friends to Voldemort himself! Then I had to deal with the guilt that came when I discovered Sirius was innocent! I considered him guilty without a doubt! I was so disgusted with him that I wouldn't even _talk_ to him about what had happened. I believed what everyone had been saying, and it did not, for one single little moment, _ever_ cross my mind that he had been betrayed himself! And what did Sirius do? He forgave me, just like that," he seethed with a click of his fingers. "No anger, no hard-feelings, just friendship! And then, _what_ did I do? I went and made sure he was safe and secure in the place he hated more then any other, bitter memories flooding through his mind! And because of that, I had to watch him _die_, the friend who _trusted me_ even though I treated him like he was going to infect the world with some unknown disease! I was ignoring his return, _not once_ did I mention how much it meant to me that he was back in my life once more. And he accuses me of not understanding," he fumed, roughly indicating Harry.

"Remus! That is _no_ excuse to threaten him. He is your friends' son and godson. You should know better. You're an _adult_ for Merlin's sake! Don't you think he has been through enough without you trying to curse him?"

Remus didn't say anything, but Tonks saw the rage fade from his eyes and guilt replace it. They looked over at Harry, who had slipped to the floor unnoticed. His head was bowed so they couldn't see his face, but they both heard his sobs and the tears dripping from his face.

"I'm sorry Remus," he murmured through his sobs. "You had every right to threaten me. I have been so selfish. How could I say that to you? They were your best friends, and you have had to live with everything that has happened for so much longer than I. I won't say I didn't mean what I said, because I did at the time. But please, please don't leave me. Everyone else has, and I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I want your help. I know you might not believe me, and I'm not sure I believe myself, but I want to make it up to you, and this is the way I want to do it." He shook now. Remus knew how hard it could be for children to admit things like this, especially to an adult.

He sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. He sobbed into his shoulder, crying freely, letting his grief out. Remus gently stroked his back and ran another hand through his hair. His hand felt wet, he lifted it up to his face and held back a gasp. He turned it so Tonks could see and saw her wince as she saw the blood covering it. The red liquid was slowly seeping from the deep cuts upon Harry's back. Harry continued to choke and sob, falling asleep with his head resting on Remus' shoulder.

-

Remus paced the room, every so often throwing glances over at a sleeping Harry. They had placed him upon the bed, face down so that they could tend to the wounds upon his back. Madam Pomfrey had arrived and has stopped the bleeding and had been attending to his wounds ever since. The glass was still embedded in his skin and as Madam Pomfrey slowly began to remove it, Harry woke with a start and a yelp of pain. Madam Pomfrey held him down firmly. Remus rushed to his side.

"Harry. Don't move. You're badly hurt!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Tonks pressed two fingers against his lips.

"Don't speak Harry. Madam Pomfrey has fixed you up mostly. She just has to get out this glass."

"Madam Pomfrey?" he asked ignoring Tonk's speech about speaking.

"Yes Harry. So how have you been?"

"Oh well I have been good thanks. How have you been?"

"I have been well too thanks dear. I hope you have been enjoying your holidays? You seem to have gotten yourself into some trouble again haven't you?"

"My holidays have been ok. And trouble finds me I think…"

"Of course it does dear."

Harry didn't respond, but closed his eyes as he felt her cool comforting hands move their way down his back. He trembled slightly, as the chill seeped through him. Madam Pomfrey was working her way from top to bottom removing glass. There were cuts, but also wounds with glass embedded in them. Some were small, others were big. Madam Pomfrey was using tweezers like Muggles did, dabbing at each wound when she removed some glass and smearing it with a strong smelling green cream. Harry winced each time she dug into his back. The cuts grew and ripped as the glass was removed and it was not a pleasant experience.

Tonks and Remus had noticed that Madam Pomfrey was avoiding a rather large looking piece of glass embedded in his right shoulder. It was about four centimetres wide and Tonks hoped that it wasn't long. Harry gasped in pain as Madam Pomfrey seized it in the metal clasp of the tweezers and began working it out. She pulled slowly and Harry tried to squirm away from her.

"Hold still Harry!" she commanded. "If you move, you're going to cause yourself more pain."

Remus reached out and grasped one of Harry's hands. He clutched at it firmly, his knuckles white. With one final swift movement, Madam Pomfrey pulled. Harry let out a cry of pain and Remus almost yelped as Harry squeezed the bones of his fingers together tightly.

Madam Pomfrey shook herself as she deposited the six centimetre long piece of glass into the container.

"Don't worry Harry, we're all done," murmured Madam Pomfrey. "Just let me seal these cuts ok?"

Harry nodded feebly.

"You are going to have to remove those pants Harry," said Madam Pomfrey, indicating a place on his thigh where blood was seeping.

"Popular with the ladies aren't you Harry," spoke Remus with a hearty laugh. Harry blushed.

"Unlike Remus," Tonks muttered.

"Hey! That hurts Tonks." Harry grinned, shaking his head at the pair, and pulled his trousers down so that Madam Pomfrey could get to the cut.

Tonks mocked a gasp. "Harry! You had ants in your pants."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Nice Tonks. Just go ahead and make fun of his boxers."

"Just a scratch," said Madam Pomfrey wiping some cream across it and sealing it up with a touch of her wand. "There," she said, standing up with a clap of her hands. "All done! Now Harry, here is a blood replenishing potion, and I have this potion that will mend up the bones. They will be kind of weak after the breaks. I don't want to have to come see you again over the holidays, ok?"

Harry stood with a groan and looked towards her. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore robes all of white. A small brown coloured bag was in her arms and she closed it with a soft click. She looked well, but tired, as if she had had many late nights and exhausting days.

"Would I do that to you?" he asked innocently, grimacing with pain again as he stretched his blood. He felt a small wave of dizziness pass over him.

"I certainly hope not. If you keep it up you might become my number one patient."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey, for patching me up. I'll try to stay out of harms way. I promise!"

She smiled. "You're welcome Harry. I'll leave you to clean up, and see you when the new school term starts."

He smiled, and she left.

-

"I broke bones?" he asked.

Remus nodded, making sure he drank down his potions. Harry immediately felt a strong wave of dizziness pass over him and he moaned falling back upon the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to stop the rolling feeling in his stomach. He started counting backwards from one hundred and eventually it passed. He felt his bones tingling as the second potion took effect and a quick sudden pain passed through his finger and foot.

"Yes, a broken finger bone and a fractured ankle," said Remus at last who had been dabbing at Harry's forehead with a wet cloth. Tonks was forcing some cool water into his mouth. He gasped with relief as he felt it pass down his parched throat. She gave him the glass and he gulped down more, as she went searching in his cupboard for new clothes.

"Can you clean yourself up Harry?" she asked throwing some clothes at him. Harry nodded. "I can go use the bathroom I guess."

"The Dursley's wont be a problem will they?" asked Remus. Harry shook his head.

"They have taken Dudley to the movies and out shopping. I guess they will be back before long."

"They haven't been giving you a hard time I hope?" asked Remus, a hint of malice in his voice. Harry smiled at his concern and readiness to defend him.

"I have not had much to do with them. I've stayed up here by myself for days. I pushed the cupboard in front of the door and they just pass food through the slot."

"That would explain the mess and smell…" murmured Tonks absent-mindedly. Harry blushed.

"Yes, well I haven't actually showered or eaten much in days." He indicated an untouched plate of food in the corner. "They will collect it eventually. Not even Hedwig has wanted to stay around me." His voice cracked. "I think she is scared. She sees me like this and she just doesn't like it." He tried to wipe the tears away from his already stained and exhausted face. "I don't want to live like this Remus…" he murmured covering his eyes and trying to hide from them.

"Now, now Harry," said Remus enclosing him in a warm hug. "I don't want to have to see you live like this either. We are going to help you Harry, and I promise, that you will not have to live like this for very much longer. In fact, starting right now, you are going to go shower and have a good meal. That will be the start of a new era for you. By the end of these holidays, you will be leaving normally, treasuring Sirius' memory." Harry smiled feebly, but it was strained. Remus sighed, watching him leave the room. He wanted to change, but he wasn't willing. He could say it, but he definitely did not want to act on those remarks. Tonks pressed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"He will be fine. And you will be too." Remus grinned just as feebly at her and she shook her head. "So alike…" she murmured. "How about we fix up this mess?"

Harry limped back into his room to see Remus and Tonks watching him intently.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting down upon the bed softly.

"I repaired the window," said Tonks with a blush. "And I guess you still had some glass stuck in your heel."

"Well that would explain the sharp tugging pain!" started Harry. Remus grinned.

"Don't worry Tonks, how were you to know? Anyway, this is easy enough to fix."

Remus lifted up Harry's foot and pressed his wand to it. He muttered some quick words, and the cut sealed slowly until the pain vanished. The skin had a soft pink tinge around the healed area, but it was sealed at least. Harry stood and tested it out. He was feeling quite good and refreshed. He had washed long and hard and spent some minutes stretching his stiff muscles. He looked around, his green eyes sparkling.

"You fixed everything!"

Tonks winked at him. "You did quite a number on some of the furniture. And now we have to replace half of your books too."

Harry grinned apologetically. "Sorry about that." Remus was looking him over intently.

"You are feeling ok aren't you?" he asked.

Harry nodded his agreement. "I am wonderful to say the least. A long hot shower can do wonders I think. Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome Harry," spoke a relieved Remus. "Just promise me one thing ok? Please, please don't do it again."

Harry nodded, a shining light of agreement showing in his emerald eyes. Tonks was placing the last torn pages into a bag, which she then began to vanish.

"Clean but natural," she said to Harry with a wink, reminding him strongly of last summer. "And I haven't broken a thing as of yet! But as much as I enjoy this pleasant talk, we do have a job to do," she spoke with a meaningful glance at Remus. "You know what we have to talk to you about Harry. We are going to try and make it as easy for you as possible."

"I am thinking clearly at the moment, and what you say is true. I know that much at least. I don't know where to start though, so I will need your help," he pleaded. "Please, let's start before I lose my nerve."

There was a fear in his eyes, and a form of regret that he had to do this. It was very difficult. Looking at Remus, Tonks thought he looked very vulnerable. She remembered what Dumbledore has said. This would be as helpful for Remus as Harry, and she did not doubt that for one second.

Tonks thought carefully about what she should ask, about what information she wanted. She didn't want Harry to just agree with things she said. Everyone can nod their head. She need for him to answer questions, not be told the answers. He had to know he had the answers to the questions he was asking. He just needed some encouragement in finding them.

"OK then Harry. I do not really know how to do this. And I am not sure that Remus does either. But I will try to ask you something, and I beg you to please make this easy on all of us and answer as well as you can ok? My questions might seem strange, but I am not a councillor. I just want to help." She cleared her thought nervously. I need to know why he is grieving she thought. Is it because he misses Sirius, or is it because he is blaming himself and is very upset about it?

"Err…why are you grieving Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. He swallowed and tried once more, but only a small croak emerged from his throat. It was too hard. It was much too difficult. He could not do this.

"How about I tell you my reason?" asked Tonks quietly. She didn't wait for a response. "I am grieving for Sirius, because I miss him. It was a joy to have such an amazing man involved in my life. I will miss his laugh and his joking manner. He knew just how to make you feel comfortable and at home." She felt a slight pang then, of misery. She hid it as best she could and gave Remus a meaningful look. He looked away at first, pretending he hadn't seen it, but then he cleared his throat, and spoke up, his voice rising and falling in pitch.

"Sirius was a great friend. He was amazing and wonderful. You wake to find him in your life, and you would grow to be fond of his presence. He was loyal and trustworthy, sticking to his beliefs and staying close to his friends. He had a miraculous outlook upon life and it was impossible to look at him and not feel cheerful. When he was taken aw…" He swallowed. "When he was taken away, it was a huge loss. Waking to find that he will not be there anymore is probably one of the greatest losses that I will ever come to experience."

Tonks, smiled at him gently, watching a single glistening drop round down each of his cheeks. Harry was looking at him, mouth open slightly, and Tonks felt a jump in her chest. Understand Harry, she thought. Remus needs you, and you need him. He looked around at her and she nodded, giving him a gentle smile, her eyes moistening. When he spoke, he found his voice, though he sounded hollow and lost. But he sounded sure of his words, believing what he was saying without a single doubt or worry or fear.

"Sirius was the closest figure in my life to a father. I felt… elated when he offered me a place under his roof during my third year. I didn't know him, only that he was my Dad's best friend. It seemed, right somehow, just perfect that I would be living with him. His advice has not led me wrong, and I felt closer to him then I have felt to any other person. His advice was sound and I could always depend upon him to help me. Sirius was one of a kind. To have someone like a father, and then lose him just when you think that everything will be alright is the greatest blow I could ever have experienced." He was sobbing uncontrollably, but they still managed to catch each and every one of his words. "I loved him in a way that I thought I would never get to experience. I miss him more then I ever would have guessed."

Remus gently placed a hand upon his shoulder, his own tears falling freely now.

Tonks managed to choke out her next question, feeling terribly guilty for forcing more answers from the two of them.

"And why are you angry?"

Once more Harry paused. He had thought about this but he still wasn't sure of the answer. He thought he knew, but he didn't know for sure. Remus answered first.

"Sirius had to spend twelve years in Azkaban as an innocent man. For those twelve years he was blaming himself for the Potter's death. He died, missing out on so much. He had only just come to find young Harry once more, but was ripped off the chance to spend the time with him that he deserved. That makes me angry. But I am also angry at myself. I asked him to hide away, to not risk being captured again. Now it seems that it was the wrong thing to do."

Harry seemed deep in thought. His eyes were staring down at his feet, his hands clutching the mattress tightly. But he had been listening, and spoke as soon as Remus had stopped, his voice low and quiet.

"I am angry that Sirius had to live his life with the Wizarding community against him and that he had to spend twelve years behind bars of that disgusting place. He was ripped of the wonderful and prosperous life that he deserved, and was refused to defend what he believed in. I feel disgusted at myself, for always putting my needs before his. I was more concerned that he was in my life, then by the fact that he needed freedom and space. I was not the friend to him that my father was, and I feel guilt in that respect."

Remus pulled himself up to Harry, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, allowing him to cry freely against him.

"Harry, James and Sirius were best friends. Sirius is your godfather, you his godson. The relationship is similar, but still different. You were not expected to behave like James. Sirius was to look after you and play with you. There was supposed to be fun and happiness between you, but never the same strength in the relationship like there as between James and Sirius. And no, that does not mean that Sirius meant more to James then you, or vice versa. Sirius would not want you to feel this way. You must believe that Harry."

Harry did not speak, but he gave Remus' hand a quick squeeze to show he understood. Although he was having problems digesting such information, it did make sense. He guessed that his grief was trying to prevent that information from seeping in. It was taking control of him. Of course, the information would soon strike him firmly. He just had to be patient and wait for that magical and momentous moment to occur.

"Do you wish that you knew something about Sirius, or wish that you had had the chance to tell him something?" asked Tonks slowly. She was quite surprised when she heard Harry's voice speak up first. It seemed stronger, but this time there was a doubt in his words, as if he was not sure how to word his thoughts.

"I sometimes worry that Sirius was never proud of me…" His voice was shrinking almost to a whisper. "Sometimes, I… I wonder if I was a disappointment to him. I never told him just how much he meant to me, how important he was to me. I want him to know. There seems nothing more important to me now than him knowing exactly how much he has influenced and changed my life."

"Sirius could never be more proud of you Harry!" spoke Remus surely. There was a confidence in his voice that caused Harry to move his head from his shoulder and look into his eyes. "Sirius knew how much you cared, how much you loved him. That was why he worried about you so. He was also worried that if something should happen to him, you would do something stupid, or something he thought was stupid, like go and attempt a rescue. I know sometimes it might seem that he was disappointed, but for twelve long years he had to live knowing that his decisions killed his best friend. He was not ready to care for someone. He went into prison when he was still at a joking-around-with-friend's stage. His life stopped when he went in, and started once more when he came out. He tried to resume from where he left off. And I believe he did an amazingly good job of acting the fatherly figure."

"So do I," murmured Harry with a small hint of a smile, obviously remembering some cherished memory. "So do I, but what about you Remus?"

"Me?" He seemed doubtful for a second. "I am not sure what I doubt," he started uncertainly. "I sometimes doubt that I did enough to save Sirius. I sometimes doubt that I was the friend I should have been to him."

"You did all you could," spoke Harry. "Perhaps we both think that we could have done more to save Sirius, like not have kept him so locked up. He might not have been so bitter against Kreacher than..."

"And of course you were the friend Sirius always wanted," spoke Tonks. "You and Harry were the two most important things in his life. Harry said that he could feel Sirius is missing, and although you both didn't have as much time to be with Sirius as you would like, he still knew how much you both meant to him. Like you Harry, you know just how much Ron and Hermione mean to you, and you both know how much you mean to each other."

They smiled at her gratefully. She was doing a wonderful job.

"Why don't you like to speak of Sirius?"

"It hurts," answered Harry uncomfortably with a small twitch. Tonks noticed this.

"Anything else Harry?"

He squirmed and looked around the room as if for inspiration.

"I'm not sure," he spoke slowly, cautiously. "I can't figure it out. I mean Sirius came to rescue me and my friends. He died trying to save us. Why should I not want to talk about him?" He sighed. "I mean I don't think that Sirius would want to be known as some hero, but I am sure that he wouldn't be forgotten."

Tonks looked at him with sympathy.

"Most people don't know the answer to that question. Most will look at a photo, and cry because they remember good times that they and their friends have had. They see that photo and suddenly they realise that they will have no more good times with that person. Talking is similar. Some people will talk and break down, so to avoid that, they try not to talk about it at all. But time will heal as it usually does, and some people believe that the person who has died is not lost forever but is simply waiting for them. Others believe, not in an afterlife but, that there is nothing after death, which means that fear and anger and happiness do not exist. They can accept that the person has passed on and no longer has to feel the pains that life can bring."

"Do you think that Sirius has anything to look forward to in death?" asked Remus uncertainly.

"Perhaps… Perhaps he will get to see James again. Perhaps he will not have to live knowing that the world is against him."

Remus nodded. "Perhaps he will not have to worry about the war with Voldemort any longer."

"Who do you blame for his death?" asked Tonks. She had a strange feeling that there would be much guilt involved with the answering of this question. But she felt terrible for having to ask it. She could never know if she was helping things or just making everything so much worse. Harry looked at Remus, who shrugged. There was, however, a look of pain upon his face.

"I am not sure. Myself for small things I guess but I guess that many are blaming themselves in certain ways. It doesn't seem important to me. Sirius died, and blaming is going to do very little to console me."

"I…agree in a w-way," stuttered Harry. "But I still think that you can feel better if you blame other people. You take the guilt from yourself and place it alongside someone else, convincing yourself that it is their entire fault, and that it has nothing whatsoever to do with you. I am blaming myself, Dumbledore, Snape, Kreacher, Bellatrix and Voldemort."

"That is a lot of people!" exclaimed a shocked Tonks. "Why?"

"I am blaming myself for not studying Occlumency harder. I am blaming Dumbledore for keeping Sirius locked up in an effort to keep him safe. Snape is to blame for not being the most helpful man alive during Occlumency _and_ for provoking Sirius. Kreacher is to blame of course for betraying Sirius to the Malfoy's. Bellatrix obviously as she sent the curse at Sirius, and Voldemort, for using Sirius to draw me to the Department of Mysteries."

Remus looked at him strangely. "I don't think you can really blame Snape or Kreacher or Voldemort. Snape taught you, and if you didn't learn that is not Snape's fault. You can't blame yourself and Snape. It is because you didn't know Occlumency that Voldemort was able to exploit you, and Kreacher was technically following an order, even if it was not meant to be so. I am sorry if this sounds harsh to you Harry. You wouldn't believe how guilty I feel talking to you like this. But if we are going to blame all our problems on other people, then we won't learn much throughout our lives. It is through learning from our mistakes that we become better people, and that just won't happen if we make our problems, other people's problems. I really am sorry."

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. He knew that what Dumbledore had said was true, and so was what Remus had just said. Snape had taught him, and he hadn't learnt. He could have consulted books if he didn't like the way Snape did it, and he could have at least _tried_ to do what Snape asked. '_The door opens both ways,'_ he thought. '_I didn't learn when I could have. I can't expect to have every person treat me right. No one can really. Life doesn't work like that.'_ He could blame Snape for provoking Sirius, but had Dumbledore been telling the truth about that too? Had Sirius let it slide? Harry remembered the downcast look on Sirius' face, but he doubted that Sirius had come to save him to prove Snape wrong. Harry had to believe that Sirius was there to do the right thing. To rescue he and his friends. He had to believe it. He knew what his father had done to Snape. Not too mention what Sirius had done. He squirmed guiltily at these thoughts about Sirius. He groaned to himself when he thought that he wasn't helping. Snape had found him with his wand pointed at Malfoy last year; it would have looked most similar to him. And as much as he hated to admit it, hadn't Snape checked with headquarters to see if Sirius was ok? He hadn't ignored Harry's warning, and after that he had even tried to discover what had happened to Harry. Harry knew he had felt pleasure at blaming it all on Snape, but he guessed that he had just been taking the blame away from himself. He knew he usually felt better when he told someone about what was bothering him, and blaming Snape must have taken away some of that guilt, but yet he had hated Snape so much at the end of last year.

"I understand Remus," he murmured, not being able to help a tear dripping from his face. He bowed his head, refusing to meet Remus' or Tonk's eyes. "I guess I shouldn't really blame Snape after what they did to him." He shuddered again at accusing his two dead fatherly figures. He felt Remus' arms around him.

"I know what it is like Harry, accusing the dead. I made a joke that involved Sirius just last week and I felt quite guilty after saying it. Don't worry Harry. They won't mind. They love you too much. I know what we did to Snape was wrong, and I am sure that they do to, even if they won't admit it. It has crossed my mind that it might have been the way Snape was treated that caused him to go to the Dark side."

Harry was surprised that he was beginning to cope with constant mention of Sirius. The tears were becoming less and less and he felt like he had just achieved some form of small, yet important victory. He was gaining control over himself once more. He felt as if someone had just lifted a heavy blanket from over his mind, but his face felt sore and irritated from crying. He looked over at Tonks. She was looking at him intently.

"What was going on in you head then Harry?" she asked.

Harry squirmed again and Remus released him. "I've been blaming Snape to get over my own guilt. And he has walked in on moments when I have been acting like my father did to him. I guess I can't be surprised that Snape isn't exactly kind to me."

Tonks nodded. "Well Harry, each of us makes mistakes, and not a one of us is perfect. But you can learn from what you've done wrong and try to improve the type of person you are. But I doubt that you need to change very much. You are quite an amazing young man, and I am sure that you had a reason for cursing or threatening someone in front of Snape. Still… I don't exactly think that Snape would make the best of friends… Don't worry about it. But although we have just talked extensively about Sirius, you must still expect to feel upset. Some days you will wake up and feel terrible, some times you will come to a place and receive some strong memory of your godfather and maybe break down. But time heals everything, and you will soon come to see that you did everything you could. And Remus here will definitely be there to help you. Don't worry about a thing ok? I hope you are feeling a little better though. It is getting late."

Harry nodded and smiled. He did feel better.

"What about you Remus?" asked Tonks looking at him with a smile.

"The best I've been since he died Tonks. You did quite an amazing job."

"Why thankyou! And if there is anything more that either of you would like to discuss, just feel free to ask. In the mean time, try and think about the good things you have done with Sirius. Eventually you should be able to remember those things with happiness and pride, which will honour Sirius' memory. Of course that could take time so you may want to do it when you're alone or with some one who you don't mind seeing you cry. Of course this is just the way I would do it. I don't expect you to listen to me. We all deal with death differently. Anyway, that's enough of that. We should all get some sleep. Tomorrow we have quite a big day. Harry, we are here to take you on a little trip. Get you out of this house if you will. We are going to Diagon Alley, just the three of us."

"Diagon Alley?" he questioned. Tonks heard the worry in his voice.

"No don't worry. I'm serious. It _will_ just be the three of us. And yes, Diagon Alley is quite safe. The place is being watched very carefully at the moment. It has weaknesses, but it also has strengths. And here, this is a sweet from Fred and George that will change your appearance for half an hour. Before the end of each half hour, take another sweet and you will not have any problems. No one will be able to recognise you or cancel the effects of the spell. You will resemble a different person until the effect wears off. Take it tomorrow morning before we leave."

Tonks and Remus stood, stretching slowly. Remus conjured up some mattresses and bedding for Tonks and himself, before conjuring up some iced water for Harry to drink. Tonks and Remus talked extensively to Harry about what had been occurring since the end of the school term. Well there was actually very little to tell. Voldemort had of course been hiding after the loss of Death Eaters and such. The Order had mainly been readying defences and help Fudge prepare the Ministry fore more attacks. Harry was pleased that they were discussing certain topics with him. Tonks was first to slip off to sleep, Harry following soon after. Remus sighed when he realised he was talking to himself. He gave a yawn and looked over towards Harry in his bed. A smile crept across his face as he realised that he and Harry had most probably been through the worst of it. He fell asleep, welcoming the dreams of their new home. Harry and he were sitting side by side on a leafy green lawn, laughing and drinking to their hearts content…

-

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Harry woke to quiet whispers and the sound of a raging television downstairs. Obviously the Dursley's had arrived home late last night. He looked towards the window, catching a glimpse of a deep blue sky. A bird flew past, letting out a shrill call as it headed for the next-door-neighbours flowering trees. Harry propped himself up against his pillow, causing Tonks and Remus to look over at him from his desk where they were talking. Remus had donned on some dark blue robes, Tonks a deep cream. She threw some of his own black robes towards him, catching him in the head.

"Hey!" he called with a laugh tossing his pillow towards them and knocking the lamp from his desk. The stairs creaked, Harry groaned, and the door shuddered.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing in there!"

"We'll handle this!" whispered Tonks transforming her clothes into professional looking office wear. Remus followed suit. Tonk's green hair shrunk and hung around her shoulders. It was a heavy shade of brown that reminded Harry of the dark brown shoe polish his Uncle used. It was heavily lined with blonde streaks. She winked at Harry.

"This is my natural hair colour, well not the streaks, but the brown. I put streaks in a few years ago and have kept it like that." Harry smiled at her.

"I like it. You look great."

"Why thank you Mr Potter!"

Remus turned and smiled. "If you two are done flirting let's get underway."

Tonks and Harry scowled at him and he tried not to laugh as he opened the door.

"Good morning!" spoke Remus thrusting out his hand. Tonks had slicked back his hair with a tap of her wand. He reminded Harry of an older, brown-haired Draco Malfoy. "We are teachers from the boy's school. We are here to take him out and teach him a thing or two about manners."

"Really?" asked Uncle Vernon, his face was splitting into a wide grin of approval. "Excellent! But what was that noise? Disciplining are we?"

"Err…" searched Remus slowly. "We prefer to say that he tripped over his own feet."

"Oh of course," said Uncle Vernon. "I bet some people must be discrete. Well you are better then most kinds of err… you-know, but if I get one waft of err…magic," he whispered looking around as if someone was watching, "straight into the bad books you go! Understand?"

"You have made yourself crystal clear! Hurry up boy!" Remus snarled at Harry strolling past Uncle Vernon.

"Yes sir!" said Harry smartly trying not to laugh. He followed close behind. Remus _could_ just have pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon and taken Harry out, but this seemed much more fun. Wizards pointed their wands at people all the time. This was much more interesting. Besides being in Uncle Vernon's good books could have its advantages. Uncle Vernon wasn't likely to bow down to a wizard even if they did point their wand at him.

They walked out the front door and when they finally reached Mrs Figg's house they just burst out laughing.

"That was great!" said Harry.

Tonks and Remus grinned at him and changed their appearances back. Harry slipped the robes, which he had been carrying in his arms, over his baggy clothing. When his head emerged, it was still plastered with a gleeful smile.

"So Harry," spoke Remus through a laugh. "Let's go spend a day at Diagon Alley. Oh and guess what? We're travelling by your favourite magical method!"

Harry groaned. "Floo powder?"

"Right in one," Remus laughed, "Right in one." Tonks giggled.

Harry shook his head and followed the two towards the fireplace.

"Have fun Harry!" called Mrs Figg from the stairs as he popped a sweet into his mouth. He grinned at her and gave a quick wave.

He felt, different somehow. Lighter in a way. Like an autumn leaf finally loosing itself from the confines of something great and firm and strong. It slowly spins and twirls making a path for itself, falling. The wind catches it and it hovers downwards, floating upon the crystal clutches of a lake, the ripples growing and then slowly receding into nothingness. He felt free. He felt clean.

-


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Two – Diagon Alley**

-

A tall boy with wavy brown hair and grey eyes fell from the fireplace, throwing his arms out to catch himself before falling to the ash covered floor. A young, but exhausted looking man appeared beside him on his right, and a beautiful young witch appeared on his left. They had appeared inside the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was still quite dark and shabby, but it was nonetheless quite hospitable. The old, bald barman greeted them with some excitement.

"Remus!" he cried, shaking his hand earnestly. "I haven't seen you in quite some time. How are you? How are you?"

"Good Tom good. I believe you have met Nymphadora Tonks before?"

"Yes quite briefly late last year before Christmas I believe. It is nice to see you again Tonks."

Tonks, who was glaring at Remus for the use of her first name, turned and smiled, letting him wring her hand.

"And who is this young lad?" asked Tom looking between the two.

"This," spoke Remus clapping a hand upon Harry's shoulder, "is a distant cousin of Tonks here, named Harry Tonks. He has not been to Diagon Alley before so while he is visiting us we though we'd take him on a day out. We also have to pick up some school books for Albus Dumbledore."

"Pleased to meet you!" exclaimed Tom shaking Harry's hand energetically. "Well if you need anything, you know where to find me, but I will let you get on your way then. Have a delightful day!"

Remus and Tonks steered Harry through the pub and into the courtyard. Remus took out his wand, taking a quick look at the wall and then touching a brick with his wand. The archway grew before them and Harry caught a glimpse of Diagon Alley. It was a busy day, but maybe that was because of the large number of Aurors that appeared to be patrolling about. Harry recognised Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley quite near the gate, and the pair gave the three of them a quick nod. Remus leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear.

"We will go eat a spot of breakfast first. We have cleaned you up, but now we need to start feeding you some decent meals."

Harry nodded and followed closely behind the two as they led him over towards a brightly painted shop. The walls were yellow and gleaming, white plastic tables were crowed beneath a deep green shade cloth. Bees were eagerly flying in and out of flowers. Tonks found them a nice secluded table in a distant corner and before long a pink-clothed waitress bustled over towards them.

"Morning," said the waitress with a smile. "Some of you may be familiar with this drill." She placed three heavy plates upon the table. "Just speak the name of the food you wish to eat, and we will have it appear upon your plate as soon as possible. I will be around later so that you may pay the bill." She gave a quick flash of her white teeth, set the final pieces of cutlery upon the table, and disappeared to talk to a group of customers who had just crowded in.

Harry was hungry, and had soon ordered enough food for two or three people. He grinned down at his plate, scooped up a fork and knife and lowered them towards a tasty looking sausage. He was just enjoying the taste of a nice piece of toast when he felt eyes upon him. He looked up. Tonks and Remus were staring at him, their mouths open slightly.

"What?" he asked them.

"Err...Harry you just ate two eggs, three sausages, two slices of bacon, a tomato, and a piece of toast in just over two minutes."

He shrugged. "So?"

"Well unless you're careful you might make yourself sick."

Harry frowned. "But I'm hungry."

"Perhaps you are, but you'll still make yourself sick. Slow down a little hey? The food isn't going anywhere."

Harry sighed and nodded, looking back down towards the piece of unfinished toast in his hand. He smeared it with a little bit of extra marmalade and resumed eating, slowly. He ate such small pieces that Tonks was soon trying to stifle her laughter.

"Yes?" asked Harry innocently. Remus was looking at him with raised eyebrows, but a grin soon slipped over his face. He lay down his fork and knife.

"Right, well I just remembered a rather amusing story. You are behaving like your father once did. Usually he only did it during tea time, as there were no classes afterwards to be late for. One morning however, he was eating slowly at breakfast, and we were looking at watches in alarm. We were going to be very late. You father finally finished and he made a show of wiping the very last crumbs from his plate. He looked up at us then, pretending that he hadn't known we were there.

"What are you doing here?" he asks slyly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Sirius had this really strange look of confusion on his face.

"_We_ should be in class James," he says slowly, "but you are taking your sweet time eating breakfast!"

He just smiles and this real look of innocence creeps across his face.

"Me? Oh I don't have to go to class yet. I am waiting here for Madam Hooch. She needs to speak to me about some misconduct or such."

At first we just look at each other, shocked. Then we realise that we are ten minutes late – for transfiguration. James insisted that he couldn't let his friends walk to class alone. He laughed at us all the way and then stood outside the door trying to stop his laughter as McGonagall bellowed her lungs out at us. He had this real grin of triumph upon his face when he wandered back in later on. Sirius was not happy. He just had to get James back, so the next morning at breakfast, he had charmed every single plate in the room, to wait until it was filled up, and then, to fly at James." Remus laughed holding his sides with glee. "You should have seen your father. Eggs, spaghetti, ketchup all over his clothes and to top it all off, Sirius charmed a jug of pumpkin juice to empty itself over his untidy black hair. But then guess what?" Tonks had stuffed a fist into her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Harry thought that unless Remus stopped soon, he was going to crack one or two ribs. He was having trouble breathing. "The owl post came. I was watching Sirius, and James was making his way over to him to give a yelling of a life time, but Sirius was looking between James and his owl, and I knew what was about to happen. He told his owl to attack him, to go and have a free feed. Peter and I gave a look at each other, and then we did the same. Now when the other owls saw that three were having a feast, they all decided to join in. They attacked him, and he had to run from the hall with owls trying to get a beak to the food on him. I heard that he made it back to the common room in record time."

Tonks shrill laughter was earning the glares of several customers. Harry was laughing freely now too, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle it as much as possible.

"You're father was so angry at Sirius that he charmed numerous gravy pots to attack him. And so began the great food fight of Hogwarts. The two were at it for just over a month, and during that time, most people avoided the food hall at all costs. You wouldn't believe the number of detentions the two earned that year. I believe they stopped their fighting when someone dumped two pots of white sauce over their heads and then dropped the pots, knocking them unconscious."

Tonks looked at him and so did Harry.

"It was you, wasn't it?" they both said simultaneously. Remus looked at them both and blushed. He laughed.

"I wanted to be able to eat breakfast in peace. Once I tried to go in there and ignore their food fight but I ended up getting hit with about twenty half-eaten sausages." Harry laughed.

"Well I didn't think it was very funny," said Remus with a grin.

"You know the picture of twenty half-eaten sausages smacking someone in the head does seem rather hilarious," spoke Tonks with a giggle. Breakfast was half forgotten, not that anyone was really hungry anymore. Harry absent-mindedly heard Remus muttering a spell but ignored it. He saw a light in his eyes as he looked at the plates around the table, still dotted with the remains of food. Harry slid to the floor just as his plate of half eaten eggs and bacon flew towards his face. He heard it swipe at his head and it stopped in mid flight, falling towards the floor. Remus stopped it before it hit, suspending the plate and remains of food in the air. Obviously he had cast a shield charm, to prevent the plate from hitting other patrons. Tonks had not been so lucky. She had still been laughing so had received a face full and now Harry was laughing furiously as she jumped up, egg dripping from her face, and began launching pieces of toast at Remus. He however, simply cast up a shield and laughed at her, watching as the pieces of toast fell to the table. Harry noticed that numerous patrons had gathered around to watch the spectacle and others had left altogether to avoid getting involved. Harry rolled back to the floor as Remus's plate flew towards him. Tonks obviously wasn't happy about his laughter. The plate clipped his shoulder and left a stain of ketchup upon his robes.

"Sorry Tonks," he said trying to stop.

"How come your plate didn't hit you?" she asked bitterly. "Remus taking sides is he?"

"_I_ had stopped laughing and could see what Remus was planning a second before it happened." He turned to Remus. "That's why you told us that story didn't you? You wanted our guard down didn't you?

Remus grinned. "Would I do that?"

"You rotten, sneaky little…little…" seethed Tonks searching for the right word. "Just you wait. I will get you back one of these days!"

Remus just laughed, making sure that their table was clean and the food was on he plates and not the floor. He pushed some coins down upon the table, and the three walked from the store.

-

Remus and Tonks insisted that they go someplace quiet. Harry wasn't sure why, but Remus seemed to be acting rather nervous. Tonks was looking at him pityingly and he could hear the two whispering. He tried to hear what they were saying, but the only words he captured were "Sirius" and "Gringotts." Harry followed them as they strode purposefully through a dank alleyway and to a small park. It was quite a breathtaking sight. A crystal clear lake sat in the middle of the park, small boats weaving their way in and out of each other over the surface. Trees towered up high above it, the green leaves waving merrily down at them. Harry caught sight of a squirrel as it scampered across a branch. They found a park bench and sat down and for a moment they just sat in silence, admiring the beauty of nature. The sun shone down through the leaves, creating light rays in which the dust swirled merrily. Harry fixed his vision upon an army of ants as they carried small morsels of food or such along in their pincers or upon their backs. He heard Remus sigh and looked over at him. Remus had been searching his face for some time.

"Harry," he started. The nervousness was clearly evident in his voice. "There are some things about Sirius that we must still discuss."

Harry looked away and focused upon the small gurgling stream that flowed effortlessly into the lake. Why did Remus have to do this to him now? He had been doing so well today, but now he felt a familiar prickle behind his eyes. He urged it away, clenching his muscles.

"I know this is hard Harry. I will make it quick."

Harry allowed himself a quick nod, and let Tonks rub his hand gently. He looked over at Remus. He appeared to be watching the boats glide across the confines of the lake. Harry looked back down towards the stream, concentrating upon the water skipping across stones and pebbles.

"Firstly, there is the matter of Sirius' will. Dumbledore likes everyone who is apart of the order to have such things in their possession and taken care of. He even asks us to write letters to all we wish in the even that we might err…pass away."

Harry felt a tear escape and quickly reached up to brush it away. He turned and saw that Remus was offering him a small envelope. He looked at it intently for a moment, but he could not bring himself to take it. _Sirius is not dead. He is fighting to get back out from that veil. All I have to do is get back there and help him out. If I take this, it means he is dead. He can't be. How can someone be taken, who hasn't experienced life like they deserve. He must not be dead. No one would take him like that. It wasn't his time. It isn't fair…_

Tonks, who was sitting between the pair, took the envelope from Remus. She twirled it in her fingers and placed a hand under Harry's chin, pulling his head up and around so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Sirius died Harry. Maybe he did not deserve death, but this letter shows that he was prepared to have it happen. Remus had trouble opening his own letter. It took time, but he did it. Remember, Sirius has not left us entirely." She placed a hand against his heart. "He is here Harry. Those who we love never truly leave us, for we remember them in our hearts and in our mind. Wherever you go, he will be with you. Just remember that. He would want you to be happy. If you died, wouldn't you want him to be happy? Honour his memory Harry. It is all you can do."

She offered him the envelope. Harry gulped, reaching out a trembling hand. He grasped it slowly, tentatively, as if it would explode at any moment. Remus reached across Tonks and grasped his hand.

"Remember Harry. We are here for you. Don't forget that Sirius loved you. Don't forget that we love you."

Without looking at the envelope, Harry slid his finger beneath the seal. He heard it break beneath him, and he reached inside, grasping a thick sheet of parchment. Slowly and carefully he pulled it out, closing his eyes momentarily and receiving a flashing memory of Sirius leaning over the parchment, his quill moving swiftly back and forwards as he wrote the letter. He let out a choke and opened his eyes. Remus gave his knee a squeeze. Harry began to read.

_Hello Harry... _("Sirius," choked out Harry. "Sirius…")

_I do not know what I am supposed to do. Remus tells me that I should just write with your feelings being my greatest concern, but that hasn't really helped me. I guess you would be feeling quite upset, I know that I would be if I were in your position. I understand that part, but I am unsure about what I should be doing to help you get through it._

_I hope that you have been taking care of yourself and that those Dursley's have been treating you right. I swear if I hadn't given them all a good kick before I passed away, then I was unable to achieve all that I wanted to do with my life. Things have been rather boring here lately. I have been cleaning up the place for quite some time now, with very little help, and I would have to say that it is the best it has ever looked. What I would really love to do is have the place painted. No ghastly wallpaper or anything, but just some nice clean paint. Some nice comfortable carpets and some deep leather couches would go nicely in front of the fire too. I think that I should be able to handle it with the money I have. Kreacher is being a pain as always, trying to steal back things I want to throw out. Of all the house elves I could have had, I had to get a disobedient one who is half-crazy. I think, however, that I am slowly gaining upon him. The werewolf has just told me to start writing properly! Whoever I tell here just laughs at me Harry! Maybe you can help me out. Just the other day the dear man decided he would perform a nice tripping charm on me as I was always boasting about how agile I am when in my dog form. I would fly from my room and down the stairs at breakneck speed. It is very exhilarating. Remus wanted to see if I was as agile as I said, but the stupid fool never for one second thought that I might not decide to use my Animagus form that day. Hence how I ended up at the bottom of the stairs with numerous bruises and a very sore back. Hopefully I died doing something more heroic. Hundreds of people at my funeral crying their eyes out... On second thoughts I hope I died tripping down the stairs. Yes, yes Remus, I will start writing better from this point. Sorry Harry, but if I just get into the swing of things I find I can just pour out my heart onto the paper._

_I would not have seen myself writing something like this. Albus has asked me, and every member of the Order for that matter, to write letters to certain people in the event of my death. I wish I knew what to say Harry. If you are reading this, then it means I have had to leave you. The very thought sends a chill down my spine. If my death has meant you living, then I was all for me dieing. I am a part of the Order, Harry, so that I may protect what I love and what I believe in. I believe in freedom Harry, and happiness and laughter. And I love you. I know you have done much Harry but I still consider you a child. You have missed out on many of the wonderful things in life. I know very little about Muggle life, but even though you lived in that place for ten years, I feel that you have not had the chance to experience that world either. I would love to be able to see you grow up Harry, without the troubles and worries that you always seem to be going through. I have not really ever seriously considered raising a family, but you have become a son to me. I know we have our differences and I know that sometimes I treat you incorrectly, but I still love you dearly, and if I was too have a son, it is someone like you who I would like him to become._

_Remember not to cut yourself off from your friends. They are there for you and some will be most eager to help you through whatever it is that you are feeling. Remus is one such person, who will be suffering as much as you are. I want to see you happy as soon as possible Harry. James and I, monitored by the watchful eye of Lily, will be trying to find some way to send hexes to you if you are not happy as soon as possible. So if you are still grieving I suggest you see Remus as soon as possible. And tell him the same thing I have just said because I never wrote it in his letter. I wish you all the best in life, and I ask you to try your hardest to learn whatever you can, especially if it helps you to avoid being framed by dirty, sneaky, rotten little rats. Bastard! Please ignore that Harry. Ok then, I would also like you to help Remus with this, and I hope that you allow him to help you. If you feel that you would like to talk to a female, I recommend Mrs Weasley, but if you don't feel that you can talk to you best friends mother, then Nymphadora Tonks, nice name that, will be another option. And yes, Nymphadora, you can't kill me because I am already dead. Sorry about that Harry. I know I may seem insensitive in this letter but I am trying my best. Perhaps I should throw this in the trash, but for some reason I don't think I should. Once more I wish you all the best Harry. I'll say hello to your parents for you, sorry if that hurt, and I'll tell them how much you love and miss them. I love you Harry, with all my heart and you are one of the greatest things that has ever occurred to me. You will always be the son that I never had Harry, and don't forget that I am proud of you. You have nothing to prove to me. It has been the greatest pleasure being able to name you as my godson. I am sorry that I never had the chance to house you; well at least I don't think I have had the chance, and I am sorry that I have had to leave you and hurt you so. I love you Harry, and don't worry, I know you love me too..._

_That was a little more sensitive I hope. Yes indeed who would have thought my heart could have felt such things. Thankyou Harry for giving me something to love in life. You helped me through the times I have had out of Azkaban. Oh and here's a hot tip Harry. Watch out for that place, and also for sneaky little rats with only nine toes..._

_Ok Harry, this is the easy part for me. I just have to write what it is I am going to give you. Ok well firstly there is money. Well I don't know how much you get; I guess that whatever is left. I have given lots away already so you get the remaining amount, probably more then anyone else, except perhaps Remus. So the sooner I die the sooner you get rich. Damn, ignore that part Harry. I have lots of photos here from when we were young children, some of you too actually, and if I am dead I won't need them so there you are. And, we also made numerous notes about when we were studying to be Animagus. We couldn't keep the library books out all the time because people would get suspicious, so if you ever decide to become one, that should help. And Harry as much as I would like you to become an illegal Animagus, I strongly recommend that unless you plan to do it with friends, that you don't do it, unless you are being taught by a professional. In other words, don't study alone! There we go nice and simple. What else? Actually come to think of it...I wonder if it is still there...hmm...I'll go check. Err...sorry about that Harry. Just wrote aloud what I was thinking. Just give me a second...Right I'm back and yes guess what? It is still there. What is there you may ask, and I shall tell you. I, Sirius Black, am going to give you, Harry Potter, you're very first flying vehicle! Yes that's right, my motorbike. It flies. And you might not be able to remember it, but Hagrid borrowed it to fly you to Albus Dumbledore over 14 years ago. It is in storage now, but soon will come to you. And Buckbeak will also be given over to you, and I recommend you give him to Hagrid to look after, unless you have the suitable space. Buckbeak shouldn't be cooped up forever._

_Ok that is everything then Harry. So this letter is now coming to an end. And I must say that I have rather enjoyed writing it. It is an interesting thing to write this kind of letter. And Harry I meant everything I said. I was not just saying it. I was dead serious. Dead serious? Hmm interesting...Dead Sirius? Well, well, well. I mean sorry Harry. Shouldn't be cracking jokes about my death. Sorry once more for leaving you. I miss you already. I love you._

_Your godfather forever_

_Sirius Black_

Harry sniffed and raised a hand to his eyes. He brought them back down, looking at the tears running down the lines of his fingers. Tonks and Remus were looking at him, staying silent, and letting him have his moment. Harry raised his head and looked through the shining rays of the sun. A few white clouds dotted the blue sky.

"Thankyou Sirius," murmured Harry. "I will not forget you."

He looked over towards Remus and gave a smile. Remus thought he looked strange, his eyes watering, a smile slipping across his face. His cheeks were red, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"I am alright," he whispered pressing the letter into Remus' hands. "You can read this letter."

He stood, leaving Remus to it, and walked towards the smooth calm lake. Harry knelt, scooping water up into his hands, watching it drip through the crack of his fingers as he raised his hands to his face and cleaned off his tears. He looked back up; wiping his glasses down, and saw a young boy placing a boat in the water. The boy sat down, and looked at the boat. It began to move. It weaved in and out of the others and then came to a rest back in front of the boy who looked up and saw Harry watching him.

"Did you do that?" asked Harry. The boy looked at him quizzically. "Move the boat I mean?"

He nodded. "Haven't you ever seen a mind-controlled vehicle before?"

"Mind-controlled?" questioned Harry amazed.

The boy nodded. "That's right. Instead of using a remote, like the Muggles do, we use our mind. You can use a wand if you want to. All you do is _think_ about where you want the boat to go and it is off. Do you want to try moving one?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"OK just concentrate on the boat, and _imagine_ that it is moving somewhere." Harry knelt down beside him and pictured the red sailed, yellow based boat moving to the rock he could see underwater. The boat moved! Of course, it also tried to go beneath the water.

"Stop!" laughed the boy. "Try to imagine it going to a spot on _top_ of the water."

Harry grinned and tried once more. He concentrated on moving the boat next to another. It worked.

"Good," said the boy. "Now try weaving, without stopping the boat."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then decided how he would do it. He would imagine the boat moving to one point, and just before it stopped would imagine another point. He tried it. The boat slowed down slightly as it got close to the points but it didn't stop.

"Very nice," spoke the boy as Harry brought the boat back towards them. "All you have to do is work on stopping it from slowing down, and then you can concentrate on doing everything quickly."

With that the boat shot back out into the lake, dodging and weaving among other boats. It began to head towards them before turning at the last second. An anchor fell to the sandy bed of the lake and caused the boat to stop. Harry applauded and the boy blushed.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Ian York."

"Going to Hogwarts this year?"

He nodded eagerly. "Do you go?"

Harry nodded.

"This will be my sixth year."

"So will I see you there then?"

"You sure will! What do your parents do?"

"My mother works in the Ministry for the Department of Magical Transportation and my Dad works in a store here in Diagon Alley. He sells these boats actually and a number of other useful trinkets. I guess you could call it a toy store. Mum was in Ravenclaw and Dad was in Hufflepuff."

"I think I might go visit your Dad and get a boat of my own. Are they expensive?"

The boy nodded his head. "I don't really know much about money, but my Dad always says that they are quite expensive and that I should be careful with mine. There aren't just boats though. There are things like Muggle aeroplanes, flying carpets, broomsticks, birds and even monkeys." He laughed. "I could take you there if you want?"

"That is very kind of you," smiled Harry. "But I don't know if I will be going there yet. Let me give it some thought. It was nice meeting you though Ian."

"You too," the boy replied politely. "So, see you at Hogwarts?"

"Yes I'll see you there."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder, stood up and walked back to Tonks and Remus. They looked up at him as he approached.

"You ok Harry?" asked Remus with concern. Harry nodded and indicated his letter.

"You read it?" They both nodded. Remus smiled.

"I guess he really did know what to say in the end."

"An amusing but very sweet letter," said Tonks, "but did _you_ like it Harry, or were you hoping for more?"

Harry shook his head. "It was perfect. It was Sirius that is for sure. He took away my doubts and I know he was ready for death if need be."

"I got that message too," spoke Remus with understanding.

"Yes," said Harry smiling at him. "I'm glad that it helped you as well." Remus nodded and Tonks smiled at the two of them. "Well Remus, seeing as you two are doing quite well, why don't we move onto the next thing regarding Sirius?"

Harry looked at her. _There was more!_ Remus was the one that caught his attention however when he shifted uncomfortably. He patted the space beside him, motioning for Harry to sit down.

"Err...well now that Sirius is dead there umm...there remains a vacancy in the position of your carer. Of course, legally, the Dursley's are still your guardians, but the Ministry often disregards this as you are a wizard and there are undoubtedly more capable people to take care of you. They are in fact, willing to let someone else become your guardian.

Harry looked up in disbelief.

"I can leave them? I can really leave the Dursley's?"

"Err…well no not exactly. Dumbledore still remains defiant that you must return to the Dursley's at least once a year. I am not sure what length of time he expects you to stay with them, hopefully no more than a month, but yes you will still have to see them."

"Oh, well I guess if it is for the best. But who is my guardian?"

""Err...well...well I have volunteered for the position but if you don't want me to..." he trailed off.

"You're _joking_ right? You mean _you_ are going to be legally responsible for me?"

Remus nodded glumly. "Well…that was the plan, but –"

"– but that is wonderful! I can't believe it!"

Remus turned to him eagerly. "You're saying _yes_," he replied as if it was the very last answer he had expected. Something suddenly clicked in Harry's head however.

"But…but we would have to stay at Grimmauld Place wouldn't we?" He couldn't go back there. Not yet.

"Well, that was going to be the plan. Sirius did leave the place in my possession. It was his will that stopped the Malfoy family from getting it. That and the fact that Fudge isn't so eager to co-operate with Lucius any more."

"Oh well ok then."

"Look Harry, if it means that much to you, I can always try and get us a nice little place somewhere."

"No, no, it is fine. You have had to stay in that place. If you are there with me, I am sure I will be fine. I am sure that I can manage."

Remus beamed at him. "That's the spirit Harry." He looked over at Tonks, amazed. "Tonks! I did it! I actually did it!"

She laughed at him.

"Remus has been worrying about this conversation ever since Dumbledore mentioned the position was available. He is a bit soft to be a wolf I was thinking!"

Remus glared at her. "You have seen me at my best Tonks. Just you wait till the full moon passes overhead. Then, you will see what this wolf can do!" He laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Anyway Harry," said Remus reaching out to grasp his hand and pull him to his feet. "All we have to do now is pay Gringotts a quick visit and smooth all this over ok?"

Harry nodded and shrugged. "I guess that is fine by me."

-

They walked towards Gringotts in silence. Both Remus and Harry were delighted and that was affecting Tonks profusely. She was almost skipping along and would quite often give her fingers a sudden click or give a slight hum while they walked. Harry shook his head at her and she winked. Gringotts stood as tall and as white as ever. The goblins greeted the three as they walked through the doorways. The closer Harry got to the counter, the worse he started to feel. Sirius' will was about to be fulfilled and he was about to gain money he didn't want. He wondered if it was possible to give it away. '_Think of Remus,' _he thought. _'Remus is my new guardian and is giving me a place to stay whenever I am able.' _

Tonks walked to a free goblin and leant over the counter to talk to him.

"Good morning," she said with a cheery grin. She leant down closer so that she could whisper in his ear. "Mr Harry Potter is here to fulfil Sirius Black's will, and, to withdraw some money from his vault."

"Understood. Do you have his key?"

Tonks searched around in her pockets. "We took a number of things we'd need from your room this morning," she spoke to Harry. She finally found what she was looking for and placed a gleaming golden key into the goblins hands.

"Very well," he spoke. "I will have Griphook take you down to that vault. Darkbump will be waiting when you return. Have a pleasant day!"

Tonks gave a nod, took back the key, and led the two over to Griphook. Harry noticed, when he looked within his vault, that the number of coins inside had been substantially improved. He shook his head in dismay and heard a voice in his ear.

"He wished to provide for your future Harry. If you aren't interested in keeping it, we can arrange to have it donated to a good cause. He would be just as happy with that."

Harry nodded, and scooped a large pile into his money bag. One wild cart ride later, in which Tonks had screamed and whistled merrily, Harry stood before Darkbump. He was rather tall for a goblin. He had a broad smile upon his face and was heavily clothed in red and gold.

"Mr Remus Lupin and Miss Nymphadora Tonks," spoke Darkbump. "How delightful to see you again! And I see you have brought a young friend. Delightful! Please follow me."

He led them through a door which opened into another hall. He strolled to the very end where a plaque upon the door read, _Mr Darkbump - First Class Lawyer_. Opening the door, he motioned for them to enter.

"So Master Potter," he spoke closing the door behind him, "I see you have come to claim your part of Mr Sirius Black's fortune. I am most sorry for your loss young sir and I bid you all the best in your recovery process." Harry nodded and smiled. The place seemed very professional to him. He looked at the pictures on the wall and tried hard to think as little about Sirius as possible. When it failed to help, he tried to draw up a memory of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a small smile slipping across his face as he saw Sirius sitting loyally by his bed in his dog form.

"Well unfortunately it seems I am to be denied the pleasure of seeing your face today." Darkbump had started speaking again. He was now sitting behind his desk. "Those green eyes that run in your mother's family are most remarkable. But to business! So what exactly do we plan to accomplish today?" Remus and Tonks sat down upon some soft cushioned chairs in front of the desk. Harry followed suit, feeling more comfortable when he spotted a picture of a family of goblins in front of his eyes.

"Harry Potter is here to claim his part of Sirius's will. Also, he is accepted me as his new guardian."

"Ah excellent Remus, so you managed to tell him everything then. Well done." Remus blushed. "Ok well how about we get this guardianship over and done with yes? Ok Master Potter, if you could just sign this piece of paper, and you too Mr Remus Lupin."

A piece of expensive looking parchment appeared before Remus. He looked at Harry, grinned, and then picked up an eagle-feathered quill, signing with a flourish in the correct space. Harry followed suit and saw a black filled box at the bottom of the parchment slowly change to green.

"Excellent," beamed the Goblin. "That has all been authorised. Mr Lupin is now the legal guardian of Master Potter."

The two beamed at each other. Nymphadora smiled. Dumbledore was going to be pleased with the way things were turning out. The two would be perfect for one another. A true father-son relationship.

"OK then Mr Potter. Just let me give you a small amount of information with regards to Sirius' will. I was told that you have already visited your bank vault, so I am guessing that you are well aware of the increase in your funds?" Harry nodded glumly. Darkbump nodded with understanding. "Ok then. I have also arranged for a motorcycle belonging to a one Sirius Black, to be delivered to an Albus Dumbledore, who will arrange it's deliverance to you from there. Currently in my possession are also two boxes of personal items that Sirius Black is now leaving in your possession." He pulled from a draw two ordinary looking boxes, each probably about half the length of a spell book, but twice the thickness. "And all you have to do is sign this small piece of paper, which will allow us a record that you have fulfilled the will." Harry nodded, and, with a shaking hand, signed the form. He once more watched the box turn green. Remus placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

"I…I know it is probably none of my business, but I am just wondering just what is in Sirius' will?" Harry asked softly.

Darkbump smiled at him kindly and opened a draw. He slid a piece of parchment across the desk to Harry. Glancing across it, Harry couldn't help but have his mouth fall open with awe. Sirius had been very generous. There must have been at least twenty families who had received substantial sums of money from his passing.

"He was…very generous," murmured Remus looking over it once more. "I think that he was quite happy when he read over his will before handing it to Dumbledore. If…if he was to die, there would be many people that he would be helping through his will."

Harry nodded, looking at the sum that the Weasley's had received. "Thankyou Sirius," he murmured. "Thankyou."

"Will that be all then?" said Darkbump.

Remus nodded. Darkbump stood and began walking them back towards the main room.

"I hope I have been of some service this day. If you ever need any help with anything, just ask for Ulbricht Darkbump." He shook each of their hands firmly.

"Good luck Mr Potter," he said quietly. "I wish you all the best for the remainder of this year!"

And with that, he had vanished. Harry was in a small state of stupor as he left the bank. Remus clutched his shoulder with concern and carefully steered him through the chattering crowds towards a small café where they could eat. Harry let himself be taken there. He envied the people in the crowds around him. They seemed so full of joy and happiness. He sighed and saw his two mentors glance at him quickly, but he said nothing. _'I can be happy,' _he thought. '_Sirius would want me to be happy. I will be happy!'_

_-_

Remus bought them burgers and fries for lunch with some cold Butterbeers. They ate hungrily, savouring the taste of each and every bite. Harry was half way through his third burger when Tonks handed Remus a letter. He gave it a glance and then threw it towards Harry, who seized it with his free hand.

"It is your OWL results I am guessing," spoke Remus. "We found that upon your desk. Hermione and Ron have theirs. I know because she was starting to drive me crazy."

"Remus!" scolded Tonks. "She is just very happy with how she did!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, but nonetheless I got tired of having to go and shut up that stupid painting!"

Harry laughed. "Why don't you just destroy it? Or knock the wall out even?"

"If she has made it permanently stick to the wall she has probably also made it unbreakable. Knocking out the wall might work though," he mused. Tonks rolled her eyes this time.

"Did you really have to give him that idea?" Tonks asked him. Harry just laughed and slid his finger beneath the deep red seal.

"From that we'll know what subjects you can do and therefore what books to buy you today."

Harry eagerly pulled the envelope open and fumbled around inside. He pulled out three pieces of parchment, picked up the top piece, unfolded it and began to read.

_Mr Potter_

_Congratulations! You have managed to score a total of 9 OWLs, 3 of which were 'Outstanding.' You are to be commended on your most satisfactory effort. Below are the results of each exam. Good luck with the coming school year!_

_Astronomy – Practical: A_

_Theory: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Practical: O_

_Charms - Practical: A_

_Theory:E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – Practical: O_

_Theory: O_

_Divination – Practical: D_

_Herbology – Practical: E_

_History of Magic – Theory: P_

_Potions – Practical: A_

_Theory: A_

_Transfiguration – Practical: E_

_Theory: E_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry placed the parchment down, a look of utter shock upon his face. He had received 9 OWLs! Remus and Tonks were looking at him. Remus cleared his throat noisily.

"So Harry… Does that look of shock mean you have done well, or does it mean you have done badly?"

Harry, still speechless, handed him the parchment, remembering that he had another piece to read. He picked it up and discovered it was from his Head of House.

_Mr Harry Potter_

_First of all Mr Potter I must congratulate you on your final score. It is indeed quite an impressive grade. I can not be sure, but if you are still keen to become an Auror, I am sure that you are well aware that your Potions grade is the one and only thing standing in your path. I have managed to contact the Wizarding Examinations Authority, and Professor Marchbanks is prepared to give you, and fellow student Ronald Weasley, a second chance at passing a re-structured examination. This examination will be overseen by Professor Snape. Please note that your OWL results will not reflect any changes. You will still only have achieved an 'Acceptable.' Nonetheless if you gain an 'Outstanding' on this re-structured exam, we will give you the chance to improve your results in this subject during the next two years. If you wish to give this exam an attempt, contact me as soon as possible and we will organise a date on which you will complete it. Unfortunately Mr Potter, this will mean sacrificing some of your leisure time so that you are able to successfully complete the exam._

_Regardless of your decision, I recommend that you take the following subjects._

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures_

_Advanced Charms_

_Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Advanced Herbology_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_You have currently been enrolled in these subject areas, and if you would like to make any changes, please contact me by owl immediately. Your decision will affect whether you are enrolled in Modified or Advanced Potions. I strongly recommend that you take a Potions class regardless of if you decide to become an Auror or not._

_If you do not wish to study to be an Auror please send me a note and I will give you some alternative career information, and we will discuss what is most suitable for you. I meant what I said about helping you no matter what it takes Mr Potter, so if you put in a little hard work, I assure you that we will get you there. Once more congratulations! Enjoy the remainder of your holidays. Please find enclosed a new inventory list. The new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving from platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station at eleven o'clock._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Thoughts whirled through Harry's head. If he wanted he could still do it. He was still able to become an Auror. He slid the parchment across to Remus, and fingered the book list. It would be worthwhile becoming an Auror. Of that he was sure.

"Harry… That's excellent!" beamed Remus. Harry nodded, taking another bike from his burger.

"You could become an Auror!" exclaimed Tonks excitedly reading over the second letter. "All we have to do is get your Potions mark up to scratch."

"Do you really think I can do it?" asked Harry searching their faces for the truth.

"Absolutely!" spoke Remus, "because we are going to help you do it. Hermione is helping Ron, and we are going to help you!"

Harry beamed at him. "So you know a thing or two about Potions?"

Tonks laughed. "I don't know about Remus, but I'm an Auror aren't I Harry? I had to do basically the same as what you are doing now!"

Harry blushed. "Yes, I guess I should have known that. What did Ron and Hermione get anyway?"

"Err…" thought Remus. "Ron got 9 OWLs too didn't he Tonks?"

"Yes that's right. Ron received three 'Outstanding' OWLs and has to take a re-structured Transfiguration exam with Neville Longbottom, as well as the Potion exam. Hermione received 11.25 'Outstanding' OWLs."

"Neville is doing a re-structured exam too?"

"Yes, he is arriving at Grimmauld place tomorrow so that Hermione can start teaching him. He apparently doesn't want to be an Auror, but he is very interested in still being able to defend himself. He scraped a passing grade in Potions, but he doesn't feel up to trying Advanced, so he will do Modified instead. He is doing Advanced Charms, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, and, hopefully, Advanced Transfiguration. I believe he scored 6 OWLs, and 3 were 'Outstanding.'"

Harry was shocked. "I didn't see that coming…" he murmured. Tonks laughed.

"I believe he is very pleased with you Harry! Thanks to your little club at school he passed Defence Against the Dark Arts with flying colours."

Harry blushed.

"So," said Remus swallowing his final bite of hamburger. "Shall we go and collect your books for this year?"

Harry nodded.

"And then why don't we look around for something a little more interesting than school books?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "I need to visit that toy store to get a look at one of those telepathic boats."

Remus laughed. "We used to have one of those at school, only ours were planes. We used to get them to fly over people and drop things on their heads or get them all to dive to the ground." He sighed. "But the teachers became annoyed with us before long and we haven't seen those planes since. I believe that they're on Filch's huge list of banned items"

Harry laughed. "I suppose that I will have to sneak one in and keep it hidden from those prying eyes. I am sure I could have some fun with it."

-

"Good afternoon," spoke Remus shaking hands with a young assistant in Flourish and Blotts. "We are looking for some NEWT level books and some supplement books in each subject." He handed him Harry's booklist. The assistant looked it over carefully, searching his deep green pockets for something. He pulled out a small pair of glasses and fitted them upon his nose, blinked, and then gave the list another glance.

"What kind of supplement texts were you after?"

"Just a more advanced spell guide really," said Remus.

"Who is this for anyway?"

Remus started to reply, but then realised the name was printed on the book list anyway.

"Good Merlin!" murmured the assistant with a jump. "I wasn't expecting you to be disguised. Professor Dumbledore has in fact already prepared your order." He fished around in his pocket for a note. "Here it is," he said thrusting the small piece of parchment into Harry's hands. "Professor Dumbledore has already added some extra books of his own choice. He says that if you understand how a specific spell works, you can better understand how to defend yourself against it. He himself has paid for the extra books. All I need is payment for the school texts." Harry looked down at the note in his hand.

Advanced Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

Advanced Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Advanced Care of Magical Creatures _by Newt Scamander_

Advanced Herbology _by Phyllida Spore_

Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts _by Quentin Trimble_

Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) _by Miranda Goshawk_

The Ultimate Spell Guide _by Emeric Switch, Miranda Goshawk and Vindictus Viridian_

The Dark Arts – Research Reference _by Adalbert Waffling_

His heart skipped a beat as he read the title of the Dark Arts book. Dumbledore had given _him_ a Dark Arts book! He gulped nervously. _Was he expected to carry this around Diagon Alley!_

"I think they could be quite useful!" agreed Tonks looking at the list. "Aurors are trained to specifically understand what their enemies are likely to do. This means understanding the spells they will use against us."

Harry fished around in his pocket for some coins, his hand shaking with apprehension. He tipped some coins into the assistant's hand. He took them to the counter, pulling out two heavy bags from beneath it and handed them to Remus and Harry.

"Thankyou very much sir," he said shaking Harry's hand energetically. "Have a nice day and a lovely school year."

-

Harry was in a daze as Remus led him from the store. He bowed his head nervously every time they passed an Auror. What if they searched bags? What would they do if they found him in possession of a Dark Arts book? Was Dumbledore prepared for that? He payed very little attention as they bought Harry a silver cauldron and some new crystal phials. Remus had to nudge him twice asking for his school list so they could purchase the right Potion ingredients. The Apothecary was what woke Harry up. The smell was terrible today.

"It's not that I'm not good at potions," Harry told them, wrinkling his nose in an attempt to banish the smell. "It's just that Snape is holding a grudge against me because of how my father treated him. I mean, he has purposefully dropped my potions so that I can't get a mark, and he is always breathing over me making me nervous and miss things out. That's why I'm glad we did OWL's. If Snape had to assess me like every other year, I would have failed for sure."

"Yes, and if you gain entrance into that Advanced class then it will be just as bad as always I am assuming." Remus sighed. "Snape has never done anything serious to you has he Harry? I mean, isn't it possible for you two to work together?"

"Not likely! I can compromise and ignore him altogether if you want. That'd work for me. However, I don't think _he_ would ignore me in a hurry. He seems to get his _kicks_ from picking on me! I have never admitted this to anyone, but you know what? What my father and Sirius did was really pathetic!" He felt a very sudden and very painful pinch of guilt, but he kept going. "Malfoy might try and get me expelled, but at least he _doesn't_ try and get me bitten by a werewolf. No offence to you of course Remus. You don't know how I felt leaving that classroom knowing what they had done to him… My father appeared as arrogant as Snape had always said. Regardless of that however, I am _not_ going to improve myself around him. The moment I appeared at Hogwarts he hated me, for something that I had never done, for a person that I was not like. If he wants to co-operate, it is _his_ job to take the first steps. _Not_ mine!"

"That had to hurt," whispered Tonks seriously in Remus' ear as Harry stalked away. "It would not have been easy saying that about his father and Sirius."

Remus nodded his agreement, absolutely shocked. He felt terrible for Harry. They finished finding Harry's ingredients, rushing from the store to find him. He was waiting for them, standing outside looking embarrassed. He scuffed his feet upon the cobblestones.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I guess that I was just annoyed and hot-head. I wasn't thinking properly."

Remus wrapped him into a hug.

"You have nothing to prove Harry. If Snape doesn't want to be nice, I don't really care. You wouldn't want to be friends with him anyway. Maybe if he learned how to smile, but that is a rather scary thought." Harry couldn't help but grin. "You are right. It is his job to make the first move, not yours. Don't worry about a thing."

-

The three were heading towards Ollivanders to buy Harry a wand cleaning kit when Tonks noticed a clothing store. She took one look at Harry, as if seeing through to the baggy clothing beneath his robes, and grabbed his arm.

"Come along Mr Potter," she teased. Remus let out a smirk. "We have to get you dressed up respectively. And you too Remus. Don't start laughing at Harry now. You are in as just a shocking state." That wiped the grin from his face. He opened his mouth to argue, but Tonks had soon dug some lengthy nails into his wrist and was dragging him along too. Harry struggled momentarily, the door moving closer towards him with each step.

"Tonks!" he droned.

"Come on Harry dear let's go get you some clothing."

"Oh do we have to Tonks?"

"Yes we do," she said firmly and she draped a hand around his shoulders and dragged him through the doors. Remus had sighed with defeat and was now following along in their wake. They walked through aisles of clothing until they reached the men's wear section. Tonks looked them both up and down.

"Hmm, Harry! You should fit into one of the smaller sizes quite comfortably I believe. And you Remus, look for something around the middle."

"I am well aware of my size Tonks!" groaned an exasperated Remus.

"Good! That means I can help out Harry here!"

"Remus!" remarked Harry. "Was that really necessary?" Remus just grinned at him and waved them off.

Harry wandered around half-heartedly after Tonks. She was picking up most of the clothing, humming a catchy little tune and placing clothes against Harry to see how they looked.

"We aren't having you dressed in clothes that are three times too big for you," she said sternly as she searched through some simple coloured shirts. Harry opened his mouth to argue and say that he really didn't mind, but this just caused Tonks to launch into all the reasons why Harry should dress smartly. He sighed and gave up, and instead asked her if she could pick out what she thought was best. She smiled at this and was soon running back and forth between aisles picking up things, tossing some back, and soon there was an endless pile of clothing for him to try on.

Harry and Remus strode back and forth before Tonks. Harry was mortified when he learned that the two were creating a large spectacle for the crowds. Remus, began showing off, flexing his muscles and running a hand through his hair. Harry soon grew used to the crowd and was soon competing with Remus for the crowd's approval. He swished his brown hair back and forth as Remus toyed with his pant elastic. Tonks was egging them on, making them mix outfits. Harry began to wonder if she was actually taking any notes on what looked best, or if she was trying to make a fool of them. Harry sure felt like a fool when Seamus and Dean suddenly turned up and started letting out loud catcalls. Remus just grinned good-naturedly and pretended to be embarrassed. They were all blinded suddenly by several bright flashes of light. When his vision came back to him, Harry saw that Tonks and Remus had their wands in their hands. Fred and George Weasley were giving Remus and he thumbs-up signs, a camera hanging around each of their necks. _'They didn't!' _he thought. The only consolation he had was that he didn't look like Harry Potter, but the twins still knew it was him. Tonks started clearing the crowds away, feeling that the flashes were the perfect finale to the show. She grinned at them both.

"And you two wanted to stay outside!"

Surprisingly, Tonks had not been idle during their performances. The seat beside her consisted of a number of articles of clothing which she saw fitting for them. Harry and Remus shrugged, not really minding about what she chose for them. After an embarrassing conversation about his underwear size, which Tonks was sure would be falling apart if he hadn't been shopping in six years, Harry finally convinced her that he wore boxers, which, he argued, were more hardy then normal underwear. She still insisted that they must be getting tight and small, grinned at Harry's blush, and then threw some new ones onto the pile, not to mention some socks. Harry rolled his eyes as she began to drag him towards the shoe department. He heard Remus humming "Mary had a Little Lamb" behind him. He turned and scowled at him.

"What use do wizards have for Muggle clothing anyway?"

"Children are wearing them extensively these days. Ron is a wizard but he still wears them does he not? At first, if you wanted them, you would have to journey into Muggle territory and buy them there. When the Wizard community realised that they had a chance to make profit from this, stores popped up around the country. You'll find that many items are greatly improved. There are self-ironing shirts, clothing that can not be stained, shoes that are more comfortable, and even unbreakable." He resumed humming.

"Can you stop that?" asked Harry exasperatedly.

"Oh," said Remus, feigning hurt. "Don't you like my humming? I can sing if you prefer?"

"No! No, your humming is beautiful." Remus laughed.

"Thought you might see it like that!"

Tonks was leading them through the lady wear section at the moment.

"You don't need any clothes do you Tonks?"

"No, no of course not Harry. I am fine." Harry and Remus sighed with relief. Remus suddenly started nudging Harry in the ribs.

"What!" he asked exasperated. Remus had a manic grin on his face and motioned around him. They were passing through aisles of ladies lingerie. Harry rolled his eyes at him and guffawed.

"What are you, a twelve year old?" Remus just laughed. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tonks led them into the shoe department. Harry groaned with satisfaction as he found a bench to sit on. He leaned back gently and let out a long sigh, closing his eyes slowly.

"Harry, why aren't you following me? We need to get you some shoes?" He groaned and nearly tripped as Tonks grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards another aisle. She immediately began to drag down shoes for Harry to try. He wondered how she could know what size he was just by looking, but decided not to ponder too much on how her mind worked. Harry decided he was sick of white shoes so he looked at the black pairs Tonks was throwing down. They were simple enough, and he picked up the first thing that looked comfortable to walk around in each day.

"Black ok?" asked Harry indicating a pair, wondering if Tonks would actually let him take the first pair he liked. "They look like they'll match everything else you've got me."

Tonks nodded approvingly. "Good choice Harry." He smiled at her with relief and she pulled down a box with of the correct size. Remus was beaming at him.

"Wonderful job," he whispered into Harry's ear. "The counter is just ahead." He sounded positively gleeful. At least they had gotten this out of the way. Harry was shocked when he felt Tonks once more grab his arm. He found himself in an aisle with rows of formal shirts.

"Why me?" he whispered in self-pity. "Why me?"

"Stop moaning Harry!" Tonks scowled. "You'd look very smart in these." Harry held out his arm and she smiled, draping a red shirt across it. He jumped suddenly as she turned and gave a squeal of delight.

"Harry dear, come and look at this!"

_"MUGGLE SUIT!"_

_This suit resembles that of a Muggle. You may have seen Muggles wearing similar wear as they walk to work, or eat in restaurants. This suit incorporates a number of improvements including a stainless charm. Prone to dropping food? No problems, just wipe away the mess with a cloth and your suit is as good as new._

Tonks looked at the white suit appreciatively.

"You are aware that you need one of those for your graduation, right?" Harry shook his head. "Well, there is a graduation ceremony at the end of your seventh year. Hogwarts has a tradition, and that is for all people to dress in Muggle clothing. Naturally that is easy for us girls, as we already wear dresses to balls and such, but the male population can get rather uncomfortable when they are asked to wear suits." She giggled. "I remember when I was in my seventh year that all we girls had to help the boys get dressed correctly."

"I bet you had fun," grinned Harry cheekily.

"Naturally," winked Tonks.

"Err...actually come to think of it Tonks, couldn't you just change the size of any clothes you have and patch them up if they became ripped? You could probably even change the colour?"

Tonks shrugged. "I guess so if you really wanted. I for one am not impressed if a person wears the same shirt for fifty years."

Harry sighed. "So I guess I should get a suit now?"

Tonks smiled happily at him. "Why Harry what a fantastic idea!"

"What do you think Remus?" asked Harry seriously.

"Oh…err…" stuttered Remus taken aback. "Well when I graduated all the Marauders wore the same coloured vests. Black suits with gold vests and a red bow tie."

Harry nodded. "Well I think too honour those time I will wear gold too, but why not a white suit?"

"Yes why not?" shrugged Remus. "Maybe you could get Ron to wear white as well."

Harry looked at the shelf and picked one out that consisted of a golden vest and bow tie.

"Please try it on when we get you home," coaxed Tonks. "You'd look so handsome in that!" Harry blushed and Tonks giggled.

"Are you two planning to get engaged anytime soon?" asked Remus. "Because if you are I would really like to be invited to the wedding."

"Remus!" murmured Tonks dangerously with an accompanying glare. Remus just grinned and waltzed towards the counter.

"That was quite a show you put on," said the cashier with a grin. "I trust you enjoyed yourselves? Will this be everything?" He motioned to their laden arms.

"Yes," said Remus firmly with a quick look at Tonks, who just shrugged innocently.

Harry and Remus held their breaths as they watched the coins be exchanged from hand to hand. They didn't let out any sighs of relief however, until they were safely away from the shop, and walking down the street.

-


	3. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'

**Authors Note: **Sorry all about the long time at getting this up. Remember I have school to think of. As much as I'd like to just dump it all and write for the rest of my life, it isn't a valid option…

**Chapter Three – Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'**

-

Harry had not been on very many outings. Usually it had all been very simple and very straightforward. His Aunt had left him at home as often as it was possible. So it was a new feeling to him when he suddenly felt a numb pain in the back of his legs from long periods of walking. He ignored it, even though it was not an easy thing to ignore. Remus twitched his arms beside him in an effort to rearrange the bags he was carrying so it was a more comfortable experience.

"Here," said Harry reaching out to collect a bag. "I can take on a little more yet."

Remus managed to slip a bag from his hand into Harry's while still walking. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that is better. Yes indeed. Anyway Harry, didn't you want to purchase some remote control vehicle thing?"

"Oh well yes I guess so. They used to be quite popular back when I was still a young student." He grinned ruefully. "Of course, I never had the chance to use anything of the sort."

Remus laughed. "So we're making up for lost time are we?"

Harry looked at him slyly. "Oh well there is that. I was planning to use it for something a little more fun then just driving along footpaths of course."

"Is that so?"

"Well yes, but I won't say anything more about it. That is my little secret."

-

Ten minutes later, Harry was struggling out from the store, a box beneath his left arm, which housed a mind-controlled plane. Tonks was rubbing her head, and Remus seemed in a state of shock.

"Was it just me," murmured Remus, "or did those children have it in for innocent bystanders?"

"Oh lighten up," laughed Harry. "They were just testing out a broomstick. You shouldn't have been standing in the way!"

"What about the boy throwing balls around the place?"

"Err…I guess he was testing to see if they bounced."

"And the little girl who started crying when I took the roof of a doll house?"

"Wouldn't you start crying if someone took the roof of your house? Hey, what were you doing looking into a doll house anyway?"

He shrugged. "I was trying to get you something for your birthday. I thought that a doll house could be rather amusing. Anyway, what about that mother who knocked that box onto Tonks head hmm?"

"Well, I don't think that's fair. She was just trying to put something back on the shelf and it pushed everything off on the other side. Tonks was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So you are _not_ blaming those three-year olds for knocking you over as you walked in the door then?"

"They apologised didn't they?"

"Well yes, but still. It must have hurt!"

Harry laughed. "Remus, don't worry, I am fine. I hardly think you can complain about their behaviour. Looks what you and your friends got up to when you were younger!"

"That's entirely different. We were up to mischief, these children were being a nuisance, and we were much older. There is a difference between immaturity and fun." he said with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think the two are very similar. And it is natural for children to behave like that. They wouldn't know what immaturity is. Besides, we got what we wanted didn't we?" he asked patting the box beneath his arm. Remus sighed.

"I guess so, but I think that next time, you can go in _yourself_!"

"Oh I agree," said Tonks with a laugh. "Even if it wasn't her fault, it is not nice being smashed in the head by a large heavy box."

As the three walked Harry suddenly noticed a building. In fact he wasn't sure how he had missed it before. The building was simple enough to begin with, consisting of a deep grey thatched roof and simple, pale orange coloured walls. Just above the glimmering gold doors however, blue sparks flew around madly forming the words "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'!" Harry's stomach gave a leap of excitement.

"Look!" he exclaimed pointing eagerly. "The twins shop! Oh, can I please go inside and look?" he begged. So comical was the pleading expression upon his face that Tonks couldn't help but grin. Remus lay a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"Of course you can Harry. Tonks and I will go sit down and have a drink."

"Yes," said Tonks nodding with agreement. "We have to go discuss what kind of doll house to get you anyways."

Harry nodded and glared at the two, and, without so much as a wave, turned on his heel and strode swiftly towards the entrance. As he walked beneath the sign, a few stray sparks fell upon his skin. Harry had to refrain from choking out a laugh. The sparks tickled. As the doors opened magically before him, he felt his jaw drop. Crowds of people were bustling here and there excitedly, reading over packagings, fishing around in pockets for money and collecting as many of the items as they possibly could. The furnishings were rather modest. There was a simple glass counter at the front were a few employees were hurriedly collecting the money being thrust upon them. There were a few shelves towards the south of the shop which hosted just the Weasleys' products. Upon the east wall was a large collection of boxes, which housed the fireworks that the Weasleys' produced. The rest of the shop was dedicated to the selling of other manufacturer's products. Harry walked around the shelves flabbergasted. He had, indeed, seen most of the sweets that were on offer, but there were, of course, a few new surprises for him to take a gander at. He started as he felt a hand grab each of his shoulders and drag him away from the display of fireworks. He looked to both sides and saw Fred and George. They smiled.

"Hey there Harry," said Fred in a whisper dragging him towards the counter and through a wide set of doors situated behind it. He was led down a hall with three doorways. They took him through a door to his right. It turned out to be a dining room of sorts, with a large table and numerous chairs.

"How have you been?" Fred continued.

"Great," said Harry with a smile. "How are you two?

"Couldn't be better could we George?" answered Fred.

"That's right," said George nodding fervently. "We've been in business for a while now, but the thrills from doing this just make us feel on top of the world."

"It is so busy though! You must get worked very hard."

Fred shrugged. "Well, I don't know about that. We have our own employees now, as you saw at the counter. I believe that the hardest part is keeping up with demand."

George nodded his head in agreement. "Oh yes, most definitely! Producing and creating more products isn't easy. We have had to spend a lot of time working on new products. Most of them are just innovations. Our Canary Creams are now also Rabbit Raspberries for example."

Harry grinned at the thought of someone suddenly turning into a rabbit and their tail beginning to fall off.

"We have an order form every Sunday in the Daily Prophet for anyone who wishes to order a product. Let me tell you, it sure is a sight seeing all the owls heading in every week."

"And we plan to start donating some of our profits to charitable institutions. Lastly, we plan to have a nice small dedication to you right here in this shop!"

"_What?_ What _are_ you talking about?"

"Thanks to _you_ this all became possible! Don't think we are just going to take all the credit. You are our official founder. Behind the counter there is going to be a nice large photo of that head of yours, and right beneath that, a nice simple message. 'Harry Potter – Thanks for making all this possible! We are forever in your debt!' You see, it has a certain ring to it don't you think?"

Harry shook his head in dismay.

"How is that sweet going?" asked George. "You know you are our first long-term tester!"

"Is that so? Well, I guess it has been great. Tonks and Remus have been telling me to take it every half hour, so I do just that, and apparently, I keep a different appearance."

"So no side effects then?"

"Well, not that I'm aware of!" exclaimed Harry hoping he wasn't about to sprout an extra ear.

"Good, good! What about your money Harry?"

"Pardon?"

"Well we can repay you your money. You should receive a share of any profit we make you know!"

"I don't want it," Harry replied bluntly.

"Oh…Well are you sure? You have a right to it!"

"I am definitely sure. Use it to make more sweets."

George's face lit up. "Now that's an idea. I can see those sweet wrappings now. 'Funded by the wages of Harry Potter.' How is _that _for publicity?"

Harry laughed.

"You interested in talking to Ron, Hermione and Ginny today?" Fred asked.

"Oh, are they here?"

Fred nodded lightly. "They decided that they liked the idea of working for us and making some money. There are plans to drag you along with them when you finally get to visit."

"Well, I don't really know. Remus and Tonks are probably waiting for me."

Harry didn't know why, but he just didn't want to talk. Perhaps it was because they would all tread around Sirius. Harry was indeed coping, but he still didn't feel up to talking outright about him. He hoped that soon he would be able to do so. Sure, he could not talk about him, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. To be honest, Harry was looking very forward to the days when he would be able to smile whenever talking about Sirius. One day, it would be the most amazing thing if he could speak the name of his godfather and not flinch or turn away. That day seemed very distant and far away. Fred however, nodded his head with understanding.

"Ok then. Well they will not recognise you anyway, so if you would like to just have a peek in on them, you can do that."

Harry smiled. He did want to see them after all. It sounded like a plan.

"Right, I think I can manage that."

Fred and George led him from the room, continuing down the corridor.

"That room leads up to our private area. We sleep and experiment up there." Fred was pointing to the other door on their right. Some wooden dusty stairs could be seen through the open door, leading up and out of sight. They entered the area through the door on their left. George pointed. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were currently placing wrapped sweets into boxes for delivery. Hermione and Ginny were writing in neat, tidy hands while Ron placed the items into the boxes and sealed them. Hermione flexed her hand, scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at Ginny. It missed and hit Ron. He scowled at her, retaliating and throwing a handful of sweets at her. Fred and George sighed.

"If I get any complaints from a customer saying they have received the wrong sweets in their package," called George from their position just inside the room, "I will make sure you three don't work here again."

He grinned at Harry as the three blushed and resumed their work.

"They just can't control themselves. That is the second time today I have had to yell at them. Come on." He turned and led Harry from the room. "Don't worry about purchasing anything today. We plan to give you a nice package of our products for your birthday. We are currently planning to bring out a number of items around late July. You will be the first to receive them before we place them upon the shelves."

"You don't have to."

"Ah, but we want to. Now go."

"Ok thanks. It was nice seeing the two of you. Keep up the good work." He gave them a hearty wink, and walked from the corridor, twisted and turned through the crowds, and pushed open the front doors. For the second time that day, he felt elated. It was a shame that he was unable to join in with their fun, but it had been good nonetheless just seeing and knowing that his friends were well and happy. He found Remus and Tonks sitting at a table laughing and talking in hushed whispers. He dropped himself into a chair between the two of them.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Always," replied Remus. "So what did you think?"

"It is amazing! I had a talk to Fred and George and a quick peek around. They are doing well."

"Well I am glad you had a good time. How about some food though? They do some fine fish here let me tell you."

Harry nodded eagerly and Remus and Tonks stood to go and order some food. Harry looked around at the crowds bustling up and down the street. Their eyes would flick away quickly if they met his own, as if they were scared of seeing something they didn't want to.

'_They're nervous,'_ thought Harry. '_And who can blame them…'_

-

Harry loved fish and chips. He loved the taste of the moist white flesh of the fish that would melt away in his mouth with the slightest touch of his tongue. He loved the crunchy salted taste of the skin that formed upon the flesh as it was cooked and he loved the smooth taste of the potato in a crispy golden casing. Lemon always made it even better, and so Harry was rather annoyed when he was disturbed by a small tap to the shoulder while half way through a lemon coated chip. He turned. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor!" exclaimed Harry causing Remus and Tonks to look up. Albus nodded at them both, and they nodded back, continuing with their conversation in hushed whispers, but keeping a watchful eye upon the two.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? I just thought I would drop in to see how your day was going. I must collect some books from Flourish and Blotts on my way out also." A waitress placed a plate of fish in front of him with a side of salad. "So how has your day been?" asked Albus squeezing lemon over his salad.

"Quite good actually," spoke Harry swallowing his chip. "I've decided to take that potions test by the way. I will send an owl to Professor McGonagall when I arrive home."

"Ah, excellent!" spoke Dumbledore smiling at Harry over his spectacles. "I expect Professor Snape will be most pleased." Harry smirked. "So you purchased all your supplies then?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, that assistant didn't recognise us straight away, but we got your package in the end."

"Wonderful," exclaimed Dumbledore. "I dare say you will use those books responsibly and to their full potential. Naturally, of course, I would like you to keep that Dark Arts book as secret as possible. Show it to no one except your close friends. I expect that you can trust them with that knowledge, but be careful who else knows. I would recommend that you persuade your close friends to pursue a similar path as you are. Something that will teach them advanced magic. They will have their parts to play. You know as well as I do that they may become targets. And it will either be you, a more advanced wizard or their own knowledge that will save them."

Harry nodded stonily and picked up another chip.

"You all did quite famously at the Ministry. Your friends lasted longer then they would have without the training you had been giving them. There will be no lack of magic in your Defence classes this school year of course, but you may nonetheless find it quite beneficial to continue those classes. It will give those who are experiencing difficulty a safe location and friendly environment to practice."

Harry nodded, a secret feeling of pride swelling up inside him. He was in fact looking quite keen to the possibility of continuing lessons. The experience had been quite exhilarating, but that was due mainly to the fact that it was an illegal organisation. Nonetheless, Harry had learned significantly from his short period as a teacher. Maybe, just maybe, he could pursue a career as a teacher if all else failed.

"Of course, I think we will be much more open about it. You can of course, have your own little select group of trainees, but I do plan to have a duelling club much like we did in your second year. I will be there to oversee the duels, and, at the same time, teach everyone some handy little jinxes. You should immensely enjoy your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes this year. Mad-Eye Moody will be teaching you. He is a retired Auror and would much prefer to leave things to the younger generation. He believes he can teach you much better than most. You and I will be continuing Occlumency lessons once each week. Professor Snape will be taking over for me whenever I am unavailable. If you have any problems with him, I wish you to report them directly to me."

"Sir, do you think I could learn Legilimency as well?"

"I do not see why not. If you would prefer, you can have some friends come along with you. I have nothing against teaching some others. Just keep the group small however. Perhaps about five or six. I could handle that quite well. I will have weekends off to help you I assume. Weekdays I must see to the running of the school, and in the evenings I must see to some business at the Ministry and make sure Cornelius understands correctly what he must do. If you feel that anything ever needs explaining or you would like to learn something, please, do not hesitate to ask. I understand how I would have little to do with you last year, but this year I plan to change that." He smiled at Harry kindly.

"I understand. I would quite enjoy learning some things from you. I would love to continue teaching as well. I can still play Quidditch though can't I?"

"Yes of course. I have patched up the wards of Hogwarts greatly. There are some very great protective wards around the grounds. They can be disabled by a powerful enough wizard, but as of the moment, no one can get through without my leave. I will be immediately aware if they are tampered with. So yes, you will be playing Quidditch again in no time. I dare say you have not had a good season in some time now. Two years since you yourself have played a full season. You will of course be reinstated into the team. I believe you have your broomstick yes?"

Harry nodded. "Excellent!" declared Dumbledore. "I am looking forward to this season. I do believe of course, that you have a few vacancies on your team?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes that is right sir. We are going to need to find two new Chasers, but if I am on the team, I assume Ginny would like to play chaser. That leaves only one."

"I believe that Katie has been made Captain of the team this year. I dare say she will have her work cut out for her. She is studying to become an Auror I believe."

Harry nodded with understanding.

"Yes, but I believe she will be up for the challenge."

"Well," said Albus dabbing the lemon juice on his plate into a roll and taking a bite, "I want you to be very cautious when you return home Harry." He surveyed him seriously. "I sometimes doubt whether it was wise to tell you of what I know. Tom is excellent at problem solving. He is aware of the link between the two of you, and he is much more experienced than you yourself. Perhaps he may find a way to gain information from your mind, to gain visions of what you are doing and what you are seeing. Nonetheless you had a right to know. Tom will one day know exactly what I have told you, but I was willing to keep him from that knowledge for as long as possible. Unfortunately, if he realises you have the knowledge he seeks, he may see it fit to try and capture you. All I can say is that you should be extra vigilant. You are fully aware that you are being watched, and the protection you have is the strongest that I can offer you, but take care all the same." Albus stood. "Well I should be off Harry, so if you ever feel the need to talk, just send me an owl."

"Goodnight sir."

Albus had a quick word with Remus and then pulled Tonks aside to have a word to her. He smiled when she told him about the two and how they were coping. Everything seemed to be alright. The sun was setting in the sky now, and the streets of Diagon Alley were slowly emptying.

-

"So Harry," spoke Remus. "Is there anything else you'd like to do before we leave?"

"How about we visit a Quidditch store?"

"Sure thing," said Remus. "Stores don't close for a few hours yet. Will that be all after that do you think?"

"I am not sure. I guess that it would be getting close."

The walk to Quality Quidditch Supplies was enjoyable enough. The streets were slowly clearing now, and Harry received the distinct feeling that people were trying to get away from the place before night fell. The blue sparks from the Weasleys' shop still glowed as bright as ever. The Quidditch store was flooded with bright light. The shelves were piled high with products. There were sections devoted to the selling of broomsticks of all makes and models. A part of the shop housed a wide array of posters and team jerseys. Harry ran his hand longingly over the silky material, his hand gently passing over the team emblems upon the front and back. He spotted a picture of Viktor Krum hanging upon the wall. He was continuously flying in an endless array of twists and turns after the Snitch. Books cluttered shelves in a hidden corner and Harry wondered if there was anything among the dusty tomes that could help improve his game. The place seemed to be rarely used, as if no one was remotely interested in books about Quidditch. Harry did notice a small collection of books sat by the counter, but they mostly focused on certain teams and how they were performing of late. A leather-bound golden book caught Harry's eye. _A Complete Guide to Quidditch._ He flipped it over, reading a short snippet of acclaim upon the back. _Not in the entire history of Quidditch has their ever been a book so magnificently planned and produced. A first-rate guide. _Intrigued, Harry flicked open the cover. The pages crackled as he shifted through them, yellow from long years of lack-of-care and use. The book was uncannily detailed. There was definitely no lack of information on any aspect of the game. There were guides to brooms, details on each of the balls, descriptions on tactics and strategies and even a small part dedicated to helping a flyer get the most out of their broom.

"_A Complete Guide to Quidditch_," spoke a wheezy voice from behind him. Harry spun around. A bent bald man stood behind him. A thick layer of white hair clung to his skull around his ears. His eyes shone a deep grey, but they seem unfocused. His brow was furrowed in thought, and he leant heavily upon the black walking stick in his hand. "That book was produced by a very dedicated and talented Quidditch player. She never played professionally, but I believe that she was instrumental in securing a victory for the Holyhead Harpies many years ago. She wrote that book, and had it published soon after, hoping that she could pass her knowledge on. Hardly anyone bought it. I have never come across another copy apart from that one. The illustrations are simple and the comments are witty. I doubt that you will find a book like it in all of London." Harry looked down at the book with renewed interest.

"I will take it."

The man nodded, as if he was not surprised by that decision.

"I thought you might. There is something about you that speaks of talent. I guess you play don't you? The book is in the best condition that it could be after sitting on a shelf for years. If you just take it to the counter I am sure that someone will allow you to purchase it." Harry nodded, walking off towards the counter. He looked behind him as he went, seeing the small crooked man standing beneath a poster of a flying "Basil Horton." The two had the same eyes. Harry looked back down towards the man, but he was gone.

Harry veered to the left towards the centre of the shop where there was a plain ordinary looking broom, a glinting golden card attached to its handle.

_Top broom manufacturing companies have recently divulged that in another year they will be releasing their latest sporting broomstick. Will it live up to the high expectations of the Quidditch fans around the country? Will it surpass the Firebolt in terms of greatness? Details will be released monthly in all Quidditch magazines!_

Harry whistled.

"Exciting isn't it?" spoke a voice from behind him. Harry nodded eagerly. He turned and found himself face to face with a young shop assistant. "So how can I help you?"

"I was actually wondering if you'd be able to sell me a Golden Snitch."

"Yes of course that won't be a problem. Please wait here for just a minute."

He quickly disappeared, returning with a small box in his hand.

"Here you are young sir!" He placed the box into Harry's hand as Harry shifted some galleons between them.

"Thankyou," said Harry with a quick smile. Harry planed to use this Snitch for the same purpose as his father. He was very interested in improving his game, and thought that perhaps if he just did what his father did; his reflexes would improve all the more. He grinned at the thought of playing like Viktor Krum. He only wished that he was not so troubled and that he could have simple and pleasant dreams each night, of playing Quidditch to the roar of a thousand or so crowd.

-

As they walked down Diagon Alley in silence, Harry looked towards his wrist. He groaned when he remembered that he didn't have a watch anymore. He tried to look up at the sun, but that did little other than blind him.

"We wouldn't be able to get me a watch by any chance would we?"

Tonks gasped with pleasure. "Oh I know the best jewellery store!" she exclaimed. Remus and Harry sighed and asked her to lead the way. When Harry walked through the doors, he had to admit that Tonks had a point. There was jewellery everywhere and it sparkled with hundreds of colours as the pieces spun and caught the light. Harry severely doubted that they were in the right place. When he had said watch he had meant something simple which would do the job. He sighed. '_Might as well step up a notch I guess.'_

A beautiful young witch walked over. Her hair hung down past her shoulders in thin sheets. Harry had a difficult time deciding whether it was blonde or brown. He decided to just settle on a light brown. She had hazel-green eyes that shone merrily out at them, and probably stood somewhere between Ron and Harry in height. She was dressed in a simple black outfit, her hands folded neatly at her front as she stood before them.

"Can I help anyone?" she asked politely.

"Good afternoon," spoke Remus. "I was actually just making my way down the street, when I decided that I would like to know the time. So I look down to my wrist and what do I find? Nothing! So I thought I would come here right away and get myself a watch."

The young girl giggled. Harry guffawed.

"You idiot!"

Remus laughed heartily. "Yes well young Harry here needs a new watch. Do you think you could offer him anything?"

"Oh of course." She gave Harry a wink. "If you would just follow me." Harry and her moved away from Remus and Tonk and headed towards a portion of the shop with glittering and sparkling watches.

"Is that your Dad? He is quite funny!"

Harry shook his head. "Not my Dad no. My guardian. I guess he just thought it was a serious looking place. He does love to have a laugh."

She smirked. "Well it probably would be a serious place if I wasn't here. I love chatting with the customers. Some of them have really interesting lives. _Albus Dumbledore_ came in today actually asking if we did watch repairs. I always thought he would be so _serious_. There was an aura of power around him, but yet he was so gentle and happy. He is my hero did you know?"

"Well no. I only just walked in so I know very little about you."

She grinned mischievously. "Would you like to know more?"

Harry blushed. She giggled. "You're lucky I did come out rather then my associate. I sometimes get the feeling that she doesn't have a sense of humour." She seemed to ponder this for a moment, her brow furrowed in thought. "Anyway, you are looking for a watch. Well we have a very wide variety of those," she said indicating the display cabinet in front of them. "Some of them are just your simple ordinary watch, but some have magical properties."

"Magical properties?"

"Yes, that's right. Umm…some have unbreakable bands and some are very detailed and accurate time tellers. You know, just things like that."

"Oh I see. Well all I really want is to know the time. And I would like something that won't be ruined beneath water."

She nodded, scanning the shelves for something that fit his requirements."

"I think I can help you, but I have nothing simple. It is either gold or silver I am afraid."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"I believe that silver will do."

She smiled. "Yes I quite agree. It would go quite well with your eyes. Nice choice."

She reached down to her belt to remove a chain of keys and unlocked the cabinet, removing the correct watch. It was quite handsome to look at, consisting of glittering silver bands with intricate and elegant golden number beneath the glass. The gold hands moved slowly around the edges. She fitted it carefully around his wrist. He shivered as her cool hand brushed across his skin.

"Sorry," she murmured blushing, feeling the hair of his arm prickle slightly. "Does it feel ok?"

Harry moved his wrist around. "Feels fine."

"Excellent! Well, I'll just put this one back into the cabinet and go grab one from the back."

Harry waited patiently by the counter, scanning the row of rings in the glass cabinet beneath his hands. He jumped when she suddenly returned and started speaking.

"Do you go to Hogwarts then?"

He nodded, looking at her carefully.

"You still look quite young, but I don't remember seeing you around."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't have. I go to Beauxbatons. My parents went there and had me soon after leaving. They decided they would like to open a jewellery shop, well at least my mother did. She owns this store. She arranges for me to work her when I am not at school. Dad works at the Ministry in the Law Enforcement Squad. They decided they would like me to go to the same school as they."

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It is wonderful. I would dearly love to see Hogwarts though. I read about it occasionally, to see where Dumbledore makes his residence. It sounds remarkable."

"It is," spoke Harry in a murmur. "It is very dear to me that place. It is basically the only place that I can call home."

She looked at him curiously. "Don't-don't you like where you live?"

He shook his head. "No. I hate it." He saw her look over at Remus.

"Oh no, I don't live with him. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. I don't like it at all. I have to stay with them until I finish school. Being at Hogwarts lets me get away from them for the entire year."

"Oh I see. Well not really, but if you say it is horrible I will believe you. Your expression tells me everything I need to know. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. I turn sixteen at the end of July."

"Oh. I turned sixteen in March." She saw him continue to glance at the rings.

"Would you like one? Let me choose you one?"

She looked into the cabinet and started glancing over them as well. "How about this?" she said bringing one back. Harry took it and gave it a glance. It was a simple enough ring, bronze or copper, but there was a small black etching of a heart carved into it. He looked at her, and she gave him a smile and a quick wink.

"How much?" he asked eyeing her slyly.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Well it is from me to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to!" she insisted. "It can be an early birthday present!"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Well I guess I can't refuse a beautiful lady."

She smiled pulling it from beneath the cabinet. She placed it into a small box. She slipped the two boxes into one bag and then wrote her name onto a piece of paper, slipping that into the bag as well.

"Owl me."

Harry blushed, but he nodded and gave her a quick smile. He felt her eyes on him as he left the store and he grinned to himself. _I wonder if things will go anywhere…_

-

Harry, Remus and Tonks walked from the shop. Harry's legs were begging at him to sit down, and he dearly hoped that they would have a chance to do so soon. His arms were starting to ache with the weight of the books he was carrying. He thought about perhaps leaving them at the Leaky Cauldron, but then thought that they probably wouldn't be out much longer anyway. Tonks seemed to be itching to say something. Harry soon found out exactly what was eating her.

"So..." she said casually. Too casually thought Harry.

"Here it comes," he muttered so that only Remus could hear. Remus grinned

"She was a nice girl wasn't she Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Very," said Harry closing his eyes and causing Remus to laugh.

"Maybe you should go ask her name?"

"I already got it," said Harry grabbing onto Remus' arm so he could lead him. He found it harder to be embarrassed when not looking at who was talking.

"Oh, excellent!"

"Do you plan to owl her?"

"Let's just say she expects me to owl her." Remus smirked.

"Well that is excellent Harry. Err...she does know that you are Harry Potter right?"

Harry thought about this for a second and then shook his head. He opened his eyes. The worst of it seemed over.

"So are you going tell her?"

"I guess I will have to, won't I?"

"Yes, and then you can taker her out some place nice!"

'_Damn_' he thought going red.

"Little soon for that isn't it? I wouldn't mind knowing more then just her name first. Do they have anywhere I can buy a paper at all?" Remus nodded, recognising Harry's attempt to change the subject.

"Sure follow me." They walked for a while until they came to a shop which resembled a Muggle newsagent. Outside were small racks with magazines, and calendars displaying flying Quidditch players, or strange rock artists that Harry had not heard of. Inside were small shelves piled high with magazines. There were magazines on cooking and potion making and even beauty magazines. A large portion of one shelf was stacked with hundreds of brochures on home defence. There seemed to be a large crowd of witches and wizards trying to gain access to these. Harry had not really been thinking about it, but there had been a nervous air to Diagon Alley all day. Now that Voldemort was back, there was a fear in the community that had not been felt in many years. Not even the escape of the Azkaban prisoners had done what it was doing to the magical community now that Voldemort had returned to power. People avoided others eyes in the streets, glaring hardly and suspiciously at anyone that seemed to be in a rush. It seemed to Harry that there was little chatter and little laughter. One raised voice could draw ten or twenty eyes away from their task. People smiled, but it seemed as if it was put-on, as if it was all just a mask to hide their fear. Harry sighed, avoiding the crowd, and picking up an edition of the Daily Prophet. He walked the aisles scanning for a Quidditch magazine so that he could get the buzz on the latest broomstick. The more he knew about it the more he and Ron could dream about owning one. Harry had to wait for some minutes at the counter. It seemed that the brochures had run out and people were demanding more. Eventually the crowds cleared with the promise that there would be more tomorrow. The owner smiled wearily at them, took their money, and then waved them away. "_Perhaps I should subscribe to the Daily Prophet again," _Harry mused as they walked from the store. "_It could have its advantages and I really should keep up with the news."_

-

"So is that everything now?" asked Tonks. Harry nodded.

"Yes I think it will be."

"Wonderful! I am quite thirsty though. All this walking around has worn me out. How about we go have a drink?"

Harry decided not to mention that it had been her who had dragged them around the clothing shop for some hours.

"Oh we might as well."

Remus pushed his way through the crowds and led them over to a small out of the way place.

"What would you like?" asked a waitress coming over to them.

"Ah...just some pumpkin juice please!" spoke Harry.

"A coffee."

"Me too."

They drank in silence, tossed some coins upon their saucers and left. Remus was hailed by a number of students from Hogwarts, including Neville Longbottom. Harry winked at Neville.

"Hello Neville. It's Harry!"

"Harry? Well it does sound like you." He sounded unsure. He looked up at Remus, who nodded. Neville grinned.

"Have you been ok Neville? After the Ministry I mean?" He nodded.

"What about you?" he said apprehensively.

"Hmm...I guess I've been ok. I miss not having Sirius around, but I am getting there. Oh, did you know that Remus is my new guardian now?

"Really? Well that is great!"

"Yes," said Harry with a smile. "You here to get your school books?"

Neville nodded. "The lists came quite early this year didn't they? Gran wants me to do some holiday reading." He shook his head in dismay.

"Do you think you will get into that Transfiguration course?"

"I hope so!" he murmured with a blush. He grinned suddenly. "Imagine how surprised McGonagall would be if I did. I really am hopeless at that subject."

Harry laughed. "I have to admit that it would be something to see her face. So are you heading over to start some studying tomorrow?"

Neville shook his head. "I was going to, but I will probably head over tonight. Ron told me they are at Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes', and that I can head back with them later on. Have you seen their shop?"

Harry nodded. "Yes just today."

Neville smiled. "Amazing isn't it? I picked up a Canary Cream and looked at the wrapper. My head is on it! They show my head turning into the head of a canary!" He laughed merrily. "Fred said it was because I was the first official tester."

"Really?" said Harry surprised. "Oh that is _so_ cool! How is that plant of yours going? The mimbulus mimbletonia was it?"

"Yes that's right!" said Neville. "No luck with the breeding yet, but I am sure I am getting close!" He had a strong expression of determination upon his face. "I've been reading up on it and I reckon that I should get it before too much longer." He looked very proud. Harry beamed at him.

"Excellent!"

Neville suddenly realised that he was probably keeping his Gran waiting.

"Oh I should go. Gran hates it when she has to wait for me! I'll see you at school Harry! Good-bye!"

Harry waved and watched him walk slowly on through the crowds. He turned back to Remus and Tonks.

"Do you think it is at all possible to get Neville a plant of some sort? He loves Herbology and it is his birthday at the end of the month."

"Hmm...Actually I think there may be a place just back a little down an alley near a cafe." They headed back until Remus spotted the cafe, and then headed down the alley beside it. They entered the store at the end of the alley and found themselves in a building full of nothing but plants. Harry whistled.

"It _is_ rather big isn't it?" asked Tonks looking up at the distant ceiling.

"I think help would be desirable!" exclaimed Remus.

A young witch suddenly popped up beside them. Harry jumped, clutching at his chest.

"Hello," she said rubbing pointlessly at her dirt covered robes. "What can I interest you in?"

"I have a friend who is rather interested in plants. I am looking for something that is rather rare, but that he will be able to take care of in different locations. One location is Hogwarts and the other is...err...I'm not actually sure. Tonks?" She nodded and told the witch where the Longbottom's lived. The witch thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm...I think I have just the thing. Be right back." And she had vanished. She was back so quickly that Harry jumped again. His heart was definitely feeling the strain now. Remus was trying not to laugh at him. The witch did not seem to notice a thing.

"Here we go," she said handing a pot to Harry. "These are known as Glass Carnations. They are very rare and require careful care to survive. They thrive upon snow covered peaks, bursting into flower in the spring. Each season after the petals will change their colour. They gain the name from their unique magical properties. At one stage, given the correct treatment, the petals will become a soft transparent colour and harden. They are usually picked at this time and used to create expensive jewellery or necklaces. If not picked, they fall and break." She fumbled around in her pocket, pulling out some pieces of parchment. "You're friend will find that experimentation is the key, but these notes will give him some handy tips." She slipped a small paper satchel into his hand. "Here are the seeds. They will only grow successfully if placed in this soil." She tapped the pot lightly. "Three seeds in this pot will be enough. If your friend would desire any more soil, just ask him to contact me here. Oh, yes. He may also be interested to know that every spring there is a Glass Carnation competition here. People will bring their flowers in, and they will be judged. If he is passionate about this flower, he may be keen to come and try his luck."

Harry nodded, trying to take all this in so that he could tell Neville. He reached into his pockets, gave the woman some coins, and walked from the store.

-

Under great strain, the three slowly and carefully made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Just as they approached the brick wall, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley caught them up.

"So Harry," boomed Kingsley. "Good day? I guess Tonks dragged you around until you couldn't walk any more right?"

Harry laughed. "Yes! She was practically dragging us through the clothes store."

"What's that? She was dragging you _and_ Remus?"

"Good Merlin! You poor blokes. We really should take you all out for a drink or two."

Remus laughed. "Oh I would love too, but I do have to get Harry back home you know."

"Yes, yes of course. I understand. Well if you want to accept that offer Remus, just meet us in the Leaky Cauldron in about two hours or so!"

It was indeed getting late. It was sometime around seven Harry was guessing. Tom fared them well by the fire place, placing their packages into large black bags to avoid the damage that would come from soot. Harry took a last look around the dark dinghy room, and then stepped into the fireplace.

-

Mrs Figg was sitting in an armchair, the television on and her hands moving slowly across a table placing a jigsaw puzzle together.

"Harry!" she exclaimed with a jump, scattering a number of jigsaw pieces across the carpet.

"Sorry Mrs Figg," he murmured, placing his packages upon the carpet and moving to help her pick up the pieces. Remus and Tonks appeared. Mrs Figg disappeared briefly, bringing back some glasses of lemonade and a plate of scones.

"How was your day?" she asked. She laughed merrily as they recounted their experiences, winking merrily at Harry as Tonks explained about the jewellery store. As Remus munched away upon the last scone, Mrs Figg yawned.

"Oh dear, I really must turn in for the night."

"No problem," spoke Remus through a mouthful of scone, earning a glare from the two ladies. He grinned apologetically and swallowed. "Sorry. We will leave now then."

She nodded and bade them farewell, seeing them out the door. They heard the lock click into place as she closed it behind them. Harry couldn't help but yawn also.

"Maybe it is time for you to sleep too!" said Tonks steering him towards the front door of the Dursley's.

-

They placed the packages in a corner of Harry's room, stretching out their muscles slowly as they did so. Harry was sitting with his legs scrunched up to his chest upon his bed.

"Do you two really have to go?" he asked with worry. Remus thought there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"What's the problem Harry?"

"It's just…No, never mind. I'm fine."

Remus sat down beside him and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on Harry. Tell us what is up. I am quite sure we can do something to help you out." Tonks nodded her agreement. Harry sighed and blushed.

"Ok. It's just that last night was the first good night's sleep I have had in a long time. I am just so scared and nervous. I always think that Voldemort could be just around the corner, or hiding in this room under my bed." He blushed a deeper shade of red. "Every time the house creaks, I jump, thinking he is climbing the stairs. I don't feel safe any more. I don't know how I get to sleep each night."

"Don't worry Harry. Just remember that you are safe here. No one can reach you. I know that this is a very terrible time Harry but we must leave. We have to be on duty. However, one of us will drop in each night and stay with you until you get to sleep ok? Please tell me about these dreams. Maybe it will help." Harry hesitated and then nodded his head, smiling gratefully. That smile disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I dream about Sirius falling, about Bellatrix laughing at him, about Voldemort laughing at me." A silent tear slid down his face. "Every night! Every night I dream of the most terrible events of my life. I see my parents begging for mercy, I see Wormtail laughing as Sirius is dragged away to Azkaban, I see Ginny and Ron and Hermione injured and dying." The tears fell heavily now and he began to sob. "I see the body of Cedric over and over, I see Sirius being tortured, I see Voldemort defeating Dumbledore in battle, I see Voldemort finding Grimmauld Place, and I see the fall of Hogwarts and the killing and torturing of young children." His voice was cracking now; Harry could hardly hold himself up anymore. He slumped and fell from the bed, to his knees. "I see Neville tortured like his parents, I see Death Eaters attacking and killing Order members one by one. I see families killed when they have nothing to do with the war. I see the look of pleasure on the Death Eater's faces as they torture again and again and again…" They heard the hint of something else in his voice now. It sounded like anger, like disgust. "And lastly I see the start of our battle. The final battle. Don't ask me how I know, but I know. I know that I will fight him." His sobs became anguished now, like the cries of someone about to be put to death. "I know I will die, I see him fire off the first curse. I hear my own scream of pain. I see myself fall…and then I wake. Every night, every hour, every minute… Oh that bastard. I just can't handle this. I tell you I can not handle it. I can't last much longer Remus. I feel so weak, so empty, so alone…"

Remus pulled him up and hugged him firmly. He was crying as freely as Harry. There was an ache in his chest, a fear. He knew that Harry was in a bad way, and he couldn't say that Harry wouldn't leave this world if given the chance. '_But what can I do? I don't know what else I can do for him. I've given him a home; I've talked to him about Sirius. I can't tell him it won't happen. There is something he just isn't telling me. But what good would it do if he did? All I need is a way to make him see that there is goodness in life!'_

"Harry… I don't know what to say. I know by your voice that you aren't lying. I believe you without a doubt that you will face him and you know what? That scares me, it frightens me, it makes me feel so alone and hopeless, that knowing nothing I say or do will stop that. You do not know how much I desire to help you with this. All I can tell you to do is to be like Sirius."

"Sirius went into battle not knowing… What do you do when you go into a battle knowing full well that it will happen? What do you fight for if you know you will die anyway?"

"Harry, you do not see yourself dying. You are not a prophet. Your dream is a fear. You are putting what you think will happen into your dream. For all we know Voldemort could be feeding you more images to pull and twist you apart. Harry you know that you will fight, but you don't know that you will die… I go into every duel with Death Eaters knowing that I _could_ die, not that I _will_! And if that won't convince you then all I can say is that death is not bad. Death is supposed to be pleasant, a rest after a long or hard life. It doesn't sound like I have said enough and I am so sorry Harry, but I just don't know what else to say…"

Harry sniffed, dabbing at his eyes. "You're right Remus… But I don't think the fear will go away."

"No… Everyone fears something Harry."

He nodded again.

"I guess you have guessed more then I wanted you to."

"I may have. It doesn't make sense Harry. How could you know? And since when would you believe such a dream?"

"The prophecy…" murmured Harry.

"The prophecy? I don't get it, it was destroyed…" He stopped suddenly, realisation dawning upon his face.

"The prophecy! Someone had to have told it! _You_ know it don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh no. _Please_ Harry; tell me it _didn't_ say that!"

Harry just shivered, letting more tears drip down his face. Remus stood and swore loudly.

"_Remus!_" gasped Tonks. She was trembling from what Harry had been speaking of. "Is that really necessary?"

"Tell me Harry! _What_ did it say?" demanded Remus ignoring Tonks completely. Harry's body shook and he shook his head fervently.

"I don't want you to hear it!"

"Harry, you can't handle this on your own. You can't cut us off like this. Do you think I am volunteering for the hell of it? If I didn't want to know would I ask? It makes absolutely no sense!"

Harry just let loose. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Maybe Remus was right. Just maybe everything would be alright.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"That's it?" Harry nodded lightly. He felt no better. "Well what is this power the Dark Lord knows naught about?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know."

Remus sighed and sat down beside him.

"No one should have to go through this Harry. Especially not you. But trust me; evil shall not triumph, not this time. The Order will die trying to make sure we win. It is a sacrifice that we are all more then willing to make. We are not in the Order for vengeance, or because we fancy a little action and heroism. It is what few can understand and which is why we do not let many join. Even wizards and witches of age can not join if they do not understand our cause. We are fighting Harry yes, but we are willing and ready to meet death if it means that we can play a part in preventing the rise of evil and the fall of all that is good in the world. Sirius was in the Order because of this. He was willing, as James was, ready to fight even Voldemort if he had to, and that is the way we all feel. Remember Harry nightmares, can give you a cause to fight. It is better then seeing it happen to new people. Your nightmares are showing you what has happened or what could. Treasure them Harry. Live with them. They give us a reason to fight. They show us what a world of evil would be like. They show us the greed and hatred that people possess, and how it can corrupt an entire world. Even the members of the Order go through this Harry. We have nightmares, especially when a member is killed, and there is no way of avoiding them. The best we can do is give you a Dreamless Sleep potion, but it isn't exactly a way to deal with your problems. Remember that they are dreams, remember what they can give you and do for you. Remember that this is why we are fighting. And we always will be Harry. Trust me; I won't let them get to you if it is in my power to stop it. I am here for you Harry. Sirius was willing to give his life for you. We are prepared to make the same sacrifice!"

"Don't you _understand_?" exclaimed Harry pushing himself away. "This is inevitable. Regardless of what you or I want, it is going to occur. Eventually one of these days, I will face him. Is it worth wasting lives trying to stop or delay that?"

"Harry, we _can_ delay him though. We can give you time to become truly powerful."

"You're crazy. It says neither can live while the other survives. You think that it will be my choice. Let me tell you, I am not going to have a say in it. I have been thinking about this. If this battle hasn't happened by the end of my seventh year I am going to go and find him myself."

"Harry, you _can't_ do that!" gasped Remus. "That would be suicide. You should at least wait until you have completed Auror training."

Harry shook his head firmly.

"The way I see it there are at least two parts to my life. There is the part when I do my schooling, and then there is the part where I have a career and can raise a family. I am not going to start another part of my life and then have it ruined halfway through! Regardless of what you or anyone else says or does, I _will_ be fighting him at the end of my seventh year!"

"Harry I understand and respect that, but if you were to just gain that little extra piece of training your chances of victory would substantially improve!"

"Maybe so," mused Harry, taking deep breaths to calm down, "but if you are so worried that I am going to fail, you can just teach me everything you believe I will need to know before the end of that year!

Tonks and Remus shook their heads in dismay, obviously not agreeing with his decision in the slightest, but Remus let lose a hearty sigh and slumped his shoulders in resignation.

"I do understand your decision Harry, and you can always learn what you would learn during an Aurors' training during the next two years."

Harry nodded. Remus had accepted his decision. Harry however, was feeling more like agreeing with Remus'. The problem was that once the decision was made, it felt so right to change and do something completely different. More time seemed like a luxury to Harry now. He took a deep breath and resigned himself to stick with his decision. Remus obviously seemed to be hoping that Harry would change his decision, but his face fell when he learned it would not be so. When Harry spoke, he sounded different, as if he had failed miserably in some unknown test. His voice seemed to lack the sound of emotion. It sounded plain and boring.

"Right!" said Harry, trying to compose himself and keep a dry eye. "I have two years left of my life at the minimum. Not much I suppose, but it is better then nothing." He creased his brow, obviously deep in thought. His eyes were moistening, a tear running down his face and past the corner of his mouth. "So much to do, and so very little time," he mused with a lopsided half-hearted grin. He shook his head in dismay. "It seems wrong, but I know it has to be. I suppose my life is better than most. It started like some form of nightmare, but it soon became a fairytale. I guess that not every fairytale can have a happy ending." It reminded him so much of the little children rhyme _Humpty Dumpty_. Harry was on that wall, and he was definitely about to fall. Could his friends possibly patch him up and give him a nudge in the right direction?

"Come on Harry," spoke Remus in a low voice. He sounded very depressed and upset. "Let's get you into bed now. You will have some long and hard days ahead of you." He seemed to be thinking, not concentrating on his words at all, something which became quite apparent when he tried to drag Tonks towards the bed instead of Harry. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of it, and there was a determination in his voice unlike Harry had ever heard before.

"Oh, sorry Tonks," he said with a grin. He grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling his robes from over his head and laying him down into his bed. He gently reached down and pulled the sheets up to Harry's chest. He grasped Harry's hand in his own.

"Harry," he whispered, "I know I am probably a poor substitute for a real father, but I am new to all of this and I am doing my best. Sirius sometimes thought of you as a friend, and I must admit it is an easy mistake to make. We were not like James. We didn't have the chance to raise you and see you as a son, more of a friend or student. I am trying my best Harry, and I really do care for you. I can't explain how I suddenly feel so attached to you. Maybe it is because you and I are in very similar boats, well with regards to Sirius anyway. I had a childhood, with loving parents, but yet you are one who has not. I will not have any children of my own in this lifetime Harry, so the most I can do is become a father for another. You are that child to me Harry, and yes, it will definitely take me some time, but I hope we can do all the things that a father and son would do. I am not aiming to replace James or Sirius. Those two will always occupy a space in your heart, which I will not fill. However, I hope to be something of a father to you, until you feel you need a father no more. I will help you through this Harry. I ask you to listen to my advice, but I do not expect you to heed it. This prophecy is not in regards to me, and I can not imagine what it must be like. That does not mean, however, that I can not help you and be there for you. When that _day_ comes Harry, you will be ready. That much, I can promise you."

Harry's eyes were slowly closing. Remus reached up a hand and brushed his hair from across his scar, running a finger across it gently. He felt Harry shiver. He moved his hand to Harry's nose, plucking the glasses from his face, giving them a quick rub before placing them beside his bed.

"Remember Harry. A nightmare can serve as a reminder. Do not heed them. Just remember that those nightmares are what we are fighting to stop. Goodnight. Sleep well."

Harry murmured something that Remus could not quite catch, and felt his hand slip from his own. Remus stood, smiling fondly down at him as he pulled the sheets more tightly around himself. Tonks lay a gentle hand upon his forearm and Remus gently lay a hand atop of that.

"Do you think that everything will be alright Tonks?" he asked slowly and carefully. She didn't speak for a moment, but listened to the wind as it lightly blew past the window. She smiled to herself as her eyes swept across a photo of Harry and Sirius and Remus waving merrily at her.

"Yes Remus," she answered. "Everything will be fine."

-


	4. Letters

**Authors Note:** Sorry all, for taking such a ghastly long time to update. I am still writing, though school has been taking up so much of my time. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

-

**Chapter Four – Letters**

-

"Up!" yelled the voice of his Aunt Petunia. "Up! Breakfast needs cooking!"

Harry heard the sharp rap upon his door and sat up with alarm. He fumbled, reaching out a groping hand to find his glasses. He placed them gently over his eyes and looked across at his alarm clock. He groaned. '_Is it really so hard to let me sleep for another hour at least?'_

"Are you up yet?" Harry heard the screech of her voice again.

"Just about," he called. He sighed as he heard her make her way back towards the kitchen. He placed his feet upon the floor and tried to walk towards his cupboard. He grunted as he tripped and fell. Harry rolled onto his back, reaching down to untangle his feet from his blankets.

'_Not a bad sleep last night.'_

Harry was about to change into something new, but thought it would probably be safer if he made his way downstairs to cook breakfast. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the sound of their voices in the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to see Uncle Vernon and Dudley sitting at the table.

"Come on!" moaned Dudley rapping his knife sharply on the table top. "I am _so_ hungry!"

"Post first!" demanded Uncle Vernon as Harry made to plug in the frying pan. Harry just nodded, making sure not a sound emerged from his throat. He stood near the door for as long as he dared, flicking through to see if there was anything of interest. There was not. Uncle Vernon was reading yesterdays paper, but he grunted when Harry place the mail upon the table. He began to rip it open, snorting in disgust at the bills.

"So..." said Harry trying to make conversation while placing the eggs into the frying pan. "Have a good trip?"

Uncle Vernon grunted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Aunt Marge remembered anything?"

"About what?" spoke Uncle Vernon.

"About that _incident_ when she last came over?"

"Why should she? _They_ made her forget!"

Harry shrugged. "Some people can break through that."

"You'd better hope for your sake that she doesn't boy!"

Harry grimaced and dropped some sausages into the second frying pan.

"Hurry up!" moaned Dudley again, rapping both his knife and fork on the table this time. Once more Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him. Twenty minutes later, in which Dudley had resorted to eating cereal; Harry placed three plates upon the table.

"Aunt Petunia?" he called. "Breakfast is ready."

She walked into the room and sat down. She had apparently been out watering her garden. Harry walked back to the frying pans to scoop up whatever was left. There was one sausage and one egg. He began to eat them slowly.

"Harry?" He jumped in alarm as Aunt Petunia spoke his name. It wasn't said kindly. She was actually speaking more roughly then she usually did. She hardly _ever_ did that. "Are you sure you have enough food there?" she asked looking at the sausage he was holding and the half eaten egg. Her voice was still brisk and stern. Uncle Vernon and Dudley look at her stunned.

"Petunia?" asked Uncle Vernon with worry. "Are you ok?"

"Yes of course I'm ok," she snapped. "You don't want those _people_ here do you? We have to treat him better this summer, _remember_?"

Uncle Vernon looked like he would rather face the wizard's than treat Harry better.

"Go put another sausage in the pan!" instructed Aunt Petunia.

"Err...thanks."

"Right! Well seeing as we're feeding you more, how about you do the dishes afterwards boy?" asked Uncle Vernon. There was a gleam in his eyes. Harry knew it was more of a statement rather than a question so he sighed and nodded, heading to the fry pan to cook another sausage.

-

Harry should have known that the gleam in his Uncles eye had meant trouble. Indeed, Harry had agreed to do the dishes, but he hadn't expected Uncle Vernon to pull two large boxes of cutlery and dishes from his car. Uncle Vernon had stood beside him and made sure every dish was washed and wiped to perfection. Apparently, the Dursley's were planning to host a dinner party, and Harry would be staying at Mrs Figg's where he couldn't get into any trouble. Two hours later, Harry was able to trudge back up the stairs, his hands white and wrinkled from long hours of being trapped beneath the water with detergent. He closed his door behind him and slowly lowered himself to his bed, sighing with relief.

Harry fumbled around for the spell book he had been reading. He had been spending his days doing little else for some time now. He propped himself upon his pillow, flicking through the pages and trying to remember what chapter he had been reading. As he strained his brain trying to remember that evening two days ago, his eyes fell upon the large bags that were filled with the things he had bought from Diagon Alley. Harry suddenly felt a wave of grief pass over him and realised that his thoughts had crept back to Sirius.

'_Don't go there! Sirius _wants_ me to be happy!'_

His eyes scanned around the room for yesterdays robes. He fumbled around inside them, emptying the contents of the pockets onto the bed. He carefully scooped up Sirius' letter and held it close to his heart, breathing in deeply and urging the tears to leave him. When Harry was quite sure that another wave of tears was not about to threaten him, he walked towards the desk and emptied the contents of the bags upon them. The paper from last evening caught his eyes, and he picked it up, pawing through it for any new information. His heart leapt from his chest every time he came across the word 'Voldemort,' but it never led anywhere. Harry put the paper down feeling unfulfilled. He went to stand by the window, rubbing at his forehead and watching the bright sun as it slowly rose into the sky. A black dot came to his attention over near the horizon, and he crossed his fingers, hoping that it was Hedwig with some mail for him. She had been gone for quite some time. Before Harry knew it the object dived close to the ground, letting out a piercing call, and preparing to soar upwards onto the window sill. It was Hedwig. She flapped her wings around noisily as she landed and then quickly flew to Harry's outstretched arm. He stroked her bright plumage softly and she nibbed at his fingers with appreciation. He saw a number of letters tied upon her feathered feet and he untied them eagerly, letting Hedwig fly into her cage for a refreshing drink while he himself darted under the sheets of his bed. He carefully placed a finger beneath the seal, and pulled the first envelope open.

_Dear Harry_

_11.25 OWLs! Harry, I got 11.25 OWLs, can you believe it?_

_So how are you Harry? I really do hope that you are well. I am well, and I think that I am enjoying myself immensely. Everything is quite good here. Ron and I have been cleaning, and putting the final touches to the place. Soon there will be nothing to do I am guessing. I don't know what I will do with myself…_

_Ron is rather angry with Ginny at the moment. He found her hidden inside the male bathroom with Dean. Oh, Dean and Seamus were given permission to visit for a day when it was just us and Mrs Weasley. I don't know why they won't let us invite you over if Dean and Seamus can. Do you know anything about it?_

_Seeing as I passed each of the subjects I attempted, I have decided to continue with them all. Ron has talked me into dropping one of the less important ones if I ever feel I am too stretched. Though I don't think I will regardless. Did you get enough marks to enter Advanced Potions? I do know that you'd love to be an Auror, so I was wondering what you were planning to do if you didn't get the right grade. I asked Dumbledore about it, and he replied, saying that you might be able to take a re-structured test. Usually that isn't allowed, but apparently Fudge has agreed to stretch the rules now that Voldemort has returned._

_Have you heard how well Fred and George's shop is doing? I never thought that they would manage to be so successful. Ron and Ginny took me to see it not so long ago and I must admit that I was rather impressed by some of the items that they have created. I bet you would love it!_

_Well Harry, I do hope that you are ok. Ron and Ginny and I are all coping after the end of last year, but what about you? I hope that I can see you sometime over our break. Missing you!_

_Love from Hermione_

_PS - Ginny says that she and Dean were not doing anything intimate but merely wanted to be alone. She says that Ron is just over-exaggerating and making the situation worse than it seems. She also says that if you are laughing when you read that then you had better watch out for a few hexes coming your way. _

Harry sighed as he put the letter down. It was all so different this year. Usually, he would have felt absolutely terrible if he discovered that Dean and Seamus, who had nothing to do with the Order, were at Grimmauld Place. This year, he could understand why he couldn't leave. He didn't want to accept it, but he knew that Dumbledore was doing it because he considered that he had no choice. He smiled to himself as he thought about Hermione's expression at hearing she had got so many OWLs. He would have loved to have seen her face. He turned onto his side and reached for a second letter. Once more he slipped his finger beneath the seal and pulled the letter open.

_Hey Harry_

_It's Ron here! Well hopefully you're well and hopefully the Muggles are treating you better! I have been busy once more redecorating this dump. Well, to tell the truth, it isn't so much of a dump anymore, but nonetheless… _

_Dean and Seamus came to visit the other day, but I will definitely not be doing that again in a hurry. I prefer your company to theirs any day, especially when I discovered Dean and Ginny hidden away in the male bathroom kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. And do you know what the worst part of it was? There was a tomorrow! _

_Oh, yes the bathrooms here have been modified a little. I mean certain people seem to be getting carried away here with the whole redecorating business. I guess that I shouldn't complain, as the place does look better this way. I'll have to show you everything when we finally get you away from that place._

_Get out Ginny! No, I am not writing anything about you, why would I want to do that? Oops, sorry Harry, I wrote what I was yelling. Well I have a little good news for you now anyway. There is a new broomstick coming out. They haven't given it a name yet, but they have released some interesting details about it. I was going to give you the article, but I seem to have lost the magazine. I'm sure I will find it later on. _

_Oh and by the way Harry I got 9 OWLs. That is pretty good I am guessing because Percy did get 12. I gloated all day to Hermione, even though she got 11.25. Hermione is trying to get me to write to Dumbledore so that I can redo a test to get into Advanced Transfiguration and Advanced Potions. I mean, I guess I should consider Transfiguration because Bill and Charlie said they do some amazing things in that subject, but who would want another year with Snape? The slimy git! _

_Well, I guess that is everything for the moment. I am working on getting you away from that place, but no luck at the moment. Well cross your fingers for me!_

_Your mate Ron_

_PS - Sorry about Snuffles mate._

_PPS - Hello Harry! It is Ginny here. Well Ron has just happened to leave his letter here for posting and has sealed the envelope. Well I have just unsealed it and am now writing this. Dean and I didn't get up to anything intimate just so you know. You're laughing aren't you? Just you wait! Anyway someone is coming so enjoy the rest of your holidays!_

_PPPS - Helly Harry dear! This is Molly. Well I have just gained some very useful information about what my Ginny has been up to recently. I hope that you are having an enjoyable holiday. I will continue to help Ron and see if we can't get you over for a visit._

_PPPPS - Well that was embarrassing. Err… Yes it is Ron again. Well I guess that saying - curiosity killed the cat - is true after all. Yes there goes Mum; Ginny is in a little trouble now. Unfortunately I just know that she will blame me when Mum is finished with her. Wish me luck…_

_PPPPPS - Hello there Harry! It's really corking to see you! _Speak to him you idiot, Fred!_ Yes that. Well Harry we just couldn't resist this very appealing letter we found in Ron's room. _Yes Ginny made the all time error of not heading Mum off early, so we came down to ask Ron what was going on…_ And we found this! Well we must say we are proud of our little bro for getting so many OWLs, but unfortunately he is a prefect with 9 OWLs… _And will probably soon become head boy._ Well Harry we are left with no choice but to crown you as the new mischief maker of Hogwarts. _A great honour!_ Very great indeed! _So don't let us down!_ And we understand how hard it might be to get started… _But don't fear!_ We will give you all you need free of charge of course, and if you are really good, you may even rival us. _Yes that is what we would like to see._ Remember Harry, life is too short to waste, so have as much fun as you can. You may die any day, is what we say, and what good are books in making you happy? _Exactly Fred!_ Causing a bit of chaos give you a good laugh, you should try some of our products on those Muggles you cherish so much! _Err… Just before you leave that is!_ So Harry! _Have fun!_ Take care! _And get into as much mischief as you can!_ We'll be watching! _Yes, so don't even think about backing away from this great offer!_ George, that sounds like a death threat you moron! _Ah, yes. Well got to run._ Time is money!_

_PPPPPPS - For crying out loud, can't anyone in this family just leave my letters alone! Well Harry, this has turned out to be a very interesting letter. _And rather funny too! _Hermione go away! Jeez she just stole the quill from me and started writing. Well Harry I had better put this away before someone else can get to it. Goodbye!_

When Harry finished reading he found he was filled with something strange. He had not felt it in such waves in quite some time, but he was happy. A smile of true happiness was slowly appearing upon his strained and tired face. He let out a slow quiet laugh as the letter came to a close. His friends were happy. The very thought seemed to intoxicate him. It was impossible for him not to feel happy. He decided he had best write them replies immediately while he was in such a mood. His main concern at the moment was just how long his good mood would last. Slowly, Harry extracted himself from beneath the sheets. He let out a yawn and stretched as he sat himself at his desk. He cleared the belongings to one side, setting out a fresh piece of parchment in the middle. Picking up his quill, he placed one end beneath his teeth, his eyes glancing towards the ceiling, brow creased in thought. Carefully, he dipped the end of his quill into a bottle of jet black ink. The hair upon his head hung down as he lowered his head and put quill to parchment.

_Hello Hermione,_

_Well to answer your first question – yes! I can believe that you got 11.25 OWLs. Nice job! As for me, I got 9, the same as Ron. I did get my OWLs in Potions, but it wasn't good enough to get into Advanced. Anyway, McGonagall mentioned the fact that I could attempt a revised test if I wished, and I will do just that. I will have to write to her shortly. Unfortunately, it means I have to revise over the holidays. Still, I guess it will be worth it if I get to be an Auror. _

_I have heard how well Fred and George's shop is doing! I went there yesterday in fact and had a look inside quickly. It is quite amazing! I was going to pick up a whole lot of their creations, but they said I should wait till my birthday and they will give me a package then. _

_I am going quite well with regards to last year. Thanks for asking! I know that you mended nicely so I don't really have to ask about you. I had quite a good day at Diagon Alley actually. Moony really helped me out. I bought a number of purchases, but shopping for clothes was torture! I don't know how so many girls can find it that interesting! _

_The relatives are treating me better at the moment. I got more breakfast than usual this morning. Aunt Petunia isn't looking forward to having wizards upon her doorstep. They just got back from visiting Aunt Marge. At the moment they are trying to get me over at Mrs Figg's one night, as they wish to host a dinner party here._

_Well I will tell you more when I see you. Enjoy yourself!_

_Love Harry_

Harry stretched out his fingers as he finished writing, reading over what he had written and making sure it didn't reveal too much. He thought that he had done quite well, but he guessed that if he hadn't he'd be hearing about it from the Order anyway. He would just have to wait and see. He pulled forth another piece of parchment, dipped his quill into the ink, and began to write once more.

_Hey Ron_

_Good to hear that you have been keeping busy. And yes the Muggles are treating me quite well. Feeding me more, ignoring me… So things are all good here._

_I heard that they were releasing a new broomstick yesterday in Diagon Alley, but I know nothing about it. I did buy a Quidditch magazine though, so hopefully I can find some information in there! I bet it will be amazing!_

_Yes I got 9 OWLs as well mate. I didn't think that I would get anything like that. Dumbledore mentioned to me that we should all train for a career such as an Auror, because it will greatly improve our knowledge and abilities. I think he wants us to be prepared in case we get ourselves into anymore dangerous situations like last year. I am redoing a test to get into Advanced Potions, and if you want to become an Auror, I think that you should do the same. Besides, if it will be hard, I prefer a friendly face beside me. _

_Anyway at least do the Transfiguration test mate. I am looking forward to that class this year, and it won't be the same if you aren't there! I do hope that I can come and visit you soon. That would be really great. _

_It is a shame about Ginny mate. You had best not invite Dean around in a hurry again no. I mean, he is a good bloke and all, but we do have to protect Ginny don't we? At least if you invite me over I want be hiding in any male bathrooms with her hey? Hope she didn't blame you. Well say hello to everyone for me, and tell them I am well. Hope to see you soon mate! Enjoy yourself._

_Bye!_

_Harry_

Harry placed his quill down and sealed up his ink bottle. He re-read over his second letter, making sure there were no problems, and then he folded them both up. He stood and stretched, going over to all the packages in the corner. Slowly he sorted through everything, hiding books away in his chest. He did not keep any of his possessions out of his chest. He piled everything inside, it made it easier to leave in a hurry if necessary. Harry changed into some of his new clothes, throwing all of the clothes he used to wear into the empty black bags. It wasn't until he had finished tidying everything up that he realised he still had a letter to open. It was a plain and ordinary brown, but the writing was in an elegant green scrawl. Harry tore it open, and began to read.

_Harry Potter_

_For some time now I have been considering writing to the Chocolate Frog organisation and suggesting that we put those who died valiantly in the struggle against Lord Voldemort upon the face of a Chocolate Frog card. However, I never did, thinking that perhaps I should give those people connected to those in concern their peace and quiet. Since then, newspaper articles have been released, and we have since discovered many of the people who had had tragedy placed upon their families. Therefore, I wrote to the organisation, and they agreed whole heartedly to place the faces of those once in the Order upon the face of a card. They sent these cards to me just this very morning, and I attached the envelope upon your owl as she was leaving with the letters of your friends. I prefer to try and find them hidden among the wrappings of the chocolate, but I believe that you might be able to find a certain use for them. The cards are enclosed within. Perhaps if people see that we remember those who are lost, that they will never be forgotten for what they did, they will not so willingly join his forces. It is time that we honoured those who fell for us Harry, and I myself can not think of a better way than this._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry, somewhat tense, picked up the enveloped and tipped the contents upon the bed. A number of elegant cards fell out. Harry gathered them into his hands and flicked through them. He recognised the names upon them. There was Marlene McKinnon, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes and James and Lily Potter. They all looked at him sombrely. Some were frowning, and others smiled, but they all looked determined, as if they were about to enter a battle that they may never emerge from. Harry smiled grimly down upon his parents and sighed. He was quite sure that none of these beings would mind being upon a Chocolate Frog card. Harry stood and stretched, walking to his desk and placing the cards gently down upon them.

Walking over to Hedwig, he stroked her soft white plumage. She let out a soft call, and nudged his hand affectionately.

"Whenever you're ready there are two letters to be delivered," he said lightly. She nibbled gently upon his fingers and flew over to the desk, resting besides the two letters and jutting out her feathered leg dutifully. Harry smiled at her.

"Well if you insist."

He attached the letters and carried her over to the window. She squeezed his arm with her talons and spread her wings before taking off towards the distant horizon. Harry watched her go, his head abuzz with thought, as she winged her way slowly out of sight.

-

Some time later Harry was heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. The Dursley's had recently given him the chore of making lunch for them, and Harry preferred if Uncle Vernon didn't yell at him for making them wait around. There was no sign of Dudley or Uncle Vernon, but Aunt Petunia was there writing a list of what to buy at the supermarket.

"Mind if I make a start to lunch?" he asked her. He noticed her eyes flicking up and down his body, no doubt wondering where his clothes had come from. A frown crossed her face for a moment but then disappeared, and she spoke in her usual brisk manner.

"The tomatoes have been moved to the cupboard on your left." That was all that was said and Harry was happy with that. The Dursley's liked salad for lunch on hot summer days, even if the lettuces were a little wilted and off colour. Dudley of course, preferred a nice bowl of ice-cream, though Aunt Petunia wasn't likely to give it to him unless he ate his salad first.

-

Uncle Vernon frowned, looking Harry up and down as he placed a plate of salad and sliced ham down upon the table. Aunt Petunia placed the butter and bread beside it. Uncle Vernon was about to comment on Harry's clothing, but Harry saw Aunt Petunia give him a quick look, and he closed his mouth. He guessed that Aunt Petunia was still fearful of the wizards turning up upon their front lawn. Harry ate silently, not particularly enjoying the salad, but Aunt Petunia made sure he had a decent slice of ham, so it was not all that bad. He chewed slowly, savouring the taste, wondering how long it would all last. Aunt Petunia was first to finished. She walked into the kitchen, returning some time later with a bowl of ice-cream for Dudley and a small cardboard box.

"Duddikins, since you aren't going on holiday, your father and I have brought you a little present," she said indicating the box. Dudley immediately left the table, bowl of ice-cream in his hand, and followed his mother up the stairs towards his room.

"Where are you going that Dudley isn't?" Harry asked of Uncle Vernon.

"A business holiday," he grunted. "Dudley would get bored. Mrs Figg next door will be coming by each night to check on the both of you, so don't even think about getting up to anything boy!" Harry nodded, and left the table, thinking that he should most probably get back to his room before he got involved in any heated arguments. He heard Dudley and Aunt Petunia talking in the room just down the hall. He guessed that Dudley may have received a new computer game. Harry entered his room, shutting the door behind him, and looked around slowly. His eyes fell upon the pieces of parchment upon his desk, and he thought that he should perhaps make a start to the two final letters.

-

_Professor McGonagall_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I have been enjoying my holidays to a certain extent, and received your letter regarding the test that you believe I should take. The decision was not really difficult, and I have decided that I will take the test and see how things go. Thanks for arranging this second opportunity. I will try my hardest to not let you down._

_Harry Potter_

Harry was unsure how to start his next letter. He reached for the piece of parchment that he had placed upon his desk and read the name. 'Clarissa Wood.' He let out a long sigh and wished that he had told her who he was the day before. To say it in a letter didn't seem right really, and Harry was almost positive that she would not believe him. Harry shook his head, confused, and thought that he'd just put quill to parchment and see what he came up with.

_Clarissa_

_Hello. If you remember, we met briefly in a jewellery shop just yesterday. Hope you are well and enjoying yourself and all that. Before I write anything else, I think that I should tell you who I am, and it isn't as simple as just giving you a name. Who you saw yesterday doesn't even exist. My name is Harry Potter. Yesterday, that face you saw, it was just a disguise, a mask to protect my identity. Each half hour I would take a sweet developed by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' and I would keep that identity. It was amazingly convenient being able to walk around without being recognised. Nonetheless, I should probably finish up here and wait to see what your reaction is. If you don't want to believe me that is fine. I probably wouldn't believe me either…_

_Harry_

_PS – Thanks for the ring. Much appreciated!_

Harry read the letter over, and was sorely tempted to throw it in the bin. Not even he would believe what he had just read, and he _knew_ that he was Harry Potter. He sighed and stopped himself from disposing of it, folding it quickly and sealing it. Stretching, Harry reached out and picked up the ring that Clarissa had given him. He slipped it onto the middle finger of his left hand, admiring the gleam that came off it. He picked up the watch next, the last item upon his desk, and he fitted it snugly around his left wrist, fiddling with the hands until they displayed the correct time. He looked down at it admiringly, but heard Uncle Vernon thudding up the stairs and hurriedly pushed everything out of sight. He had done the right thing, as suddenly, the door burst open and Uncle Vernon's face was peering around the room, lingering for a while on the open life of the trunk and empty bags in the corner.

"Right, your Aunt and I are off boy! We'll be gone for an entire week so I want you to behave and not get up to any funny stuff. Mrs Figg will be in to check on you every night! You'll be going to her place in two weeks when we have our dinner party."

He turned his back and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Harry walked over to his window and watched the car leave the property and drive down the street and out of sight. Once it had disappeared, he heard Dudley rushing into the kitchen. Harry opened his door and followed him down. Dudley was digging around in the freezer, obviously intent on eating more ice-cream. He looked up as Harry walked in.

"This is great!" spoke Dudley to Harry, which he was only doing because of his happiness. "My parents are gone for a whole week and I only have to behave myself when old Mrs Figg comes round." He found a bowl and spoon and started filling the bowl.

"Want some?" he asked Harry with a sneer. Harry just shook his head and Dudley shrugged, placing an extra scoop into his bowl. Harry followed him outside and sat down on the Dursley's plastic chairs. Dudley looked at him for a moment, and then began eating. Harry felt his eyes on him every once and a while.

"What?" he said at last, as he glanced over at Dudley. Dudley quickly looked down into his bowl of ice-cream.

"Well," he started taking a deep breath and scraping the edges of his bowl with his spoon, "I just wanted to say thanks."

He took another scoop of ice-cream into his mouth. Harry was perplexed.

"Thanks? Thanks for what?"

"Well, for saving my life last summer, of course!"

"Dudley that was a whole year ago you know!"

"Yes, well I never got around to saying it then, did I? Apparently those Dementors were very dangerous things."

"They are."

"So thanks!"

"Well, you are welcome I guess…"

Harry was stunned. He reached down to his arm and pinched himself. This didn't slip by Dudley.

"Look, I know I might not be the nicest person to you in the world, but I can say thanks can't I? I might not like doing it, but it is the right thing to do!"

"Dudley, what on earth do you know about right? You beat up ten year olds and vandalise the park!"

"Yes, but I still know how to say thankyou!"

Harry shook his head lightly and let out a sigh. He pointed at Dudley's training equipment.

"Do you want to show me how to use it?"

"What on earth do you need to train for?"

"Well, it usually helps if you are fit when you are playing sports Dudley."

"Right… Well I guess I could give you a few pointers. Consider it me paying back that debt."

Harry shrugged, and walked over to Dudley's set of weights.

"What should I start on?"

"Well, just start light. Keep putting weights on until you find a level that challenges you."

Harry did as Dudley said, starting off light and working his way up from there. Before long, he had found a level which he thought challenged him nicely, and he began to lift them a number of times until he felt his arms weaken and give way on him. He sat up gasping.

"How did I do?" he asked Dudley.

"Not too bad," he stated. "But you should set yourself some goals. Like, do you want to build up muscle, or do you just want to get fit, or do you just want to keep the pounds away. You know things like that."

"Oh, well I just want to get fitter than I am really. Also gives me something to do over the summer."

"That's true. Well if you want to get fit, you should run around the yard, and use my boxing bag. But you had better not break or damage anything!"

"As if I would do something like that Dudley," Harry smirked.

"Yes, well you know what will happen if you do." He cracked his knuckles threateningly. Harry just rolled his eyes at him, and stood up to start doing laps of the yard. By the time he finished, he was breathing heavily. He sat down upon one of the plastic hairs, feeling the legs buckle slightly as he collapsed into it. Dudley was moving around the boxing bag, throwing powerful punches at it, but always keeping a fist in front of his head to protect himself. After one particularly awesome swing, he moved away and wiped himself down with his shirt.

"It is hot today isn't it? I might go watch a movie. You want to come? Must be boring up in your room, yes?"

Harry thought about it for a second, hoping that this was actually Dudley trying to be nice to him and not some cruel joke. He thought he might as well give it a go. If Dudley was to try and do anything, he could always try and sprint up to his room. He swallowed.

"Ok then."

Dudley nodded with a quick smile, and turned and made his way towards the television. Harry followed somewhat apprehensively, and it wasn't until he and Dudley were both laughing together that he began to relax and sink farther into the deep couch.

-

"Hello Remus! Hello Tonks! It is delightful to see you once more!"

"Hello Arabella. Has Harry informed you of the tutoring we are giving him?"

"No, no I'm afraid he hasn't."

"Well that is why we are here. We need to help him get into Advanced Potions."

"Oh I see. Well he is currently laughing away with his cousin in the next room. You will have to drag him away from the television if you want to do any tutoring."

The two looked at each other shocked and rushed into the living room.

"Oh hello," laughed Harry as he saw them rush in. Remus noticed Dudley watching them warily. "We are just watching a movie. I guess you are going to drag me away for tutoring are you?"

They both nodded, still seemingly getting over the fact that the two cousins getting along. Harry sighed and stood.

"Well I had better leave you alone out here Dudley."

Dudley nodded. Harry could tell he was scared off Remus and Tonks, especially Remus who kept shooting him unfriendly and suspicious looks.

"Remus?" questioned Harry. "Come on, let's get to it."

Remus tore his eyes from Dudley, gave Harry a quick grin and headed up the stairs with Tonks in close pursuit. Harry closed the door quietly behind them and went to sit down upon his bed.

"So how did you sleep last night?" asked Remus, who had sat beside him. Tonks had taken the chair at his desk.

"I didn't have a single nightmare!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Excellent! Well Harry, we should get to it. We aren't going to start making any potions until you have learned a little more about these potion ingredients you should be working with."

Harry sighed and nodded glumly.

"So how are we doing this?" Harry asked. "Am I going over notes or something?"

"No. We will be quizzing you to make it a little more fun." Harry's eyes lit up.

"That does sound better than going over notes."

So they began. Two hours passed in Harry's room, in which Tonks and Remus had made extensive notes about exactly what he was required to learn. Another hour passed and by that time Harry's head was full to bursting with the knowledge he had gained. Remus was reading over their list of aims while Harry repeated what he had learned. Tonks was listening idly and flicking through the items upon Harry's desk. She came across Albus' letter and the Chocolate Frog cards.

"Oh that was nice of Albus wasn't it?"

"Hmm?" murmured Remus looking up. Tonks showed him the letter and the cards.

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Harry as Remus looked down at the cards of Lily and James Potter.

"Very!" murmured Remus. He placed the cards and letter back into Tonks hands. "He never told us anything about this, did he Tonks?"

"No, he must have done it of his own accord."

Remus stretched, folding up the list of notes and looked over at Harry.

"Well, I think we have probably done enough for tonight," he said. "Have you gone through all that shopping Harry? I notice you are wearing your new watch and clothes."

Tonks was looking at Harry approvingly and gave him a quick wink. Harry grinned back.

"I've been through most of it. I was just wondering if you could enlarge my photo album. You see, I saw that Sirius had left me photos in that box of his, but I don't have anywhere to put them."

Remus nodded understandingly.

"I think we can manage that." Harry stood and brought the photo album and photos over to the desk where Remus cast a quick charm upon the album, adding a number of pages. They had an enjoyable time sorting through the photos, Remus being able to explain a story behind many of them. There were photos of Sirius, Remus, James and Lily. Some were at Hogwarts, others were at picnics or weddings, and there were even some from the Potters family home. The fact that Wormtail was not in any of the photos did not escape Harry's eye. He guessed that Sirius had disposed of them. Harry was quite shocked when he found photos of Remus and Sirius with a baby Harry in their arms. He looked over at Remus and grinned.

"You were quite a wild baby Harry. Sirius lost quite a bit of hair to those little hands of yours, but he could never resist picking you up once more. Lily took most of these photos. It was almost impossible for her to not take photos. I believe that Sirius had hundreds of them at one stage, but he thought that it was best to sort through them and keep the best of the best."

Tonks laughed suddenly, and Harry saw that she was looking at a photo of him in the bath. He had a merry smile plastered upon his face as he brought his hands down. His palms splashed down into the water, spraying his mother with water as she tried to bathe him. She looked shocked for a second and then she began laughing, planting a kiss on his forehead. Remus smiled fondly as he looked at that photo, and he slid it into the photo album. He was now holding the last photo in his hands. He was smiling, but Harry sensed sadness. He caught Harry watching him and slid the photo into his hands. Harry looked down at it. His mother and father were standing there, holding a baby Harry between them. On one side was Remus, and on the other side was Sirius. They were all dressed up smartly, the males in black suits with gold ties and Lily in a shimmering dress of gold, a bright silver necklace around her neck. Harry was dressed in a bright red.

"That was the last photo taken of them before they died. Wormtail took it at a reunion at Hogwarts over the summer break sometime in August. There was no time for any more photos after that. Things began to really heat up."

Harry looked down at them sadly, and placed it into the last remaining slot in his photo album. Remus squeezed his shoulders gently.

"How about you get some sleep?"

Harry nodded slowly, and Remus and Tonks led him to his bed. Once more, the two of them stayed with him until they could hear his gentle breathing. It had only taken half an hour this time. Once more, the two transformed into mice, crept from the house, and apparated away.

-

Harry woke to a soft tapping. At first he thought that it must be his Aunt Petunia trying to get him to make breakfast, but when he heard no yelling, he knew that it was not so. Harry slowly opened his eyes, sitting up and looking towards the door. The tapping sounded once more, and Harry turned. Hedwig was at his window, sitting on the sill outside and tapping on the glass gently. Harry stood and pulled the window open. Hedwig gave a soft hoot and jumped upon Harry's outstretched arm, letting him stroke her soft plumage.

"I have two more letters for you to take with you later on today," spoke Harry softly placing Hedwig be her cage so that she could dip her beak into her water dish. She nibbled at his finger softly before closing her eyes and placing her head beneath her wing. Harry grinned at her and his eyes fell back upon his bed. He smiled. Why shouldn't he sleep for a while longer? He pulled the sheets close around him and closes his eyes, placing the pillow over his head to block out the sunlight.

-

The week passed too quickly for Harry's liking. Each morning he would rise and cook breakfast for Dudley, teaching him a thing or two about the kitchen. Dudley was not willing at first, but eventually he agreed that they could go out for walks. Harry insisted that they tell Mrs Figg first, and Dudley agreed somewhat half-heartedly.

"Look Dudley, it is very important that if I am attacked someone will know where I was."

Dudley was not too keen on this at first either. The Dementor attack would not leave his mind in a hurry, and he was constantly looking back over his shoulder as they walked down to the park. They did this each morning after breakfast, Dudley disappearing to visit friends once they reached the park, leaving Harry to walk back on his own. Each afternoon, Dudley would help Harry exercise. Harry was quite impressed with his increase in stamina. Although he had told Dudley that he was exercising for Quidditch, he was also doing it in case he ever needed to escape from Voldemort again.

"Running saved my life," he murmured to himself one afternoon as Dudley fished around for a video for them to watch. "Being able to run faster has to do something…"

-

Soon enough Monday came around, and his Aunt and Uncle were due back sometime that afternoon. Harry had just made Dudley a sandwich using the supplies his Aunt had left. She had left enough for two for each and every meal. There were plates in the fridge laden with bits of paper and cooking instructions. Harry hadn't even read half of them. He knew well enough how to prepare food, and it was common sense to give the plates with the most food to Dudley.

Harry was walking towards the living room, a sandwich of his own in his hand, when he noticed Dudley lounging around the telephone. He was sitting on a chair beside it, a piece of paper in his hand, drumming his fingers idly upon the plastic receiver.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"Umm...nothing."

"Who do you want to ring?" asked Harry curiously.

Dudley looked at him for a moment. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise," spoke Harry nodding.

"I met a girl last school term. I quite liked her, and she ended up giving me her number. She wanted me to call over the holidays. I guess I am nervous and don't know what to say."

"Well I am not really any better at this than you Dudley. Err…I would probably just treat her like a friend. So just ring her up and just pretend she is like your best friend. Ask how she is, what she has been doing, tell what you have been up to."

Harry thought back to his date with Cho.

"I think you should show an interest in her too. So ask her questions so it sounds like you want to know lots about her. Try not too mentioning any other girls either."

Dudley nodded, trying to take in everything that Harry had said.

"How do you know all that?" asked Dudley.

"I don't!" said Harry. It was only a half lie. "I just guessed, so don't take it all too seriously."

"Ok I see. Well, do you mind leaving me to it than?"

Harry shrugged and walked out to begin beating the boxing bag.

-

"I did it!" declared Dudley.

"Huh?" asked Harry confused turning to look at him. Something large and heavy collided with his head and Harry found himself upon the pavement. He could hear Dudley laughing, and he stood, grinning stupidly. His eyes weren't really registering what was before him, so Dudley appeared as nothing more than a large blur. He swayed dizzily and had to grab onto the table to stop him self from falling once more. Harry was slightly surprised when he suddenly felt Dudley leading him inside. Harry collapsed onto the couch, Dudley leaving for a minute and than returning and placing something cold upon his forehead. Harry gripped at the ice, letting a shiver run through his body.

"What happened?" he asked shakily. Dudley smirked.

"You didn't stop the boxing bag before starting to talk. It swung right back into you. It was so funny!" Harry let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It doesn't feel very funny."

"Well, no, it probably wouldn't. Being hit by a fist is bad enough, let alone a boxing bag. How about we finish watching that movie?"

Harry nodded meekly. As Dudley went searching for the video, Harry thought about what he had to attend to that night. Remus had said that Harry would probably be ready to start making potions soon. The week had almost passed, and Harry had not so much as touched a cauldron. He thought that he may have forgotten everything else he had learned in his life, only to have it replaced with information on potion ingredients. He shuddered at the thought. Potions were interesting enough. The polyjuice potion he had taken in his second year had been quite an experience, but Harry wasn't sure if he was willing to become an expert on the subject. He was beginning to feel some what like Hermione must do.

Harry had not yet mentioned the Dark Arts book to anyone, but he had glanced at it when the sun was shining high in the sky and Dudley's stereo was beating. It was impossible not too shudder at a number of spells, but Harry did not understand the half of it, and was in no way sure of how reading what he had was going to help him out. He knew what Voldemort was capable of at least, but he had learned nothing that would help him stop the spells from affecting him. He sighed inwardly as he thought back to his attempt at the Cruciatius curse upon Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of the school year. He thought he had been angry enough and he shuddered at the thought that he hadn't really wanted to cause Bellatrix that pain after what she had done. He was sure that if he put his mind to it... He shuddered and pushed the thoughts from his mind.

Harry had to admit that he was looking quite forward to the school term. The things in his school books seemed most interesting. Harry was especially looking forward to Quidditch. He planned to spend a lot more time out on the pitch practicing, and was hoping that Katie (he guessed that she would be made Captain of the team) would turn out to be as much as a captain as Oliver Wood, turning them out every night to practice. His ambition was to play Quidditch if he never made an Auror, and he was thinking about doing it anyway one of these days just for a break from the tedious Auror studies. The movie finally roared into life and Harry and Dudley spent the next half hour or so laughing away at the antics of the comedians on the screen. Harry suspected that the credits would be rolling onto the screen soon, but before they had a chance, there was a crunch as the Dursley's car pulled into the driveway.

"They're home," spoke Dudley. "Let's get back out and pretend we're doing exercise."

Harry threw the ice pack to Dudley who quickly disposed of it. Dudley took the boxing bag and Harry began his twenty-five lap run around the yard. He had started at ten and so was quite impressed at how much his stamina had improved. He sprinted the first five laps and was jogging around on the eighth when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked out into the garden with tea, muffins and a present for Dudley. Harry ignored them and continued into his ninth lap.

"Diddikins!" exclaimed Aunt Petunia pulling him into a hug and thrusting the present into his arms. "Did you have a good time?"

"Great time," he said with a grin, placing the present down and throwing another swing at the boxing bag.

"Ah that's my boy, working out again for next year. Have to keep this boxing title."

Dudley grinned and resumed his punching.

"Boy!" shouted out Uncle Vernon. "Did you behave?"

"Sure," said Harry through his carefully paced breathing.

"And what did you do?"

"Homework and taught Dudley how to cook."

Uncle Vernon grunted at this. "Well he won't be living with you forever will he?" questioned Harry.

"Oh I hope you didn't mess up my kitchen."

"No of course not Aunt Petunia. Dudley stood over me and made sure everything was spotless."

"Oh what a good little boy you are!" she said pulling Dudley into another hug. "Come and have a drink of lemonade."

While the Dursley's ate, Harry continued running. Dudley opened his present, and then went inside to watch the afternoon television programs. Uncle Vernon had disappeared inside, but he came back out to start a BBQ. As Harry finished up, Uncle Vernon had just taken the sausages off and was starting to barbeque up some chicken. Harry started on the punching bag and Dudley came back out.

"Good Harry, your style is perfect. Now the only thing you have to do is focus on speed and power, but that will come with time. Let me see how hard your punch is."

He stood behind the punching bag, holding it for Harry, and Harry began punching once more. "Wow," spoke Dudley. "That's quite an impressive punch." Harry gave him a quick grin. He knew that Dudley was just saying that. His punch was nothing compared to Dudley's. Of course, playing Quidditch for so many years had built up his muscles slightly. It wasn't easy holding yourself on the broom with one hand and reaching for the snitch with the other. Harry had never thought about it at the time, but he knew his muscles had been aching during those moments. He stopped punching and resorted to sit-ups and push-ups. Dudley held his ankles while he did the sit-ups.

"And what, is going on here?" asked Uncle Vernon. The two boys looked at him as Harry finished up. They had forgotten all about his presence there. "Since when do you two work together? And since when do you exercise boy?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't, you shrug at me like that boy! What have you done to him?"

"Nothing," Harry replied defiantly. Uncle Vernon gave him a push and he tripped, hitting his head firmly against a weight. He jumped up and dove at his Uncle, but was backhanded across the face.

"Dad!" yelled Dudley fiercely. "Leave him alone. I was helping him train up for sport this year at school, because he taught me how to cook and pretty much saved my life last summer."

Uncle Vernon looked at him, but could see nothing wrong with his story, even though he probably dearly wanted to blame Harry for something. He turned his back on the two. He heard a sharp rap on the door and walked off. Dudley gave Harry his hand and pulled him up.

"Oh it is you again!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully from the door. "I guess you want to teach the boy a thing or two."

"Correct! However, today I need you to do us a favour."

"A favour? What kind of favour?"

"Well, basically I and my colleague would appreciate some of that chicken that you are cooking. It smells beautiful. And because we are invading your personal space, I would appreciate it if you took these flowers and gave them to your wife."

"Of course, of course, that won't be a problem. I don't want to interrupt any of your sessions, so I will just have the food slipped through the flap upon the boy's door."

Harry walked into the hall as Uncle Vernon closed the door behind Remus and Tonks.

"What happened to your face Potter," spat Remus as though disgusted.

"Wasn't being careful enough in boxing sir," he spoke formally. "And the bag hit me in the face." Remus smirked at him.

"Right, upstairs now!" Tonks said sternly. "We have quite a few lessons to teach you!"

Uncle Vernon looked as though he had won the lottery. "You heard them boy! Upstairs! Now!"

-

By the time Harry got into his room his lip was numb, as he had been digging his teeth into it to stop from laughing. He heard the silencing charm go up and then he collapsed to the bed laughing. The adults joined in.

"Oh you two were great. You've got him wrapped around your finger now."

They grinned at him.

"So what really happened," Tonks asked as she indicated the bruise on his face.

"Uncle Vernon and I got in a fight over me and Dudley being…umm…friendly with each other. He gave me a push and I tripped hitting my head against the weights. I dove at him and he hit me."

"Before we get you out of here," said Remus through gritted teeth. "I am going to curse that man all the way back to last Christmas."

Harry smiled at Remus' concern. Tonks muttered a quick healing charm while Remus locked the door. "So you are alright yes?" asked Remus, putting an arm around him and peering into his face. Harry nodded.

"Of course I am. So what are we doing tonight?"

"It is time to make some potions Harry. We have one week. Your test is next Friday. When do you have to go to Mrs Figg's?"

"I think that that will be on Wednesday."

"Well Hermione and Ron plan to meet you there," said Remus. "Oh by the way, you have been reinstated onto the Quidditch team. You do have your broomstick yes?" Harry nodded and pointed towards the corner.

"I went and got it back at the end of last school year."

-

Although they were learning about Potions, Harry had to admit that it was rather fun. They just revised everything that they had gone over in the past years, and Harry found that he had no problems when there was a recipe beside him to help. He practiced the more complicated potions, which consisted of a certain number of stirs and precise measurements and temperatures. By the end of the night, Harry was confident that he could produce a potion in the time allocated. He would make the odd mistake through lack of concentration, but it was usually not enough of an error to affect the potion in a lethal manner.

"Harry," said Remus with a grin as they cleaned up their materials, "I think you are in with a chance now. We will continue revising till Tuesday night, and if you want to study any farther then that, then that is your choice. All you have to worry about is not letting Professor Snape get to you. He will be, unfortunately for you, supervising the test."

Harry groaned. "Well I guess that I had to face him if I passed the test anyway. As long as he doesn't fail me deliberately, like drop my potion or something, there shouldn't be any problems."

Remus looked stern. "If he does, I'll kill him!"

"Remus!" scolded Tonks. "You have to stop resorting to violence."

He grinned at her. "You're right Tonks. I'll just make sure he is the target of a few good pranks!"

Harry laughed, but stopped suddenly as he heard a number of plates clatter to the floor. Uncle Vernon's hand was pushing a number of plates into the room, though Harry noted that he had not been provided with one.

"How goes everything in here?" asked Uncle Vernon poking his head into the room and obviously bypassing the silencing charms.

"Quite well thankyou," spoke Tonks. "I think that we are finally getting through to the boy!"

Uncle Vernon smirked at Harry, and then withdrew his head and departed. Tonks rolled here eyes.

"You know, I think he may be worse than you Remus!"

"Nymphadora! You do realise that you couldn't have given me a worse insult right?"

Tonks just rolled her eyes again and went to collect the food.

"I am starving!" They shared everything around. Aunt Petunia had placed enough upon the plates to feed about four people. Harry wondered if she aware of who they really were and that they would give Harry a share of their food. He let the thought drift through his mind and then quickly disappear.

-

It went on like this until Tuesday night, Harry revising Potions. Harry felt somewhat guilty and disappointed in himself for spending so much time studying. Sometimes he dearly hoped that revising like this would actually save his life. It wasn't easy, even with Voldemort out there, to be motivated, especially when it was the summer holidays. Harry sometimes wished that the prophecy had given a certain place and a certain date that they would meet. He hated the feeling of knowing that he could run into Voldemort at any time. Although he tried desperately to stop it, each morning when he woke up a voice would sound in his head. _This could be your last day alive._ Harry had managed to convince himself otherwise by repeatedly telling himself that Privet Drive was the safest place for him, despite the fact that Hogwarts felt more so.

-

The sun had just set below the horizon and Tonks and Remus were preparing to leave. They both had duty that night and had been forced to come and revise with Harry earlier than usual.

"Tonight was our last revision night with you Harry. We'll leave it all to you now. On Friday you will be taking the test which will determine if you can go into Advanced Potions or not. Ron will be taking it with you. He has already taken a Transfiguration test."

"Did he get the correct score?"

"I don't really know. Professor McGonagall is more lenient with regards to her classes. She just turned up and had him answer a few questions about Transfiguration to demonstrate his knowledge. He is allowed to enter the class, as she believes that he will be able to handle the work. All she is asked is that he concentrates."

Harry nodded. "At least he will be there beside me than."

Remus smiled. "True. Also, after the test on Friday morning, you will return here, but on Saturday morning, you will be taken to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley has returned there this summer to spend a little more time with her family. Dumbledore granted her permission, and has urged the rest of the Weasley family to have a break whenever they feel like it. If they want to work, he gives them the night shifts, and that way they are home during the day. Anyway, Mrs Weasley is looking forward to having you there."

Harry grinned happily, looking eager to his stay there.

"What about you Remus? Will I still get to see you?"

Remus smiled and ruffled his messy black hair. "Of course Harry! I will drop by whenever I can. I am receiving the same treatment as the Weasley's really, as Dumbledore wants you and me to spend some time together."

"Do you think we will be able to? Spend some time alone together I mean. You know, just talk. No revision or anything…"

Remus smiled once more. "I'd really love to do that Harry. I'll try and organise something as soon as I can."

Harry blushed slightly. "Don't worry Harry," chided Remus softly. "I am just as new to all of this as you."

Harry looked into his eyes and saw the truth there. He smiled shyly.

"I know. It's just that I have never really been treated like this. Sirius was always in hiding you know…"

He wiped his eyes before the tears could surface. Remus squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "He would have loved to have treated you like a father. It is why he offered you a home when you were in his third year."

Harry nodded, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. Tonks was flicking idly through a book in the corner, feeling as if she was interrupting the two.

"Thanks Remus," murmured Harry in a just audible whisper.

"Come here!" Remus pulled Harry into a one armed hug. "Everything will be fine Harry. Just you wait and see…"

Harry nodded and sniffed. He looked over at Tonks.

"I guess you feel kind of awkward?" She shuffled her feet around guiltily and gave him a shy smile.

"I am just happy that you two have each other."

Remus sat Harry down on the bed and walked over towards the door.

"We'll see you on Friday Harry ok?"

"Sure," Harry spoke quietly. Tonks waved her wand and Harry guessed that the silencing charms had vanished, as he heard the roar of the Dursley's television from downstairs. The two walked out the door, and Harry listened as his Uncle saw them out. He watched as they walked down the path and towards Mrs Figg's house, Remus raising a hand in farewell before walking inside, where he would apparate away.

-


	5. Friends and Family

**Authors Note: **Chapter Five is finally here. I said that I thought it would be difficult to publish, and I was quite right. It has taken me a terribly long time, and it wasn't just school that delayed this. Some of you may know what is going to happen, and although I really don't want to do this, I have to say that this story will be ending here. I have other writings which I have to attend to. Sorry for this decision.

---

**Chapter Five – Friends and Family**

---

Wednesday afternoon came around quickly for Harry, and once the guests started appearing early, his Uncle Vernon had immediately pushed Harry out the back door and helped him to scramble over the fence. Dudley was watching from the back porch with what could only be described as amusement, and Harry scowled at him, even though he knew his cousin would ignore it. Uncle Vernon's eyes darted around, and he told Harry to disappear. Harry thought it would be somewhat rude to enter Mrs Figg's through the back door, so he made his way over to the sidewalk, glad that the next door neighbours were not home. He walked along until he came to Mrs Figg's, his eyes darting around as he went. As soon as he had knocked on her door, it swung open, and Harry jumped back a good two feet in alarm.

"Sorry Harry!" exclaimed Mrs Figg. She grabbed his arm and pulled. "Come in, come in. Ron and Hermione and Ginny are very eager to see you."

As it turned out, Hermione had his arms around him before he was half-way down the hall.

"Harry! How are you? Are you OK? You know, it really is nice to see you again!"

Harry laughed. "Hello Hermione. Yes I'm fine, don't worry." He rubbed her back until she pried herself from him.

"I see that Hermione has got to you already," said a grinning Ron, as he walked down the hall towards Harry. "I was planning to get to you first and protect you, but sorry mate; she is faster than I thought."

Ron had grown over the short time they had been apart. It wasn't much, but Harry was definitely sure that he was taller. Maybe it was just his thick red hair. Harry suspected that Ron wouldn't be growing much taller though. The space between the top of his head and the ceiling was beginning to run out.

"Hey Ron, you don't have to worry about Hermione too much. I am sure that I can survive her hugs."

"I guess you're right. I mean, who has ever heard of someone being hugged to death."

Harry laughed, but was cut short by the voice of Ginny.

"Oh I wouldn't laugh Harry. Doesn't Hermione always seem to surprise us? Doesn't she always pass all expectations? Who knows? Perhaps she will be the first ever to hug someone to death."

"Hey Ginny," said Harry, shuffling his feet. "You've been growing too. But I don't know if you'll ever be as tall as Ron."

"I hope not!" she spluttered. "I don't want to walk into any doorways."

"I've never walked into a doorway Ginny!" argued Ron.

"Well you hit your head last year when everyone was carrying you on their shoulders," announced Hermione.

"That has nothing to do with my height."

"Course it does!" retorted Ginny. "If you weren't so tall, your head would have slipped under the doorway instead of into it!"

Ron just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, deciding not to argue.

"So what have you all been doing over the holidays?" asked Harry.

"Well," started Hermione, taking a deep breath, "We were at first trying to find out what was wrong with you, including trying to sneak into Order meetings and hope that they would mention something. Remus and Tonks left us completely in the dark. But they gave in eventually, and we got some information, so we stopped worrying about you slightly and decided to go work with Fred and George. Ron has been making some money there so he is quite happy about that."

"That's right!" interrupted Ron. "This school term, I am going to buy myself some proper school robes and some brand new books instead of second-hand junk!"

Hermione grinned at Harry. "He has said that about a hundred times this summer."

"I have been mainly studying," said Ron, getting back on track. "That has taken up _so_ much of my time."

"Don't sound so disappointed," scowled Hermione. "I bet Harry has been studying hard too, and you don't hear him complaining, do you?"

"Well no one has asked me yet," answered Harry. "I am not exactly pleased with the studying I have been doing either. It is interesting I guess, but you know..." Ron understood.

"Harry and I have a reputation to keep. We are supposed to not work on the holidays, and leave everything till the last minute."

"Yes well, it's your own fault," replied Hermione. "If you had both worked harder, you wouldn't be going through this right now."

They both scowled at her, but said nothing. They knew she was right. The four moved into the living room, sitting down on the chairs. Harry could still detect a faint smell of cats.

"How exactly were you planning to sneak into the meeting anyway?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well," started Hermione once more. "It all began when we discovered the grate in the wall in the male bathroom. The grate led into the kitchen, and you are able to crawl along it. Bill told me that some of the magical communities had passages such as that to get from room to room. It looks small enough from the outside, but when you get inside, you find that it has been magically enlarged. We planned to climb down there, and use an extendable ear through the grate in the kitchen."

"And how exactly did you discover this."

"Oh, well that all began with Ginny, who was kissing Dean in the male bathroom." Ginny blushed scarlet and Hermione grinned mischievously. "Anyway, Ron walked in on them, and Dean fled, fearing his anger and all that. Ginny was furious with Ron, and the two were having a huge row, in which Ginny kicked the grate. It fell from its position. Later on that night, we were eating in the kitchen, and Ron spotted the second grate in the kitchen. He went and checked it out next time he was in the bathroom, and when he found out that the two were the same, he told us. There wasn't a meeting for us to try it out on however."

"I am curious Ginny," murmured Harry, feeling the need to embarrass the youngest Weasley, "Why exactly were you and Dean in the male bathroom. I mean, why not in a bedroom, or in the food pantry, or in the attic?"

Ginny blushed, but refused to take her eyes away from Harry's sparkling emerald windows.

"Well, I had never kissed anyone before, and we were walking in the hall, and it just sort of happened."

"Ginny!" scowled Ron. "I don't want the details. If you and Harry want to discuss them, fine, but at least do it somewhere private."

Harry laughed, but Ginny was glaring at him.

"Now look what you did Harry! Made my brother mad at me. I think that someone ought to teach you a good lesson. You don't know what it is like to have a brother against you do you?"

"Well, no, but I have a cousin who would beat me up at every opportunity. Surely that comes close?"

"Hmm, well I must admit that my brothers have never hit me. I mean we have our scuffles once again, but that was mainly when we were little."

"So Hermione is the odd one out," grinned Ron. "No brothers to scuffle with and no cousins that beat her up."

"My parents can still yell though," argued back Hermione.

"For doing what? Getting an acceptable on your school report?"

Hermione scowled.

"You seem to spend an awful lot of time away from your parents Hermione," started Harry with his brow creased in thought. "I mean, they don't you see much at all anymore. There have been many years when you haven't even stayed with them all summer."

Hermione nodded guiltily.

"That is what we argue about most. They would love to be able to see more of me. Remember when they met your Dad for the first time Ron?" He nodded. "Well, after that they keep saying that they want to be like him. To be mostly one group, but still know something about the other. And I have sat down with them and talked them through some things. I've told them that there are broomsticks, that there are curses that can kill before you can blink, that we can change into animals, and so much more, but they still want to spend more time with me."

"They are your parents you know," spoke Ginny quietly. "Maybe we all are angry at them at one stage, or want to do things without their help, but they do love us, and they just want what's best for us. That means spending time with one another."

"I know that, but well, I think that sometimes I really need to be here…"

"Which of us is important enough to drag you away from your parents?" asked Harry. He didn't really need an answer. The looks that Ginny, Hermione and Ron were giving him were an ample answer enough.

"Oh…" he murmured. "Look Hermione, I don't want you cutting yourself off from your family because of me. I mean, I love seeing you during the holidays and all, but I will see you at school soon enough anyway. And it isn't like anything has ever happened to me during the summer holidays anyway." Hermione raised her eyebrows and Harry had the distinct feeling that she was thinking of his third and fifth year, when he had blown up Aunt Marge and the Dementors had attacked him. She let it lie though.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," replied Hermione. "They are staying with us these holidays anyway. I thought it about time that I showed them into our world that little bit more. They don't seem to mind."

"That is probably because they are with you," said Ron as he idly played with the stitching of his ripped shirt.

"Anyway, we went off topic a little," reminded Ginny, feeling that the current subject was coming to a halt. "We were talking about Harry making Ron mad at me."

"He doesn't look mad," argued Harry. Ron was in fact tying together frayed stitching from his shirt to try and cover the rip.

"I don't care! I am going to have to get you back twice. Once for laughing at me when I wrote about Dean and me in Ron's letter, and secondly for making Ron mad at me."

"But he isn't mad," protested Harry. "And how do you know I was laughing."

"I know a lot about you Harry. But don't worry. Your time will come soon enough."

"Could you please not make it sound like my death is around the corner?" He had wanted to say it jokingly, but his voice had not cooperated. Hermione was looking at him suspiciously; the doubt and fear in his voice had come through clearly. Even Ron was looking at him with question. Ginny was still frowning.

"But maybe it is Harry."

"Shut up Ginny!" snapped Harry. He saw the shock and hurt in her face, the slight anger on Ron's as he walked past him, and the strange wondering look from Mrs Figg in the kitchen as he walked out into the back garden.

"Hey Harry!" he heard a whispered voice say. He turned and saw Dudley peering over the garden fence.

"Dudley? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?"

"It is rather boring," he drawled, "but they say I have to stay outside and make an appearance. Why couldn't I go to Mrs Figg's?"

"They wanted to show you off probably."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Well that would explain why Dad was bragging about my boxing titles."

Harry nodded, keeping lower than the fence just on case his Aunt and Uncle decided to come looking for Dudley.

"So are your friends here than?"

"Hmm, they're inside at the moment."

"Why aren't you spending time with them?"

"I just got a little upset with one of them," he muttered truthfully, not proud of it, and still feeling a little put out that he had been unable to hide his concerns from them.

"Oh," said Dudley not really understanding. Harry just shook his head. He couldn't talk to Dudley about it. Maybe they were spending more time together, but that didn't make things much different. True, Harry felt fonder of Dudley than he had in a very long time, but there was still fear and hate between them. Harry couldn't just forget what Dudley had done to him, and Dudley wasn't just able to change his beliefs. He still feared Harry, still despised him at times, and still believed that he was abnormal. Harry guessed he couldn't blame him…

"Dudley! What are you doing over there?" Harry recognised the voice as Uncle Vernon's, and could hear his stomping footsteps as he moved down the side of the neighbour's house towards his son.

"Just getting away from the noise," Dudley lied easily. "I was going to say hello to Mr George, but he isn't here, so I came to see what Harry was up to. You know, making sure he was working."

Unfortunately, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, chose that time to walk from the house looking for Harry. He saw them look around the yard, spotting him behind the fence, whispering to each other, and then walking over to him. Harry saw Hermione glance upwards over the fence, probably towards Uncle Vernon.

"Who are you?" asked Uncle Vernon of Harry's friends, as they reached the fence. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't think so," replied Ron quietly. Harry got the feeling that he was angry, though he couldn't tell which of them it was aimed at. He could almost hear his Uncle's thoughts turning over.

"Yes," he said slowly. "You're friends of the boys, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"We were…uh…in the neighbourhood," said Hermione glancing down at Harry nervously. "Harry spotted us and…ah…called us inside."

"Oh really?" said Uncle Vernon menacingly. "Is that so?"

The three nodded rather lamely.

"Right, so where is the boy?"

There was a silence for a while, the three a little shocked that Harry's Uncle had changed the subject. Harry saw their eyes look towards his. He just shrugged idly, guessing that perhaps his Uncle was a little fearful of standing up to two witches and a wizard, even if they were just children.

"Dishes, inside," said Ginny carefully. "Mrs Figg says that Harry is there to do chores, and that he can only talk to us when he is finished."

She glanced down at Harry, and he nodded. He could feel the relief washing over her, and the two beside her, knowing that she had said the correct thing.

"Right." Peering through the gap in the fence, Harry noticed Uncle Vernon mobbing away.

"Uh…well I think that I can hear my wife calling…come on Dudley."

Harry heard two sets of heavy footprints heading back towards the street, and he sighed with relief. His friends looked down at him, and Ron smirked.

"Close call huh?"

"Tell me about it," groaned Harry, as he pulled the rose thorns from his left leg. He stood, and began walking towards the garden shed. The sun was getting lower and lower in the summer sky, and Harry was eager to get into the shade of the nearest tree. He heard a set of feet running towards him across the grass, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found himself staring into Ginny's shining eyes.

"Look…Harry…I'm sorry about before. I know I shouldn't joke about things like that, what with –" Harry shook his head and lifted his hand.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. I was over-reacting." She bit down on her lip, not meeting his eyes.

"Were you?" He stared at her for a moment than, but looked away, walking towards the garden shed.

"It is fine, Ginny."

He opened the shed door, deciding to do a little gardening. Maybe if they were all working they wouldn't have so great a chance to talk to him. He just wanted to think, to remain silent, or talk about things that wouldn't result in talk of his death. As he scanned the shed, and avoided spider webs, he wondered why he feared death so much. Maybe it wasn't death. Maybe it was the fear of _how_ he died. He remembered how painful it had been in the Ministry of Magic when Voldemort had possessed him. He doubted that Voldemort would make his death quick. _I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger._ Harry clenched his fists, losing control for a second and throwing a pot to the ground with a loud smash.

"Harry?" called out Hermione. Harry scolded himself angrily.

"Tripped," he called out to her. He grabbed a pair of gloves and some gardening forks, also fumbling with a watering can on his way back out. He knelt beside the nearest flower bed, which was home to nothing but withered flowers. Peering into one of the gloves, he located a large spider, obviously making a nest. He grasped it around the middle, shuddering slightly as it twisted and squirmed, remembering Moody and the twitching spider back in his Defence class.

"Look, are you sure you are okay?" he heard Ginny voice, as he walked from the shed. "Harry?"

He turned to look at her, nodding slowly and letting a smile creep over his face.

"Yes Ginny. I am _fine_." She smiled back, but he could tell she was not going to believe him. He brushed past her, watering can in one hand, heading towards the tap to fill it. The can was half full when Harry heard Ron begin to splutter and choke.

"Sp-spider," he yelped, backing away from Ginny carefully, one of his long pale fingers pointing at her hair. The great brown spider was slowly making it ways across and through Ginny's red locks of hair. Ginny was screaming and jumping around.

"Where is it?" she yelped, glaring at Harry while looking desperately at Hermione. Harry was trying his hardest not too laugh.

"It's in your hair," Hermione laughed. "Just above your left ear." Harry turned off the tap, and Ginny reached up, taking a wild swing and flicking the spider off. It latched onto Hermione's shirt, who screamed herself, flicked it to the earth, and rose her foot to step upon it. Harry caught her descending foot two inches above the frightened creature.

"Hermione!" he scowled. "Be nice." He picked it back up, heading back towards the glove where he placed it back inside. Ron was goggling at him.

"What if it bites?"

"I'd be in pain. It isn't poisonous." He returned from inside the shed and found himself staring into the face of an angry Ginny. She started shouting, and Harry was amazed at the resemblance between her and her mother when she yelled.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU? IT WAS NOT FUNNY! IT COULD HAVE BITTEN ME!" He saw her shudder at the thought. Harry just nodded, seeing Hermione come over to back up Ginny. Ron stood back, eager not to take any sides.

"Look, I'm sorry," murmured Harry. "I haven't been myself lately. I have been acting differently, and I know that. But I feel that little is helping me at the moment. One minute I think I am fine with Sirius and with Voldemort, but next minute, someone says something, and I lose it all over again…" He trailed off, letting out a deep sigh. Hermione gently patted him on the shoulder. He smiled down at her, glancing over at Ron, who was staring at his feet, brow creased in thought. He looked back over at Harry, still frowning, but Harry thought he saw sadness in his eyes. Next second it had disappeared though, and Ron was marching towards the gardening forks.

"How about you teach me a little about gardening Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded at him gratefully.

"Yes. Yes, I'd love to."

---

The remainder of the afternoon passed quite quickly. Harry was grateful to his friends. The four talked of anything and everything that was not connected to Voldemort or Sirius, and Harry was able to laugh with the rest of them when Ron told his joke of the day. The sun was getting quite low by this time, but Harry knew it would be a while before the guests left from the Dursley's. As his eyes had been doing constantly all afternoon, they had once more become latched upon Ginny's hair again. He loved the way the sun would shimmer from it every time she moved her head. He didn't notice he was drowning the plant until Hermione called out to him.

"Oh," he said, realising his mistake and looking down guiltily at the little plant. "I wasn't paying attention."

"That was obvious," muttered Hermione with a roll of her eyes. "What could possibly distract you? Everything in this garden is half-dead."

"Ginny's hair isn't. It is beautiful."

Ginny blushed at this. "So you do like it then?"

Harry grinned. "Of course I do. Every time you move, your hair reflects the sun. It looks amazing."

Ginny blushed farther and laughed. "Well at least some boy noticed it Hermione." She noticed Harry's confused expression and turned to explain.

"Dean hasn't said anything yet…"

"Good reason to get rid of him," murmured Ron hopefully so that only Harry could her him. Harry turned to him and grinned. Hermione seemed to notice the grin, and she shot the two an accusing look, as if she knew very well what they were both discussing.

"What did you get up to in Diagon Alley?" she asked. Harry sighed silently in relief. When she had opened her mouth, he had been expecting an accusation of some sort.

"Well I bought all my school books and new equipment. Tonks dragged me through the Muggle clothes department store and went on a shopping spree." He lifted his hand and started ticking things off on his fingers. "We got Sirius' will sorted. I have possession of Buckbeak, who I am giving back to Hagrid, and Sirius' motorcycle, which Remus said Hagrid has. I'll let him keep it. Uhh…I visited the twins shop too. I think that was everything…"

"You got possession of a flying motorcycle?" asked Ron in awe. "Seriously cool."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Not bad huh?" Ron frowned, suddenly, as if remembering something.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of how strange Mum and Dad have been acting lately. They bought me a brand new cauldron."

"And me an owl," said Ginny, a thoughtful expression spreading over her face.

"Weird," spoke Harry. "I thought you said..."

"That they don't have any money? Yeah that's what I thought. Maybe because Fred and George make their own money now. I mean it is like a four person family, and everyone chips in when Mum cooks a big meal now."

"That would be it," nodded Hermione looking at Harry and winking. "I mean two people leaving can bring in a lot more money."

Ron nodded, putting the thoughts out of his head. "Well I don't care or mind. I quite like having a new cauldron. The other one was a little old and run-down."

Mrs Figg chose that very moment to come outside and herd them back into the house. They all sat at the dinner table and she brought out pizza. She beamed at Harry, and he smiled back. Much better than what he was usually given here. While they were eating, he quizzed her on what she had been doing. Apparently her house served as a travel destination. It was where Order members would appear before going to watch Harry. She admitted that she wasn't told much, only what she really needed to know, and Harry slouched down in his chair with disappointment.

"Am I still being watched?" he asked. She nodded.

"But not as much anymore. The Order has been trying harder than ever to find out all they can about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They are also working to discover how so many of them managed to get into a place like the Ministry unnoticed. You have been writing to tell them you're being treated correctly yes?" Harry nodded his head, wondering what would happen to the Dursley's if he _didn't_ write. Would Moody come in and curse them, or would he go up to Harry's room first and check to see if he was alright. He decided that he could probably hide beneath the stairs, and make it look as if the Dursley's had disposed of him, but than remembered that Moody has his magical eye. Once again, he sighed silently, and returned to the pizza. Before long, it had been devoured, and Harry was feeling quite full and drowsy.

"I am going to have to send these three back Harry," said Mrs Figg. Harry stood and stretched.

"Ok than."

"Well, see you on Friday mate," he said to Ron, who slapped him on the back.

"See you than."

Hermione and Ginny both gave him a good-bye hug, explaining that they wouldn't see him until he arrived at the Burrow. He nodded in acknowledgement, and watched as they walked to the fireplace to return home. He held his hand up in farewell as each of them stepped into the fire, and disappeared as quickly as the last rays of sunlight.

---

The next morning Harry awoke feeling quite nervous. His test was the very next day. He sat upon his bed, breathing in and out, slowly, trying to calm himself. He decided that he should make sure everything was packed, so he moved around his room, taking books from beneath the bed, and placing the letters from his desk into a chest. He had found an old biscuit tin in the Dursley's cupboard, and was currently using this to store money and letters and such. He placed all his old clothes, which had belonged to Dudley, into the bags from the Leaky Cauldron, and decided to take them down to his Aunt. He looked around, wanting something to do. Walking over to his window, he decided that it was a rather cool day. He decided to go ask his Aunt if she needed any gardening done. As he walked from his room, he noticed the pile of books besides his chest. He had left them there in an effort to do some last minute revising, but he didn't really feel up to it. He felt a pang of guilt pass over him, but ignored it and prayed he would just do well instead.

Harry walked from his room and down the stairs, hearing the television and guessing that Dudley was sitting in front of it. Aunt Petunia was standing in the kitchen, preparing something or other for dinner.

"Aunt Petunia?" She looked over at him. "These are some of Dudley's old clothes I no longer need. Thanks for letting me use them. I was wondering if you needed any gardening done. I have nothing better to do at the moment." It was true. He didn't feel like revising at the moment, and because they had just had OWLs, they had not been given any summer homework. They would be starting to learn about new spells next year. Aunt Petunia nodded, and pointed to a corner of the kitchen, where he placed down the bag.

"You know where the tools are."

Harry walked out into the gardening shed. He found a glove and a gardening trow, and saw a nice pair of boots in the corner. He peered inside, finding another spider nest. They were good boots, only new, hardly worn by the looks of things. Harry guessed that they had probably been a present to Dudley, who was not exactly interested in gardening, and had been stored there. He picked them up, emptied them of spiders, finding a few he was not interested in touching, and set about cleaning the webs from within. The boots had a steel cap he found and crept up the ankles a fair bit. The sole was thick with strong cut grip upon the bottom. He tried them on. They fit quite well. He guessed that they were a very old present for Dudley. Then again, Dudley didn't have the biggest feet. Harry welcomed the warm sunlight, enjoying the feel of it as it scorched his neck. The soil was dry and hard and dusty, and Harry wondered how the plants were still managing to do so well, even if they were a little wilted. He did not water them, having been yelled at by Aunt Petunia long ago about the consequences to plants if they were watered while the hot sun was shining upon them. He moved on to other tasks, such as mowing the front and back lawns, and as the sun began to set, finally turned on the hose and began watering the plants. To finish off he swept down the dusty driveway, though his Uncle pulled in half way through, scattering most of the dirt as he did so.

"What are you doing boy?" he asked as he jumped from the car.

"Just helping out Aunt Petunia a little," he shrugged. He _didn't_ have to sweep the path if his Uncle didn't want him to. Uncle Vernon nodded at him and walked inside. Harry waved to a few people as they closed their windows to stop the evening bugs from flying in, and he wondered if they were still scared or unsure of him. He was after all, apparently, a hardened criminal. He was surprised when he got a few greetings back. He was wearing some of his newer clothes, and guessed that people liked a good impression.

Emptying the grass clippings onto Aunt Petunias newest compost pile and pulling the mower back into the garage, Harry finished up his day of work. He made sure he had brushed himself of before he walked back inside, looking forwards to a nice cool drink and than perhaps a chance to sit in front of the television and watch the news, while pretending he was reading of course. However, just as he had put the jug of water back within the fridge, his Aunt Petunia pounced.

"Go look for Dudley," she commanded. "It's getting dark and I need him to come home for dinner."

Harry groaned.

"Don't groan like that! Unless you go and get him, there will be _nothing_ for you to eat tonight."

Harry started muttering under his breath, not missing the wince Aunt Petunia gave when he mentioned the word 'mistreatment.' Harry had nothing against getting Dudley, but he knew very well that Dudley would probably be with his friends, and he had no misgivings that Dudley would treat him completely different while around them. He suspected very much that his advice had gone through one ear and out the other. He was about to walk out the front door, when an idea suddenly appeared in his mind. He grinned wickedly.

"Just let me grab my coat," he called to Aunt Petunia who was making sure he didn't sneak off and avoid the job. He ran up the stairs, darting through his belongings and pulling out the plane he had bought in Diagon Alley. He grabbed a coat, wrapped it around the now unboxed item, and jogged back down the stairs, trying to look casual, and therefore peeved, that he had to do this job. He let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him, his Aunt not suspecting anything out of the ordinary.

As Harry walked down the street towards the park, he tried to ignore the feeling that he was being watched, but it wasn't much use. Reminding himself that it was probably just the Order members, he sped up, feeling more confident when nothing jumped out to attack him. Surely if it wasn't an Order member, they would have attacked as soon as he was away from his house. As the park slowly came into view, he darted around behind some trees, scanning the play area for Dudley and his friends. He spotted them, just entering the park from the other side, some of them throwing down the butts of cigarettes into the grass. Harry removed the coat from around the aircraft, tossed it aside, and placed the aircraft gently upon the ground. Remembering the instructions, he lightly pulled his wand from his jeans, and tapped the plane lightly. He heard a soft fluttering of the engine.

"Is that cousin of yours still around Big D," he heard someone ask, as he was preparing for take off. "Herbert wasn't it?

"Err…Harry actually. He's still there…unfortunately."

"Maybe we could go teach him a few lessons?" Harry winced as he heard a few knuckles crack.

"We could, but my Dad says I shouldn't encourage him to fight back. He is going to St. Brutus' you know."

"Still, I wouldn't mind making him squeal," he heard a voice pipe up. There was laughter.

"Remember how we used to taunt him about not having any parents? About how they abandoned him?"

Harry felt a wave of anger then, remembering those days very well, and he turned back to his task. Concentrating hard upon the upper bar of a swing, Harry saw the plane moved forward and lift itself from the ground. Elated that he had managed to get it into the air, Harry concentrated upon the group of boys, who were looking around for the source of the noise. He saw Pier leap aside and cry out in fear as the plane zipped by his left ear.

"What is it?" he asked, peering through the gloom at the dark shape. He dove to the ground as the aircraft did a loop and headed back down towards him very steeply.

"It's a plane!" Dudley called, diving to the ground as the plane flew spectacularly low across their heads. "I bet it's that Peter kid. He had one of these!"

"But not the guts to do it," argued another. Harry noticed a particular large and stupid boy stand up to try and grab it when it came back around. Harry veered it up sharply then, and back around so it zoomed past the boy's chest. Dudley stood up then, and dealt the plane a heavy blow to the left wing. There were cheers of approval from the boys, but Harry was determined to get it back within the air before Dudley could trample upon it. He couldn't help but laugh as a boy dived at it, missed, and then had Dudley land atop of him. Knowing how big Dudley was, Harry couldn't help but think that it was quite uncomfortable. Deciding that he had had caused enough havoc among the group, Harry had the plane fly over one last time, watched the boys scatter, and deftly caught it as it flew past his tree. Deciding he didn't want to go introduce himself to all Dudley's friends again, he yelled out to Dudley instead.

"Dudley! Your Mum wants you home! Now! But watch out over here; someone is trying to attack people with planes!"

He started jogging back home, eager to get there before Dudley did. He doubted his Aunt and Uncle would yell at him too much if he was home late, with the threat at the train station and all, but he didn't fancy giving them the chance. As he started walking back up the garden path, he noticed a dim light coming from his window, and he frowned, wondering who was up there. He opened the door to the house, still quite curious, and saw an anxious Aunt Petunia standing in the hall.

"Is he coming home? It's quite dark and it isn't safe." It suddenly clicked in Harry's mind that she must be worried about there being Dementors or other such evil creatures. She was worried about his safety, so he decided to reassure her.

"He should be here very soon. I didn't notice anything unusual on my way back, so he should be fine." She nodded, and resorted to looking anxiously out the window. Harry climbed the stairs, narrowly dodging Uncle Vernon who was walking down, and opened the door to his room. He jumped as he saw the three sitting there. Tonks was sitting at his desk, Remus upon the bed, and Dumbledore was staring out the window humming a soft tune.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Harry, a little taken aback at having the headmaster within his bedroom. Dumbledore ceased his humming, turned, and gave Harry a warm smile.

"Good evening Harry. I won't be here long. I just have some news to tell you. There has been an increase in Death Eater attacks recently, so I am unable to let you stay at the Weasley's place at this very moment, but –"

"But sir, I have to go to the Weasley's! I don't want to stay here any longer."

Dumbledore raised his hand, and Remus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him finish Harry," he scolded gently. Dumbledore coughed slightly, and continued, Harry's eyes locked with his once more.

"For the time being you will be staying at Hogwarts, with the rest of the Weasley family. We need time to strengthen the defences of the Weasley household, but I assure you that you will be there in no longer than a week."

Harry was ecstatic. Dumbledore continued.

"Tonight I would like it if you could stay next door with Mrs Figg. Ron will be staying with you. Tomorrow morning, at probably around eight o'clock, you will be transported by the Floo network to my office. After your test, you will be free to do as you wish, provided you stay upon the grounds of Hogwarts. Understood?"

Harry nodded his agreement, secretly elated that he wouldn't have to stay with the Dursley's. The balloon inside him had been popped for a while there, but it was now replaced and as inflated as ever. Dumbledore looked around.

"So…do you have any of your belongings ready?" He rubbed his hands together as he spotted the packed trunk. Raising his wand, he commanded the last of the books to fly inside the trunk, which was already heavily loaded with supplies. Harry walked over to the trunk and placed the plane in on top of the belongings, which got a curious look from the three adults, secured the lid of the trunk, and then attached the broomstick to it.

"What were you doing with that plane at this kind of hour?" asked Remus curiously. Harry looked cautiously at Dumbledore before speaking.

"Ah…I was scaring my cousin and my friends."

Remus laughed appreciatively.

"I see I didn't need to teach you of that _particular_ use of the plane then."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I figured it out."

Walking over to Hedwig, he convinced her to climb into the cage. As he did so, he wondered whether Clarissa had received his letter and if he would be getting a reply anytime soon. He guessed that maybe she hadn't believed him, but he hoped that perhaps she just hadn't had the time to reply. He fastened the cage door, and placed Hedwig beside his trunk.

"Right, well I will head off then Harry," spoke Dumbledore, seeing that Harry was prepared to leave the house. "Remus and Nymphadora will accompany you to Mrs Figg's immediately. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Night sir!" Dumbledore nodded at Remus and Tonks, and than disappeared. Harry jumped, wondering where he had disappeared to. He hadn't thought it was possible to apparate inside the house. He then realised that there was a bumble bee hovering in front of him. He laughed merrily, and watched as the bee glided through the open window and disappeared down the street.

---

"That was really irresponsible of you Remus!" scolded Tonks. "We're supposed to be adults, and set a good example to Harry, but what do you do?"

"I give the Dursley's a beautiful gift of flowers and they explode all over the kitchen and wreak absolute havoc."

"You give the Dursley's a beautiful gift of flowers and they explode all over the kitchen and wreak absolute havoc," continued Tonks who obviously hadn't been paying any attention to Remus's words. Harry and Ron sniggered. Harry had just told him about how they had been walking down the stairs towards the front door, when Aunt Petunia had screamed from the kitchen and come running out with a cascade of petals chasing in close pursuit. They had been petals with a mission, wreaking havoc upon her shining tea cups and long prepared dinner. Ron had been especially fond of the part where Harry's Uncle had tried to swat at the petals with the kitchen broom, only to have them smother him and try to fly up his nose.

"Just you wait until Dumbledore hears about this!"

"Oh come on Tonks, I'm terribly sorry."

Harry and Ron sniggered again, not believing it for a second.

"Don't you try and wiggle out of this!"

"Do you know a better way to teach them a few lessons? That Uncle of his wasn't setting a very good example. You heard what he was yelling at me when we left. Terrible language."

"Yeah, well you deserved that, and if you hadn't given them those flowers in the first place, he wouldn't have said that. Now are you going to go and tell Dumbledore, or am I?"

Remus sighed. "I'll do it. Though I really don't understand why _you're_ so upset about this. I thought you would have found it amusing."

"Because although we may not know the reason, Dumbledore wants Harry to stay there until Voldemort is gone. He warned you that if we put too much pressure on them, then it is very likely that they won't allow Harry to stay there at all. That's why! Do you _want_ to make your charge unsafe?"

"No Tonks," said Remus, and Harry knew that this time he was serious. He even thought that his guardian was a little upset.

The two emerged from the kitchen, Harry and Ron trying desperately to keep a straight face. Tonks glared at them, their laughing at Remus' antics only enraging her farther. She knew she'd be just as much to blame as Remus, and she has absolutely no wishes to be yelled at by one of the greatest wizards of that day and age. Remus just grinned wickedly at the two boys, and shot them both a thumb, though Harry knew when Remus looked at him that he was trying to apologise.

"It's ok," mouthed Harry, returning the gesture along with Ron. They quickly whipped their hands out of sight as Tonks spun around to continue the argument with Remus.

"That was amusing," murmured Ron as they heard Tonks and Remus use the fireplace.

"Dumbledore won't think so," murmured Mrs Figg who had been watching the spectacle from the stairs. "Why don't we all go sit outside for a while? It is terribly warm inside this house." The two boys agreed, and the three wandered outside with cool glasses of milk. Mrs Figg sat herself down upon one of her cushioned chairs, while Harry and Ron propped themselves up on the lawn and looked up at the star filled sky high above.

"How have you been Harry?" asked Ron quietly, enjoying the feel of the soft grass beneath his back.

"Not bad," returned Harry evasively.

"Well…I was actually talking about how you are coping with the Department of Mysteries thing, with Sirius, and with Cho."

"Cho?" asked Harry; taken aback that Ron had been thinking about that.

"Well yeah. You two didn't seem to part on the best of terms."

Harry sighed, starring up at the stars, admiring the twinkle that they would give out every now and again.

"Harry?" ventured Ron again.

"I don't really know. I do like Cho, Ron, but I don't think we're supposed to be together. I just don't think it would have worked."

"I don't either," agreed Ron quietly. "I think it was too soon for her. Maybe if the whole thing with Cedric hadn't been so bad, you two could have made a proper go of it… But surely you still want her as a friend? You two seemed quite close."

"I don't know if that is possible anymore…"

"Why not? You might as well give it a go. Heck, she's a nice enough girl. It's a shame that nothing ever seems to go your way."

Harry nodded his agreement, flicking a bug away from his eye.

"Tell me about it," he muttered. Ron laughed at that, turning to look at Harry.

"It's terrible what you go through, but what about…Sirius? Are you…coping with that?"

Harry nodded slowly, keeping his eyes fixed upon a particularly bright star, his eyes scanning the skies for the dog constellation.

"I am handling it. It did take a while, but with Remus helping, I think I realised that I wasn't the only one grieving, and that there were others to support me. Like you." He nudged Ron gently in the shoulder.

"Me? Help you? I wouldn't dream of it. You don't need help. Never have."

"Ok, ok," laughed Harry. "I do tend to turn help down, but I don't want others hurt. If you fight with me, I might lose you."

"There is a lesser chance of that if we work together to defeat our foes. If it is just you, you might die. Do you think we want to lose you? I know I don't. It means I'd have to hang around Dean and Seamus…"

Harry laughed, but only half-heartedly. His mind was churning over what Ron had just said. The star he was squinting at twinkled and woke him from his stupor.

"So…when I go off to fight a battle alone…it scares you?"

Ron moved around on the grass, whether because he was uncomfortable with the question or the ground, Harry couldn't tell.

"Well…yeah. Like, when we were back in our second year. I know that it couldn't be helped that time, but I was left there all alone, moving rocks, and you went to rescue Ginny all alone. You know how upset I was when I thought Ginny may be dead. When you went…I thought I might lose you too, my best friend. I was praying, praying that all those noises were just in my imagination, hoping that you weren't fighting some huge big Basilisk. I was really _scared_."

Harry's heart had seemed to start beating at an amazingly fast pace. He turned his head to look at Ron, who was looking up at the stars once more.

"You really feel that?"

"Yeah," replied Ron turning to look into Harry's green eyes. "I bet you would probably feel the same, like you would've felt terrible when we found that Hermione had been paralysed by the Basilisk." Harry saw Ron shudder, obviously not enjoying the image of a paralysed Hermione. Harry had to admit that it was quite…unnatural.

"How about we talk about something else though? A joke?"

Harry eagerly accepted the offer. He didn't want to dwell on the terrible things that had occurred in his life, no more than Ron did. And so Ron told his first joke. ("How do you make a dog drink? Put it in a blender.") And they laughed and laughed, sharing jokes and stories about the things they had done, but had never told one another. The bugs flew and the wind blew. The stars twinkled overhead, the leaves from the backyard tree falling around them. And their laughter rang out into the night, the lights twinkling out around them until they were left in the darkness, the merriness in their voices never wavering and never tiring.

**---**

Harry awoke the next morning knowing that something was wrong. He moved his head and sighed in relief. Nothing was wrong. He had just fallen asleep on the lawn outside with Ron by his side. He got up, feeling better than he had in weeks. A sleep on the back lawn could do miracles for your brain he thought, but it didn't agree with your back. He stretched it out and noticed that Mrs Figg was sipping tea upon the porch. He looked down at his watch. It was seven in the morning. Mrs Figg saw Harry was awake and she beckoned for him to come over.

"Have a good sleep Harry? I was going to wake you both and let you sleep on my sofas, but you looked so peaceful. If you want, you can help me get some of this breakfast out. I'd better feed you both up before your test today."

Harry nodded, feeling a little nervous. Mrs Figg smiled at him encouragingly, and led him into the kitchen. Harry found two large plates of eggs and bacon, with a side of toast, and he picked them up and treaded carefully back outside while Mrs Figg followed with glasses of juice. Harry placed the things on the table, and then moved over to nudge Ron in the stomach with his foot.

"Ron you great lump! Get up!"

He groaned. "I don't want to go to school." He tried to roll over, but getting a face full of grass made his eyes shoot open quick. He looked around alarmed, for a moment, and then realised that he must have slept on the grass. When he saw breakfast waiting for him, he managed to jump up very eagerly. The three ate in silence, and when Harry was just finishing up, they heard a knock on the door. Harry went to answer, and saw Remus and Tonks waiting for him.

"Mornin' Harry," said Tonks as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Thought we'd best not charge through your fireplace too early." She shuffled her way into the hall, leaving Harry to greet Remus.

"So…how'd it go with Dumbledore?" he asked by way of a morning greeting. Remus glared at him.

"Not good huh?"

"Understatement. He was furious. I thought I could handle him, you know; do a little bit of sweet talking. I failed. Your father and Sirius usually had me sweet talk everyone, and I usually did a real good job. But Dumbledore? Was a new experience."

"Too confident in your abilities huh?" smirked Harry. "Maybe you need more practice as a Marauder?"

"Shut up," snapped back Remus. Harry just grinned cheekily at him and jaunted back off to the porch out back, a mumbling Remus following him. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry when he saw his cheeky grin, and Harry pointed at Remus and drew a finger across his neck. Ron grinned back at him, failing to hide it as Remus glared at them. Harry had the feeling that Mrs Figg was smiling into her tea cup.

"Is it really that funny, knowing that I got my head bitten off?" asked Remus grumpily.

"Very," said Tonks. "You've been getting a little too cocky lately. Someone had to bring you back down to Earth." Remus scowled at her, but Mrs Figg quickly interrupted any potential arguments, by rising up and saying that they should all head off, so that Harry and Ron were not failed for lateness. Remus sulkily agreed, and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist in an effort to cheer him up.

"I thought what you did was funny," he confided in his guardian. Remus smirked.

"Oh it was funny alright, but have you ever faced an angry Dumbledore. It is _not_ fun. I am actually starting to think that is wasn't worth the trouble."

"I've seen an angry Dumbledore."

"Well let me tell you, it is three times more frightening when he is directing that anger _at_ you."

Harry laughed, feeling sorry for his guardian.

"I can only imagine. Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm proud of what you did."

"I'd have to hope so," spluttered Remus, grinding his fist across Harry's skull in a playful manner. "I had to wear suits and yell at you, just so they'd like me enough to accept the damn flowers. I actually passed by their place this morning and there were _still_ petals flying past the windows. I guess Dumbledore isn't as concerned for their well-being as I thought. Or maybe he doesn't suspect that the petals will be there for some time. I had best go stop it. Can't have you being kicked out now can we?"

Remus shot him a cheeky grin, knowing very well that Harry would like to be kicked out despite what Dumbledore said. Remus excused himself and hurried off next door, promising that he would get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Harry laughed, rubbing at his skull gently, as Remus rushed out the front door. Harry spun through the fire ahead of Ron, feeling that he was finally getting used to the whole magical travel issue. He didn't even fall out of the fires anymore, but Ron and Tonks still appeared behind him in a much more graceful fashion.

"Morning Harry," spoke Dumbledore brightly as Ron appeared in the room.

"Not too bad. A little nervous though." Dumbledore smiled at him understandingly and went to greet Ron. Harry moved over to Fawkes, and gently reached out to stroke his plumage, murmuring to him softly. Fawkes greeted him with a soft coo.

"Right," said Dumbledore, wasting no time. "Professor Snape is ready, so let's not keep him waiting. Harry, Ron, follow me please." He smiled kindly down at the two boys, and moved towards the stairs. Harry and Ron looked at each other silently, and then followed in close pursuit.

"Break a leg!" exclaimed Tonks. Harry rolled his eyes and sensed Ron wince beside him.

They reached the Great Hall and found that is was empty except for two small desks, some distance apart, both with enough room for making a potion, while also preparing ingredients. A select number of components had been prepared, Harry saw, and he couldn't help but start thinking of all the Potions that might use those supplies, suffice to say, that not one of them was particularly easy. Professor Snape was standing in front of the two desks, and was holding what Harry guessed were the tests they would be completing.

"Good morning Professor," he spoke with a nod of his head. Snape returned the nod, his lip curling.

"Potter. Weasley." Ron just swallowed. Loudly. "We will be commencing your written paper first. Please sit and begin when you are told."

The two sat at the desks, and, as Snape placed a test in front of each of them, they shot each other quick smiles.

"Good luck," Harry saw Ron mouth.

"You too," he returned quickly, watching Snape set a timer out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be taunting them, enjoying making them sit there while their hearts throbbed with nervousness. Eventually, at last, he spoke, and placed the timer within his pocket.

"You may begin!"

Harry opened his paper, and quickly read over the first question.

_What would be the product if powdered root of asphodel was added to an infusion of wormwood?_

Harry grinned, thinking back to the time he had heard this question in his first year at Hogwarts. It was in his very first Potions class in fact. Dipping the supplied quill within the supplied ink bottle, he began to write. This time he would get it right.

---

By the time Harry finished he was still grinning. Harry was confident that he may have passed the first section, and he was guessing, by the massive grin upon his best friends face, that Ron was feeling pretty confident too. Snape was flicking through their tests, though Harry couldn't read the expression upon his face. He wiped the grin from his face, not wanting to look too proud, as Snape glanced up at them. Harry didn't think it was beyond Snape to change the answers secretly. Ron, however, didn't give a damn. He just stood there with a manic grin upon his face as Snape glared at him. Harry secretly wondered if there was _anything_ that would wipe that grin of his face. They stood back as Snape placed the two tests within his robes, and began setting up their practical exam.

By the time Harry was half way through his first potion, he had to admit that he was quite enjoying the experience. Potions wasn't as bad as he had thought, and he guessed that it was just the teacher that made it so insanely difficult for him. A potion could do all forms of amazing things that Harry would never have guessed were possible.

He finished up his antidote before the recommended time, discovering that Ron had already begun cutting ingredients for his next potion. Harry started on that too. It was difficult, one of the more complicated ones. Harry lost count of his stirs, while adjusting the temperature, but he knew that the one stir he had missed or added on would not affect the Potion in any _major_ way. Unfortunately, Snape had seen his mistake. He could not say much during an exam, but it didn't stop him from still muttering out some menacing words.

"Careful there Potter. You are running short of lives!" Harry didn't reply, even though he wanted to snap back. He couldn't afford to get into trouble, so he just met Snape's eye and nodded at him as if Snape had been giving him a wonderful tip. As it turned out, Harry's potion was completed successfully, and he was confident that he should have scraped through with a very respectable mark. He handed a sample into Snape, who swirled it around within its glass before pocketing it and dismissing Harry from the room. Harry met Ron outside the doors. He had finished some five minutes earlier.

"Wasn't too bad was it?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head, and beamed at him.

"Not too bad at all." He stopped suddenly. "Now all we have to do is put up with Snape for another two years." Ron laughed.

"But we'll manage won't we?"

"Well, with you and Hermione there, the two top potions students at Hogwarts, I think there is a good chance of that." Ron blushed, and Harry changed the subject, before he could object.

"So do you think we are on our way to becoming Aurors yet?"

Ron pushed out his chest. "Well, I don't know about you Harry, but I think I'm on a roll." Harry smiled.

"I'm feeling pretty confident myself mate."

The two walked back up the stairs, wondering just where they should go. They decided to head up to Dumbledore's office, but half way there they were caught by Remus. Harry guessed that his guardian must have successfully dealt with the Dursley's. However, he was wringing his hands together looking quite nervous, but he sighed with relief when Harry grinned proudly at him.

"You think you passed?"

"Yup," remarked Harry as Remus wrapped him in a hug.

"And Ron?" continued Remus, looking towards the tall red-head. Ron grinned at him.

"I'm _very_ sure that I passed. I know I can't know for sure, but I really do feel as if I have."

"Good, good. Tonks will be pleased that the two of you are following in her footsteps. But, do you have a back up plan?"

"Quidditch!" answered both voices at once. The two boys laughed and looked at each other. Remus grinned.

"Well that's a good plan. You two are both very good."

Ron looked at him as if he had gone mad, his eyebrows rising up into his hair in complete and utter disbelief.

"Well, you are improving aren't you?" Ron didn't know whether to nod, or whether to shake his head in confusion.

---

The three of them journeyed back up to Dumbledore's office, where Tonks and Dumbledore were both elated at the news. Dumbledore commented that Snape may be a tad upset that they'd both become such ample potion makers, though he would've thought Snape would be proud, as it reflects well on his teaching skills. Ron coughed loudly and Harry laughed.

"Begging your pardon Professor, but the two of us don't think very highly of Professor Snape, or his teaching skills."

Ron nodded his head firmly in agreement. Albus' eyes twinkled at them.

"Not every student is fond of ever teacher. I suspect that Tom was probably not too fond of me while I was teaching Transfiguration."

"You taught Transfiguration?" asked Ron in shock.

"Yes I did. And then I was appointed as headmaster. But enough about me. Do you two boys have plans for your stay here?"

"To have some fun," said Ron, "And to not have to worry about Hermione throwing books at me each morning."

Harry laughed. "My thoughts exactly, err, but I wasn't getting any books thrown at me." Tonks giggled, and picked up a book, before throwing it at him.

"Hey!" scolded Harry, as he snatched it from the air. Tonks just grinned wickedly back at him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, though Harry was not sure if he was too pleased with Tonks' choice of book. _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Rule Book.'_

"Why don't you both head on over to Gryffindor tower. The password is 'toadstool.' You'll find that Hermione and Ginny are already waiting for you, and that the rest of the Weasley's will be appearing this afternoon."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Harry. "Well, let's go then!"

The adults laughed at his eagerness, and Harry ran over to grab his trunk, owl cage, and broomstick.

"We can practice Quidditch!" he said excitedly, looking to Dumbledore for approval. His smiled merrily and nodded. Ron whooped, letting his approval in the matter well known. He raced down the stairs, challenging Harry to a race. Harry himself was trying to drag his trunk behind him, while carrying Hedwig in one hand at the same time. It was not comfortable, but he tried to catch up nonetheless. The adults winced as they heard his trunk banging down the stairs.

"It's great to see them so happy," said Remus. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Just wonderful…"

---

Ron burst into the common room, skidding to a halt in front of the fireplace, and throwing himself into an empty chair. He rubbed at his face, glad that there were no flames in the fireplace. It was unbelievably warm.

"How'd you go?" asked Hermione eagerly, looking up from the book she and Ginny were poring over.

"I'd put a lot of money, which I don't have, on me having passed."

Hermione looked very pleased, and beamed at him.

"Oh Ron, that's wonderful! What about Harry? Actually, where _is_ Harry?"

"Right behind me," spoke Ron turning around to face the portrait. There was nothing. "Oh, well he was _supposed_ to be right behind me. Anyway, he thinks that he did well too." There was suddenly a large banging noise coming from outside the portrait, and the three jumped as it suddenly swung open and Harry fell through. Hedwig went flying from his arms, and his friends thought back to when Neville had done something similar and started laughing loudly. Hedwig was shrieking in protest, not in any way approving of what had just happened, and Harry was scowling at the three of them.

"Thanks for the help Ron," he murmured sarcastically. Ron just grinned at him.

"No problem Harry." Harry shook his head and began to pick his things up, the other three coming over to help him. Ron and Harry managed to drag his trunk into the common room, and the four of them started taking everything upstairs. Harry noticed that Ron's belongings were already in the room. Ginny was letting Hedwig nibble upon her finger, but then strolled over to the window and released her, before returning the cage to Harry.

"Ron was just telling us that you think you passed," she murmured. Harry nodded, grinning broadly.

"I think so, but let's not talk about school. Let's go play Quidditch!"

Hermione rolled their eyes, but followed a very excited Harry, Ron and Ginny from the boys' dormitory, down towards the Quidditch pitch. She knew how much Harry loved the sport, and was willing to partake in anything if it meant that Harry was able to feel free. If there was one thing that Harry deserved, it was freedom.

---

**Final Authors Note: **I thank everyone for their kind reviews and apologise to anyone who was interested in seeing this story end. If anyone is at all interested I have written a great deal more of the story. It is unedited, out of character, and lacks an awful lot, but it does give an idea of just where I was heading. If you'd like to have a read of this, just let me know. If anyone feels they would like to continue this story, you may do so. I hope you have enjoyed reading my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. All the best. ** Vix'thra**


End file.
